Young, Messed up, and Romantically confused: Book 1
by LizLemonnumber2
Summary: Anastasia and Genevieve have dove completely into their new lives in New York, but the past just refuses to stay in the past... This is an AU Fan Fic. This is Book 1... Book 2 is on its way!
1. In the Land of Women

**A/N – This story has been forming in my brain over several weeks. I finally developed a general idea of where I want to take this but I have no idea how this will end. Enjoy and let me know what you think (like seriously, your thoughts really do fuel me). I am not abandoning Phoebe's Babies… I am actually in the middle of the next chapter, but this just came to me so I am jumping at it. **

**Chapter 1 – In the Land of Women **

** My feet hurt and my back aches. **This new fucking boss is going to be the death of me. That little squirt better be in bed by now, I love her, but I can't deal with her tonight. I slowly creak open the door to my apartment to find my sister Genevieve sitting on the ground and grading papers.

She smiles at me, "Hey sister friend, how was day two at the new job?"

I look around, "Is Hayden still awake?"

She laughs, "No, she has been in bed for at least an hour."

I nod and take a seat next to my sister, "My boss is riding me hard." Well at least that's partly true.

"But…" Gen prompts me.

"But, I like the job," I say as she laughs, "And I'll love it even more when I am an actual Museum Curator and not some stupid assistant to some dumbass Museum Curator."

"It will come, Anastasia, don't worry," my little sister pats on my leg, "You're so smart and you have no sex life so you will work super hard to get what you want…"

"Thank you for that Gen," I say as I give my mini-me a quick kiss on the top of the head, "How is life in the 6th grade…"

"As you would imagine it, long, hormone driven, and I don't get a nap time."

"… but," I prompt my baby sister.

"But, I still love those goobers… I get to be in the same school as my daughter… and maybe I can convince these knuckleheaded kids to not be sexually active and to not wind up like their dope English teacher who had a kid at sixteen."

"Here, here," I say as I move to the kitchen to find us wine and wine glasses. I suddenly hear a loud growl come from the living room. "What's the problem Gen?"

"If I read one more paper about fucking vampires, I am going to lose it," Gen says as she scribbles something on the paper in question. Poor kid, I would not want my little sister teaching me English.

As I turn to leave the kitchen, a piece of paper catches my eye. It is formal and dainty and a familiar signature is scribbled across the front.

"Gen," I say coldly as I examine the paper, "What is this?"

Genevieve moves to the kitchen slowly and her eyes pop out when she sees the paper.

"If it makes you feel any better, Hayden saw it after school and cried her eyes out…" Gen says softly.

I snort as I re-read the piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

_To: Anastasia, Genevieve, and Hayden Steele_

_ You are cordially invited to join Robert and Edith Foster in the marriage of their daughter Dianna Leigh Foster to Christian Trevelyan Grey on June 15__th__ at the home of Carrick and Grace Grey in Washington. _

_ Please return the RSVP June 1__st__ to Grace and Carrick Grey at 18180 Lawrence Manor, Bellevue, Washington._

I quickly turn the offending paper over. I close my eyes and try to control the feelings that are rushing through me.

"And…" Gen says as she reaches for our answering machine. We are so poor; we might be the only people in America still with an answering machine. "It gets worse…"

"Anastasia…" a familiar voice fills the apartment, "It's Christian. Mia sent that invitation without consulting with me, and I am so sorry if… if… it hurt you anyway to receive the invitation." He pauses and I take a deep breath. I think Christian is doing the same.

"But… against my better judgment, I would love for you and Genevieve and Hayden to join us next month for the wedding. I have…. missed you. All three of you. Especially Hayden." He chuckles to himself, he _adores_ Hayden. Hayden loved him and she introduced him to everyone as her Uncle. She was as devastated as I was when we ended up not working. "Anyway, Anastasia, I hope you can come. Mia misses you. Flora misses you. Portia misses you. Kate misses you. I know David, Nolan, Mitchell and Eddie will be attending the wedding too. They are my groomsmen after all. It will be nice to have the crew back together…. Please just promise you'll think about it." I take note that he doesn't add Dianna to the list.

The answering machine cuts off as I grab the bottle of wine and one glass. Genevieve follows as I unscrew the wine and fill the one glass to the brink. I hand the glass to Gen and keep the bottle for myself.

"Do you think he actually loves Dianna…?" Gen says quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"No," I say instantaneously.

"Why?" Gen asks, grinning ear to ear.

"Because she's blonde, and she's Dianna. She doesn't have an interesting bone in her body… next question."

Genevieve nods, "Then why is he marrying her?"

"Very simple, Gen," as I take a massive swig of the wine, "Because she comes from a good family and she will let Christian Grey be Christian Grey."

Genevieve jumps up and checks Hayden's bedroom. This is a number one sign that what Gen will be mentioning next is very inappropriate. "Do you think they do… you know?"

"Do you think Christian Grey ties Dianna up and beats the shit out of her?"

She scowls and points to Hayden's room, "Not so loud."

I give her apologetic eyes, "I don't know Gen… I highly doubt it. Christian had a type for that sort of thing." I was his type, not Dianna Foster.

"Maybe, he is getting his kicks elsewhere?"

The thought of Christian going behind my former best friend's back to get his BDSM fix hurts me slightly. I hate Dianna for going behind my back after Christian and I's very messy breakup, but I would never wish for Christian to cheat on Dianna with a BDSM whore. On the other hand, the thought of me fixing Christian to where he can have a normal relationship with Dianna is like a punch in the fucking stomach.

"So, are you going to go?" Genevieve asks with expectant eyes.

I sigh, "I'll go if you and Hayden want to go… I am not going through that by myself. I don't care that Kate, Flora, Mia, and Portia will all be there, I'll need you and Hay too."

Genevieve smiles, I can tell she misses Seattle. We both have loved New York City, and it has been the best thing for us, but she misses home. Even though Mom and Dad are gone, Washington will always be home.

"It will be fine Ana; it will be good to see everybody."

I nod as I hear tiny footsteps walk down the hall. "Nana?" Hayden says with a giggle, "You're home."

"You say that like you are surprised," I say as Hayden smiles brightly. Genevieve gave birth to her, but I am amazed by how much she looks like me.

"Baby girl, what are you doing awake?" Gen asks as she crawls up on the couch with us.

"I missed my Nana…" she says sleepily as she curls up on my lap. Her eyes go wide as she sees the invitation sitting on the coffee table.

"He has to marry you Aunt Nana," Hayden says with a sob, "He has to..."

"Well…" Gen says, "You can tell him yourself."

Hayden peers up at us. "Why?"

I sigh, "All three of us are going to the wedding to see Christian get married." Hayden's little eyes fill up with tears.

As she cries, all I hear is, "Wrong wedding… Wrong wedding…"

**As Gen and I finally put Hayden to bed, I sprawl out on the massive couch. **I don't sleep much in my bed anymore, and I have warmed up to the home shopping channel. I settle in as the light from the television practically burns my face.

My phone rings and I sleepily move to find it. I awake completely when I see Christian's name run across my screen. I sit for a second as I try to control my breathing. I have to be at my best when I talk to him.

"Hello…" I croak. I have obviously been asleep for a while because I sound rough.

"Oh God," he sighs, "It's 2 AM New York time…"

I turn to the clock and confirm his suspicions, "Yep, it is 2AM."

"I am so sorry," he sighs, "Did I wake Hayden?"

"Nope, your BFF is very much asleep."

He laughs but suddenly gets very serious. "Listen Ana, I don't want to pressure you to come to the wedding, but I would really like to see you. I've missed you…" Is that longing I hear in his voice, or is it just early?

"Actually…" I cough out. Damn, I still sound rough. "I think Hayden, Gen, and I will be coming to Seattle. I am not sure if we'll be at the wedding, but Gen misses home…" Those words exit my mouth before I have time to process them. That may work, Gen and Hayden can go to the wedding and I can stay at the hotel or at Kate's.

"And you don't?"

"It doesn't hold the same meaning for me anymore…" I reply back instantaneously. After my parents died, Christian made Seattle bearable again.

"I get that," he says softly, "Well, I'll tell Mia and Flora…"

"And that way everyone else will know…"

He laughs, "Yeah, they are the experts at spreading gossip."

We pause and both awkwardly sit in silence. I have so much I want to ask him. How is he? How is work? Has he reverted to his pre-Elena lifestyle, or is he taking active steps to better himself? Does he actually love Dianna or is this a show for Grace and Carrick? Does he prefer it was me? Does he still feel anything for me?

"… Well, I have to go," he says, "You need your sleep."

"Right… goodnight Christian."

We sit for a bit longer as I stare at an overly perky Jessica Simpson selling her handbags on the home shopping channel.

"I love you," I say softly. Shit, did I just say that to him? Fuck, he is going to uninvite me, and judge me forever for being a clingy freak.

"… I love you too."

Those four words calm me as we finally hang up. I settle back down on the couch and try my hardest to shut my eyes and sleep. But I can't sleep. I still love him, and he still loves me. I can't just get over that. I can't just get over him. If we love each other so damn much, than why are we here? How did we get here?


	2. A Charity Case

**A/N – Thank you for your responses. And I hear some of your concerns loud and clear. Trust me, I won't allow this to be an "Ana has to go see Christian marry another woman" sort of thing. I don't want to go into details because I don't want to ruin anything but I definitely won't put Ana through that. I respect her too much (because I write her to be as close to me as she possibly can lol) to let that happen. Stick with me and hopefully it will be worth it. Also, Mia invited Ana to the wedding – not Christian. He only kept the offer open, so blame Mia for that lol. **

**Also – this has been an issue on other writer's stories too, but I like to discuss with readers their reviews. I can't do that when you won't log in. If you have something you want to say, please log in so we can discuss it. I think it is important to be able to back up what you have to say. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2 – A Charity Case**

**6 Years Earlier **

** "So are you sure you can come eat and study with me tonight," Dianna asks as we walk arm and arm, "Are you sure Gen doesn't need help with Hayden."**

We sit down at an open booth at the bar Dianna picked out. "Genevieve told me she was fine with Hayden alone. I have babysat every night this week; she gave me the night off and reassured me she would be fine." Dianna suddenly looks very uncomfortable. "Dianna, I know exactly what's about to come out of your mouth and I want you to know that I don't want to fucking hear it…"

"Ana," Dianna says as she flips her pretty blonde hair over her shoulder, "Don't act proud like you always do. My parents have been bothering me for months to ask you if you'll take at least _some_ money…"

I don't know how I keep finding these types of friends. I keep obtaining friends who think of me as a walking charity case. Kate was like this in high school and Dianna has been like this my entire college existence. Yes, my parents died when my sister and I were very young. Yes, I have been through foster homes with my sister my entire life, but I have risen from that. I worked damn hard to get myself to Boston University, and I helped my sister through her unexpected pregnancy. I have climbed more mountains by twenty two then most people will their entire lives. So no Dianna Foster, I can pay for my own beer.

"I appreciate Edith and Robert Foster more than they'll ever know," I answer sarcastically.

"Boston University isn't cheap…"

"Remember, I am here on scholarship," I snap back, "I am here on a full ride, so really, I'm fine. Remember me telling you how hard I worked to get mine, Hayden, and Gen's asses out of Seattle. I did that so I really don't need a hand out."

"But Genevieve works constantly to support Hayden and so do you…"

"I have an internship with an art gallery where I make good money," I reply back, "Life couldn't be better. I got Genevieve through high school with a newborn, so I think I can handle college with a toddler and my recently graduated younger sister."

Dianna sighs, "I know how strong you are. My mom just sympathizes with your situation. She grew up without parents and she knows how tough it can be… she just wanted to help."

"Tell Edith I said thank you," I say as I look over the menu. Dianna's mother really does have a good heart, I am just sick of being seen as a charity case.

I know Dianna won't let this go, so I prepare myself for a dinner of her fighting with me about money. I wait for the fight, but it never comes. When her eyes won't leave the spot behind me, I turn to see what she is looking at. Sitting at a table in the middle of a bar is a tall copper headed man, and he won't stop staring at me.

"He's been looking at you since the moment we walked into this bar," Dianna clarifies in awe.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Like what?" she asks.

"Like a man staring at me creepily is some sort of miracle," I say, put off.

"It is a miracle because have been so focused on school and Genevieve and Hayden and getting out of Seattle your entire life that you always miss when guys hit on you…"

"He's not hitting on me," I say as I turn back to look at the man. He smiles and waves at me as I quickly turn around. _Oh damn_, that man has got a sexy smile.

"Whatever you say," Dianna says as she rolls her eyes, "I need a drink."

"I'll go, what do you want?" I ask as I get my wallet out.

"No," Dianna insists, thrusting her credit card in front of me, "Start the tab in my name. Do you think they have cosmos here?"

I grab her card reluctantly, "Probably…"

I make my way over to the bar and wait while the bartender makes our drinks. The mystery man from the middle of the bar is still staring at me. I try not to look his way, but it is rather difficult not to when he won't stop staring at me. As the bartender hands me our drinks, I turn and walk toward our booth.

"Ana… watch out for that step," I faintly here Dianna yell as I begin my descent toward the floor. _Awesome, I_ _am going to face plant in the middle of a freaking bar and in front of my beautiful eye stalker_. Suddenly, I feel two warm arms around me, pulling me to safety. I see Dianna's cocky smirk as I stare into the eyes of my savior.

"Hi," he says with a smile. His grey eyes are smoldering. Damn it, he is beautiful.

"Hi," I barely croak out. He is quite the sight to see. "Thank you…" I finally say after a minute.

He smirks, "It was my pleasure." He hoists me off the ground. Magically our drinks were unharmed.

"Come join us," Dianna bellows from our table, "There is room for one more." He escorts me back to my table and grabs a chair to sit at the end of the table.

"Thank you for the offer… are you ok?" he asks.

I nod, unable to put words together. "So what's your name?" Dianna asks, "Are you a student?"

"Yes, I got to Harvard," he says, "Where do you two go?

"Boston University…" Dianna replies happily.

"You didn't answer her first question," I snap.

His eyes twinkle for a split second with amusement. "Christian. My name is Christian."

"Where are you from Christian?"

"Ana, you're being rude…" Dianna says softly.

"So your name is Ana," Christian snaps back.

"Anastasia to be exact," Dianna clarifies. I turn to scowl at my friend. Doesn't she see this little imaginary game we are playing a game and that she is causing me to lose?

"Anastasia," my name rolls of his tongue like butter, "I like that… Where is it from?"

"I think my mother was drunk the night she named me."

He laughs and I can't help but smile too. "So where are you from Anastasia?"

"Seattle."

"Small world," he says in astonishment, "so am I…"

I freeze, _oh my god_. He did look familiar earlier and now I have pieced together why. "You're Christian Grey…"

His face freezes and all traces of humor are gone. "This is why I came to Boston…" he says cryptically

"Wait, what's going on?" Dianna asks. Dianna is so obtuse sometimes.

"Why did you come to Boston?"

"To get away from Seattle girls… and to go to Harvard of course."

"What the fuck is wrong with Seattle girls?" I snap back. I don't know why this comment bothers me as much as it does. _It bothers you because he is generalizing an entire group of people into one narrow minded category._ He blinks several times as if he is trying to figure me out.

"Excuse her, she is quite brash at times," Dianna apologizes for my behavior.

He nods and addresses Dianna while still staring at me. "Dianna, My family is quite wealthy and very well known in that community. Seattle girls would do just about anything to have Grey attached to the end of their name," he answers, "… but why Anastasia, do I get the feeling you aren't like most girls?"

When he says that, my heart starts to beat uncontrollably. Disappointingly, his phone starts to buzz. He quickly picks it up and scowls at who he sees on his caller ID.

"Do you have to go?" Dianna asks.

He looks back up at me and down at his cell phone. "Yeah," he sighs, "I think I do." He looks over at me and he reaches for my phone.

"I am taking you to dinner," he says quickly as he puts his number in my phone.

"No you aren't," I snap, "You didn't even ask."

"Ana," Dianna cries in horror.

"I don't care how sexy or how rich your parents are, you don't order me around," I snap at the pair of them. Again, I think Christian is trying to decide which emotion he needs for this situation. He seems angry, pleased, and humored by me all at once.

He takes in a deep breath and scowls at me. "Anastasia… may I take you to dinner," he says robotically.

I try not to laugh, but it is difficult. "Maybe, we'll see. Give me a time and I'll try to fit you in."

His scowl morphs into a smile as he gets up from our table. "…Till next time Anastasia."

Dianna continues to ramble on about our encounter with Christian Grey as we finish our meal and head home. When Dianna walks me to the front door, she cannot stop herself from telling a very worn out Genevieve all about it.

"It's about time, Ana," she says sleepily, "Stella needs to get her groove back."

"I have my groove, thank you very much…"

"I am just saying," Gen says, "Maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch if you actually got some…"

"I just met the guy Gen… I am not just going to jump in bed with him."

"If he is as sexy as Dianna says he is then I say forget formalities and just hit the home run," Gen says and I roll my eyes, "Run those bases…"

"You are the worst…"

"And you are close to turning into a twenty two year old virgin."

Dianna gasps from the kitchen table, "I didn't know you were a virgin…"

Could this conversation be anymore humiliating? Genevieve squeezes my knee as a silent apology.

"Excuse me if I haven't had time to have sex, I have had two kids to raise…" I yell back as Gen nods sadly. Shit, that was insensitive to say to my sister. She has done such a good job with Hayden; I don't want her to think I doubt her in anyway or that I still think of her as a kid.

"Gen… I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize;" she says shaking her head, "You've sacrificed so much for me and so much in these past two years for Hayden. I don't know what I would do without you. Maybe it is time for you to do something for yourself. You deserve it, are my rock."

I nod as she lightly kisses me on the forehead. Maybe one night with Christian Grey wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	3. How Stella got her groove back

**A/N – Thanks again for all the love and the feedback! They are fuel to keep me going. FYI before I get comments about this – this is pre-CEO Christian. He is still a Grey and still very rich because of Grace and Carrick, but there are a few things different about this Christian. Keep that in mind as you read this chapter :) And yes… I'll get to Phoebe's babies soon, I have a break coming up on Tuesday so expect me to update around that time!**

**Last – I can't seem to think of a name for this story that I like so I changed it again… lol Sorry for any confusion!**

**Chapter 3 – How Stella got her groove back **

** Apparently, I was the only one surprised when Christian Grey called me two days later to ask me to dinner.**

"Are you really asking me out?"

"Of course I am asking you out," Christian replied, shocked by my level of shock.

"Wait, you gave me YOUR phone number, how did you get mine?"

"Once I put my number in your phone, I called myself so I could get your number… easy," he says nonchalantly, "So dinner tomorrow night?"

"Well… I may be busy," I say as Genevieve shakes her head violently.

"Don't you dare use me as an excuse," Gen says back at me, "You are going on a date with him."

"You aren't busy," Christian says immediately.

"How do you know?" I snap, "You don't know me."

"I can hear whoever is on the other end with you," he says and I know he's got me.

"Fine," I snap.

I feel like I can hear his smile over the phone, "I'll pick you up at six thirty." I give him the instructions to my apartment before we finally say goodbye.

"Ok, bye Christian."

"Bye Ana."

"Give yourself a little credit Ana," Genevieve says as we hang up, "You're hot… a guy like Christian Grey should call you."

"Yeah… whatever."

She rolls her eyes at me, "Well, Hayden and I will make ourselves scarce tomorrow night. I have to work and Dianna has agreed to babysit for free."

I snort, "That was nice of her."

"And then after work, I am taking Hayden with me and we are going to stay with my friend Portia for the night…"

"Who is Portia?" I ask.

"Just a friend from work… she is a freshman at the photography school."

I nod, "Sounds like fun." Genevieve smiles at me curiously. "What is it G?"

"So you have an apartment all by yourself… with Christian Grey," Genevieve answers suggestively.

"Genevieve…"

"So Stella can get her groove back… all night long," Gen says in a suggestive breathy tone.

"This is our first date. I am not that kind of girl."

"Ana, I googled him and his family and girl, no one would judge you if you got your groove back with him on the first date…"

"You are infuriating," I snap.

"I am just saying."

**"Damn girl," Genevieve says as she walks over to me, "You look good!" **Genevieve and Dianna went all out on my appearance for tonight. They straightened my hair and curled the ends so my hair hangs artfully down my back. My eyes are smoky and my lips are a natural red color. A look I would do to myself if I actually knew how. Genevieve let me borrow her black dress that accentuates my breasts.

"The Steele women were blessed with great breasts… let's hope Hayden gets them too," Gen comments to herself as she hands me her coat.

Hayden joins us and her little eyes go wide when she sees me. "Nana look pretty!"

"Thank you baby girl," I say as I pick up my baby niece.

Dianna smiles as Hayden moves from my arms to hers. "You look great Ana."

The doorbell rings and Genevieve motions everyone into her bedroom. "We need to hide!" Gen says as she kisses me on the cheek, "Have fun. Make sure he wears a condom. You don't want to end up like me."

"Genevieve!" I practically squeal at my sister.

"Fine, I won't make you any more nervous than you already are. Just have fun and be safe," she says as I head for the door.

I take in a deep breath and move quickly to open the door. I have to catch my breath when I see him. Christian Grey looks as beautiful as I remember. He is somehow able to make just a button up shirt and dress pants look straight from a Versace Ad. He smiles brightly when he sees me.

"Ana, you look incredible," he says as he takes my hand and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you," I say as I stumble over my words, "As do you…"

He smirks as he helps me down our front stairs. He escorts me to what I think is an Audi. I don't really know much about cars.

"Nice ride," I say when I am finally seated and he settles into the driver side.

"It was a graduation present," he says with a scowl.

"You don't like presents?" I asked, shocked by his reaction.

He nods, "I'd rather be able to get them for myself…"

I nod back, "I get that."

He smirks, "I think it was just a way for my parents to convince me to go to college."

"You didn't want to go to college?"

He shakes his head, "It's not really my thing..."

"Sure, why go to college when you can mooch of your insanely rich parents…" I snap. I put my hand over my mouth immediately. _Shit,_ I am being a bitch and we haven't even gotten to the restaurant yet.

He looks at me curiously, "Have you always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Extremely… coarse?"

If I didn't know any better, I think he sees my behavior was amusing. "Yes..." I say softly," I am sorry, I have a problem with putting my foot in my mouth."

He shakes his head, "Looking at you, I'd never expect that."

"We can turn right back around and you can take me back home," I answer, upset with my own behavior.

He looks at me for a second and finally smiles. "Actually, I kind of like it… It is… refreshing… and for some reason insanely adorable. Like a Chihuahua trying to act like a Pit Bull."

I snap, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He smirks, "It means I like you and I don't really even know you yet." I nod, not knowing how to respond to that. "And by the way, I have no intentions to ever mooch off my parents. I prefer to earn what I work for."

I nod, "Good."

**We arrive at the restaurant, Lumiere in Newton, and we are immediately seated toward the back. **Christian and I continue our conversation as dinner progresses. I learn that he was adopted by the Grey's along with his sister and older brother, something I never knew before.

"What about your family?" he asks. How do I not make this sound like a fucking sob story? _He's lived his whole life without his real parents, similar to you, _my subconscious reminds me. "You don't have to talk about it," he says after minutes of silence.

"No its fine," I say, trying to compose myself, "I was eight and my younger sister Genevieve was six. We were staying with family friends while our parents were on vacation. They got into a bad car accident and they both passed away…"

"Oh," he says as his eyes go wide, "Proceed, please."

I nod, trying to contain myself as I re-tell this story. "We stayed with those family friends for a while as the state put together arrangements for us. My parents stupidly never came up with a will so we were sent to live with our grandparents a while."

His eyes are very serious as I tell this story. I can't sense the emotion that I see in his expression, but I think I see understanding and possibly sympathy.

"I should probably stop… this is a little too heavy for a first date"

"No," he says, absolutely drawn in, "Keep going…"

"Our grandparents were getting too old and were unable to care for us. No other extended family member would take us so we were sent to foster parents. We went through several before I eventually graduated and gained custody of Genevieve."

"I would have hated that…" he says in disbelief, "I was lucky to be adopted by my parents."

I smile and nod. He looks so young and innocent right now as I tell my story, it is kind of sexy. "It wasn't the best… but I worked hard and got Genevieve and myself out of Seattle."

"Oh, so your sister lives here with you?"

I nod, giving him no more information about Genevieve. I especially don't bring up Hayden. Bringing up the child is definitely too much for a first date. Hayden isn't technically mine, but she might as well be.

He smiles, "I think that kind of makes me like you even more…" His phone buzzes and he scowls as he gets up. "I am so sorry, I need to take this, I'll be right back…"

I nod as I watch him take the phone call. I can see him at a distance as he talks to the person on the other end. He looks pissed off and I am surprisingly happy that he is so angry with our date interrupter. I guess he is enjoying himself even after I talked about my whole sob story.

He joins me minutes later and I can tell he is trying to adjust his emotions for me. "Where were we?"

"Who was that?" I ask, pointing to his phone.

"Oh," he says, slightly embarrassed, "Someone who is far, far away." I smile as he grabs my hand and kisses it. "Has anyone told you how intoxicatingly beautiful you are?"

My heart is racing as he kisses my hand again. Control Steele, gain control. I pull my hand away from his and adjust the napkin on my lap. "Yes, but thank you anyway."

We continue to talk and I find we have surprisingly a lot in common. We like the same types of music and movies, even the same types of foods. I realize why he hates college so much; he wants to start a company of his own and he doesn't think Harvard is a necessary step for him to get there. He doesn't have the specifics yet on his new business venture, but he knows where he wants to take it and has an idea of what he needs to get himself there.

"Before my parents adopted me," he says and he looks up at me nervously, "I have never really ever told anyone this." I nod, willing him to go on. "Let's just say I grew up in horrible conditions and I want to help other to not have to live that way…"

Wow. I sigh, "That's really honorable Christian." He nods, "I guess I misjudged you Grey."

"I guess you did Steele…"

We talk for hours and I can't help myself, I just like him. From what I have gathered, he is kind of a jackass, somewhat moody, and annoyingly detailed and organized, but I like him anyway. He reminds me of me, but I don't feel like I am on a date with myself. I feel like I am on a date with a new and strange creature that I completely understand.

He runs his fingers across his bottom lip as he listens to my talk and my heart begins to beat faster. Oh yeah, and he's incredibly sexy.

"You're going to need to stop that if you actually expect me to concentrate on what you are saying," he says unexpectedly in the middle of our conversation.

"Stop what?"

"Stop biting that sexy bottom lip of yours…" he says, his eyes darkening.

He leans over and kisses me lightly. Unexpectedly, he bites at my bottom lip and his tongue surges into my mouth. When we finally break away, I am left breathless and needy.

"I think this place has served its purpose," he says as I stay completely in his thrall, "Want to come back to my place?"

"Uhhh huh," is all I can muster out as he drags me out of the restaurant.

**Genevieve didn't have to worry about her and Hayden getting in the way because he brought me back to his place. **Every kiss, every touch, and every groan fuels me and it seems to be having the same effect on him. We stumble into his apartment as we begin to pull off each other's clothes. Suddenly sanity hits me.

"Wait," I stop him as he kisses me in a small spot underneath my ear. Oh fuck, that feels good.

"What," he says breathless.

"This is our first date… I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

He stops for a second and tries to think through my words. "I think you are smart and driven and determined and I want you badly." My insides melt with each word. "…And," he adds, "I have every intention of calling you back tomorrow…"

I nod as he finishes unbuttoning my dress. "Yep, that's good enough for me." He turns me around and unfastens my bra. He lowers me onto my stomach and lies behind me as he licks and kisses up my spine.

A moan I didn't even know I was capable of producing falls out of my lips as he works his way back down my body. He turns me over and begins to tug on my breasts with his sexy fucking lips. It feels so good and I feel like I am practically tearing his sheets apart. I am at the edge and I need release.

As he pulls down his pants, making his next move very clear. Reality hits me again. "Stop," I yelp.

"What?" he says breathless.

"I'm a virgin…" I barely squeak out.

"You're what?"

"I'm a virgin…"

He stares down at me for a second with wonder in his eyes. He is trying to figure something out in his brain and he doesn't move as we continue to gaze into each other's eyes.

I have to break the silence, "I should probably ask if you are clean… I think that's the responsible thing to do." After having my little sister get pregnant at sixteen, I am well aware of the dangers of having sex with a complete stranger.

He snorts as he leans over to his bed side table. He produces a condom and nods, "Yeah, I'm clean."

He looks at me in wonder as I look back up at him. "What's wrong?"

He rolls the condom on and shakes his head, "I didn't realize we'd both be virgins."

"You're a virgin too?" I gasp. How could Christian Grey be a virgin?

"No… I mean, no. I've just never had anyone in this bed before… I guess that's what I meant." I am confused by his utter confusion over the question.

"Oh… if you don't want to do this."

He shakes his head aggressively. "No. I want this. I haven't wanted anything more in a while…," he says as I detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

I take a glance at his erection and I take in a deep breath. I may be a virgin, but I am also an art major so I have seen penises before, and this one may be the biggest I have seen.

He climbs over me and he cradles my face in his hands. "Ok, from what I've heard, this will probably hurt, but it goes away." I nod. "You ready?" I nod again.

**The light streams through the windows in his apartment and I feel warm, almost too warm. **I realize thattwo massive arms are wrapped around me and I feel Christian's breath in my ear. I suddenly realize he has his shirt off and I can feel the hair on his chest against my back. _Wasn't he supposed to take his shirt off while we had sex last night? _

I can't help but smile when I think about last night. Last night was, unbelievable. I totally understand now why Genevieve says I'll be less of a bitch once I finally get laid. I feel light and feathery and surprisingly giggly, despite the massive man who seems to be attached to me this morning.

I catch a glimpse of his clock and it is 9:00 AM. I work on Sundays at 11 AM so I need to hustle. I peel him off me and I try find my clothes scattered around his apartment. His place is really nice; I didn't really notice it when he was tearing my clothes off my body.

I hear a phone buzz and I dread the possibility of it being Genevieve. As I move back to his bedroom, I realize it is his phone buzzing on his bedside table. He is still dead to the world so I lean over to see who his calling him. The name "Elena" flashes big as life on the telephone screen.

I wrack my brain, who is this person? His mother's name is Grace so I know it can't be her. He is still dead asleep so I pick up the phone and look through his call history.

_This is an invasion of privacy Anastasia, _my subconscious screams at me. I just slept with the man; I think I deserve to know who the hell this woman is.

My heart sinks as I realize how many times she has called him. She called him last night, several times yesterday, and during our first meeting at the bar. A text message pops up from her and I freeze when I read the message.

"_I hope you had your fun with this little co-ed because when you come home, you're getting the shit beat out of you" – Elena _

What the hell? Who the fuck is Elena?


	4. Walk of Shame & Unreturned Phone Calls

**A/N – I hate to call this a filler chapter because it is still pretty fun… we're getting to the meat pretty soon. This keeps developing as I write and I am enjoying the process. Thanks again for all your nice comments! I hope I can answer some of your questions in my writing!**

**I don't own FSOG… I am just messing with their lives for my own amusement. **

**Chapter 4 – The Walk of Shame and Un-Returned Phone Calls **

**"Ana… it's Christian. Please, call me back. I need to talk to you. It's been a couple days and I don't really understand why you won't take my calls. Please call me, now. Goodbye."**

"AAHHHH," Genevieve whales from the couch. Hayden is on her lap, eating cheerios and watching the Wiggles. I hate the fucking Wiggles.

"What?"

"Call the man back Ana…," she yells as she throws a pillow at my general direction. She misses by a longshot and I stare at the pillow on the ground.

"It's complicated…," I try to explain as I stare wistfully at the phone.

"Whatever it is," she sighs, "I can guarantee you that it isn't as complicated as you think."

"And why do you say that Miss "Know it all"?"

"Because "sister know it all"," she replies sarcastically, "He wouldn't have called you a billion times this week if it was."

I can't explain this to her, it really is complicated and slightly fucked up. That text message from whoever Elena is scared the shit out of me. First, she knows about my existence. I don't know why this fills me with complete dread, but it does. Second, my existence in Christian Grey's bed has caused her to threaten him, and third and most important, _what the fuck?_

Just because I've been ignoring his phone calls doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about him. I think about him constantly. That night plays over and over in my mind and I can feel myself getting wet every single time. I picture his body on top of mine and all the positions he took me in. I picture all the places his lips were. I picture the look of pure lust in his eyes as he pushed me closer and closer to my climax.

Genevieve's voice knocks me out of my erotic day dream, "Listen, all I know is that I have been more proud of you this week than I have been our entire lives…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I scoff.

"Number one," she says, showing me one finger, "Do not cuss in front my impressionable two year old…"

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven," she says, moving on to finger two, "Number two, you completed the walk of shame for the first time in your life and it was just so beautiful I could cry."

"Is that your entire list?"

"No impatient, number three, you have Christian Grey calling you DAILY and sounding like Hayden does when she has lost her doll Veronica and can't find her… If the man has ever had a reaction like this before, I would be surprised."

"Vu-ron-ca?" Hayden asks Genevieve with a deeply sad expression.

"She's over on the chair Hay, don't worry. Mommy knows where she is."

Hayden resumes smiling and turns her focus back to the god awful Wiggles.

"So you think he really likes me?" I ask, "Beyond the sex…"

"He wouldn't give a sh… darn if it was just the sex. He would stop calling you if he was done with you…"

"Hayden's fist word is going to be sex," I warn my sister, "We say the word enough around this apartment…"

"We've only said it in the past couple days," Genevieve corrects, "Because Aunty Nana is finally getting some. Correction, she should be getting some but she won't call a certain sex on legs back…"

"Are you done? Because I should probably get to work now…"

"CALL CHRISTIAN BACK…" Genevieve yells at me as I exit the apartment.

**When I finally get to work, I cannot find my boss anywhere. **"Ana," I hear my name and a light tapping. I turn to find Ryan standing in my doorway. Ryan Fitzgerald is the second in command and an absolute lovely person to be around. It's unfair, he is in graduate school, an all-around genius, and completely beautiful.

"Finch is out… you're my shadow for the afternoon."

"Oh," I say, full of glee.

"Don't sound so excited Steele," he says as he throws his sandy blonde hair back, "Fincher isn't that bad." I make a face and he laughs. "Alright, maybe he is. Let's go, I really want to show you something I've been working on."

Ryan drags me through the museum and down to one of our vacant show rooms. "Did you figure out what you wanted to do with this space?"

He smiles, "You betcha." He grabs my hand and begins to move to the ground.

"Ryan, what are you doing?"

He shakes his head, "Ana, relax. Finch isn't here, remember?" I nod and join him on the cold floor, making sure my skirt doesn't ride up. "Lights," Ryan yells out into space.

When the lights don't turn off, I turn over. "Was this all part of your brilliant plan?"

He rolls his eyes, "I've got this…. Harris, turn off the lights now!"

The lights go off and lights and sounds burst through the room. The dull and plain room turns into a festival of colors and sounds. I am in awe as my eyes chase the vibrant colors as they fly through the room.

"This," he whispers to me, "Is the future of art."

"Finch is going to hate a media presentation…" I remind him.

"Not when we inform him that this was from Coldplay's tour… he's going to buy into it because it will get people in the door…"

"I don't know," I say, "I thought this was going to be a gallery of student work throughout the Boston area… not a Coldplay exhibit." He turns to me and scowls. "I'm just saying…"

He snorts, "We have more of your precious student work downstairs… go tell me where you think."

**I spend most of my afternoon with Ryan. **We appraise the work that has been sent to the gallery and we get a chance to talk one-on-one. We really don't get to do that when Finch is here. My phone rings while we chat and of course it is Christian trying to call me again.

Ryan takes a peak at my phone. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Steele?"

"Not really," I say as I quickly dismiss the call.

"So you don't…," Ryan asks, "Have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, I'm pretty boyfriend free…"

He nods and I can tell he is weighing something over in his brain.

"What?"

He sighs, "Do you want to go… on a date with me?"

I stop and he stares me down. "You're asking me out?"

"Why do you sound surprised?"

I shake my head, "I don't know, I think I just expect most people to think I'm a pain in the ass."

He laughs, "Well you are, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to take you out…"

I sigh, "Ryan… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because… we work together, Finch is going to freak."

"I really don't give a fuck about what Finch thinks…"

At exactly the right time, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Is Christian really calling twice in a five minutes time span?

A text message from Genevieve fills my screen: _I hope work is almost over because I need you to get to the apartment now._

**I only had twenty minutes left of work so Ryan allows me to go. **I give him no answer when it comes to any impending date. He is cute and sweet, but I think dating a colleague would be disastrous.

I head up the stairs and quickly unlock the door. "Is everything ok?" I say frantically, "Is Hayden ok?"

"Yeah… everything is ok," Gen says as I completely freeze, "Christian and I are getting along swimmingly."

I stare into his beautiful grey eyes and the only feeling I can muster up is a need to kill my sister. I cannot believe she did this to me. I begin to throw off my scarf and jacket and head for the living room. He continues to stare at me as I move throughout my apartment and I feel hot and uncomfortable all at once. I hear a small cry off in the distance and Genevieve awkwardly gets up off the couch she is sharing with Christian.

"Well, I'll go take care of Hayden… you two should talk," Genevieve says as she winks at me. I am so pissed at her right now; I don't meet her eye line as she walks out the room.

After she is out of ear shot, Christian makes the first move. "I didn't know you had a niece."

I nod, trying to think of anything to say to him. "Hayden… she's two. Genevieve had her when she was sixteen."

"I see," he says as his eyes go wide, "You didn't mention her the other night…"

The sexual energy is crackling in the room. I would want nothing more than to throw him down on the couch and do exactly what we did almost a week ago.

"… Ana?" Christian asks and I realize we have been sitting in silence for a while.

I sigh, "I love my niece but I was worried about bringing her up on a first date."

He nods and suddenly moves closer to me. "Why haven't you called me back Anastasia?" His lips move slowly to my neck and I freeze. I practically convulse as they hit skin. He works his way down neck and I can't breathe. "Answer me…" he says seductively.

"I've been busy?" Is the first phrase that escapes my lips.

"I thought that might be a possibility… but you're sister seems to think you had time to call me back," he says as he kisses the side of my mouth. I am practically panting as he lowers me on the chair.

"My niece is the other room," I say as he continues his assault.

I feel his smirk against my skin, "Don't worry baby, this shouldn't take me long…. Why haven't you called me back Ana?"

"You're going to hate me when I tell you…"

He straddles me and grinds his erection into me, "Try me…"

I can barely concentrate as I try to form a complete sentence. "Before I left the next morning, I saw your text messages…"

He stops and cradles my face, his eyes filled with confusion. He gazes deeply into my eyes and after a moment, I see that he understands.

"Shit…"

"I'm really sorry Christian."

"Do not apologize… I get it now… shit." He gets up from the chair that I will never look at the same again, and adjusts his pants.

He looks over at me and sighs. "Do you want an explanation?"

Do I? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I gulp, "Yes…. But are you sure you aren't mad."

He snorts, "Baby, I can't stop thinking about you. So honestly, I don't care that you read my text messages. If this is going to go anywhere, which I so desperately want, then you'll need to know…" His eyes suddenly darken and he shakes his head, "Fuck, you're going to walk away after I lay all of this shit out there."

"How do you know?" I say softly.

"Because…" he shakes his head, pain evident in his eyes, "I am one fucked up son of a bitch."

"I wanna know…" I say softly as he leans over and kisses me.

"Then let's go, back to my place. I'll… tell you everything." The uncertainty in his eyes scares me. For some reason that I can't explain, I know if I walk away from him, I'll completely and irrevocably regret it.


	5. Toxic Relationships

**A/N – The end of this chapter will be in the present. I am going to keep it in the past for most of this, but I thought a little check in on Ana would be good. Thanks again for all the sweet comments! They keep me going! After this, I am going to work on Phoebe's babies and hopefully *fingers crossed* I'll have an update today. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Also – hopefully I won't stop for Thanksgiving (I'm awesome at typing while watching football) so I plan on updating as much as I can over these next couple days. I don't have specifics of when I'll have updates– these things just tend to happen when they happen. **

**Also – This chapter has a lemon. You know me; I am weird about writing sex scenes so I hope this worked for you :)**

**Chapter 5 – Toxic Relationships**

** I am stunned. **I am not even 100 percent sure I am breathing. Christian is staring into my eyes and I try to stare back. What he just told me is an absolute game changer. He looks anxious and I realize I haven't spoken in several minutes.

"So when you were fifteen," I say, putting my thoughts together, "You began a "relationship" with one of your mother's friends."

He nods, "Yes, we have a BDSM relationship."

I nod nervously. I kind of know what BDSM is. There was an exhibit of BDSM art that I helped organize at the beginning of my freshman year so I have a general idea.

"So she was… your dominant?"

His eyes widen in surprise, "You know what that is?"

"You keep forgetting that I am an art major… I know things." _Who are you kidding Steele, don't try to act so knowledgeable, you wanted to run for your life after that exhibit. It freaked you out then and you are so fucking freaked out now. _

He snorts, "Right."

I can't even laugh or joke right now; he has told me so much in a thirty minute time span. He was seduced at _fifteen_ by one of his mother's friends into a kinky alternative lifestyle. That is illegal, and disgusting, and so fucking depraved.

"Wait…" I ask, a realization pouring over me, "Have you not ended things with her?"

He lowers his eyes and I cannot fight the disgust on my face. "That's why she is so fucking pissed with you; of course, you are still… with her." I am not even sure if that's the right terminology for what this is.

He growls and moves over to the chair across the room. "I just hate… all of this," he seethes.

I try to analyze his cryptic statement. "Christian, you have been going on with this with her for a while… did something change overnight?"

He looks up at me with a look of astonishment on his face. He nods, "Yeah, something did. I wouldn't call it overnight… I'd say in the time period of a week." He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Christian, we went on one date and we slept together one night…"

"And I haven't been able to think about anything else," he fires back, "You are… unexpected. I didn't know I was able to feel this way…"

_ This doesn't change anything; he is still with that woman, or whatever the fuck is going on, _my subconscious barks at me.

"Christian… there is still the matter of your cross the country dominant," I remind him, "We are not doing anything else until she is resolved."

He nods, "I know."

"So…" I prompt him, "Call her."

He sighs, "It's not that easy."

"What do you mean it's not that easy?" I snap back.

"We're still under a dominant/submissive relationship and I just can't end that with a phone call… I really fucked up and I feel awful for breaking her trust."

"Well you slept with me," I hiss, "So I think that throws your little relationship out the window."

He runs his hands through his hair as he stares at his phone. "If I am going to end this with her, I need to fly to Seattle."

I practically throw my purse at him. "Are you fucking nuts? She'll seduce you and then beat you and then you'll never come back and you'll never break things off with her…"

"It's complicated Ana."

I grab my purse and head for the door, "I'll make it a little less complicated for you, if you go to Seattle, than I am done with you."

He yells for me as I leave, but I ignore him. Tears fall down my face as I storm out of his apartment for good.

**It is 2 AM and I cannot stop crying. **I hate that I stormed out, I hate that I got so mad at him. Was I crazy to get that mad? No, I wasn't. This woman seduced him at fifteen, forced him into this lifestyle, and threatened him after he slept with me. So yes, I have every right to be mad that he wants to see her and talk about their relationship in person.

He looked so miserable when he talked about her so obviously he is unhappy. Obviously, he is seeing things clearly now. He is miserable because this woman is making him miserable. Maybe he'll see this before he decides to make a trip to Seattle.

If he goes, she'll beat the shit out of him or seduce him, or something. There lies another problem, how am I supposed to be with a man who was involved with this lifestyle? I've been deflowered for almost a week, how am I supposed to just jump in that type of kinky relationship? I am so inexperienced for something like this.

_You're insane and you are way in over your head, _my subconscious scowls at me, _you have known this man a week and you are in way too far. It's probably good that you walked away before you hurt yourself. _This is all so fucked up.

I hear a soft knock at the door and I bolt out of bed. Oh my god, _this could be him_. I quickly run to the door and look through the peep whole.

I guess it has been raining because his suit is drenched. I open the door and practically launch myself at him. I can feel him laughing as we kiss.

"I haven't even told you that I called her…" he says as I step back.

"You did?" I ask as he nods.

"It's over," he says with unnamed emotion in his voice, "We had a nasty fight so I am glad I did this on the phone… it's over."

_I can't believe he did that. I can't believe he did this to be with me. _I pull him into the apartment and lead him to my bedroom. As soon as I shut the door, we begin to furiously peel the clothes off our bodies. In a matter of minutes, I am in my bra and panties and he's in a pair of Calvin's.

"We have to be quiet," I whisper into his ear, "There is a two year old in the other room."

He nods as his eyes darken. "I would really like to try something, with you…"

I nod, as he points to the bed. "Lie down and put your hands over your head."

_Shit, this is it_. This is the type of sex he knows. I compliantly lie down, excitement flying through me. He takes off his tie and ties my hands above my head. He smiles as he tightens the tie. Next, he finds a towel on the ground and rolls it up. He places it around my head and ties a knot.

"I think you've seen enough," he says as he kisses me on the side of my mouth. He moves his lips from my mouth to me neck. He continues down and stops at my chest. I feel him reach for the clasp of my bra and he quickly releases my breasts. His lips tug at my nipples and I cry out in pleasure.

His hand immediately cover my mouth, "Quiet or I won't let you come." Shit. I think I am turned on and terrified at the same time. He continues his assault, moving down my stomach to my legs and back up to the apex of my thighs.

"Should I make you come like this?" he asks as he licks my clitoris. Remembering the small child in the next room and the sexy controlling man on top of me, I control the groan that tries to escape my lips.

He snickers, "Good girl. I don't think I want you to come like that, I think I want you to come like this." He slams into me and I try to keep the noises at bay. All I can hear is our deep breathing as he continues to drive into me. I hear him strain to keep his groans of ecstasy to himself.

He finally pulls out and takes the towel off my eyes. "I want you to see me Anastasia," he whispers, "Since you can't hear me, I want you to see what you do to me. I want to see how much you arouse me. How much you turn me fucking on…"

Through the darkness, I see his beautiful face as he continues to drive into me. His look of pure pleasure mixed with control over what I am making him feel. As we wordlessly come together, he holds on to me tight and I can feel his breathing through his chest.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you," he whispers into my ear. Right now, I would do anything for this man.

**Morning creeps through my blinds as I try to pry my eyes open. **I turn over to confirm that last night wasn't a dream. A very sweaty and naked Christian Grey is attached to me, holding on to me for dear life. His beautiful eyes blink open and he smiles when he sees me.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," I say as I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Oh… I made the right choice," he says softly as he kisses me again.

"Were you unsure?" I ask, surprised by his comment.

"When you know one thing for so long… it's hard to imagine other possibilities," he explains as he runs his hand through my hair.

I am thrown off by his statement. "Have you not imagined other possibilities before?"

"No baby, I haven't," he says, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

He thinks for a second, "I never thought there were other possibilities."

Was that her influence that made him think this way? I push the thought from my mind as I roll on top of him. He laughs and kisses me again, "Round two?"

"Even though last night was fun," I whisper as I kiss his nose, "There is a two year old in this apartment that is very much awake. Also, don't forget about my very nosey sister who likes to ask a lot of questions so I doubt that would be a good idea."

As I try to move my hands to touch his chest, he quickly moves them away. "Last night was good for you?" he asks. I think he is trying to distract me.

"Let's just say, I will be dreaming about last night for a while."

He smiles and his eyes darken, "What if we did that again?"

"Had sex?" I ask, very confused. He softly strokes his thumbs at the apex of my thighs while I straddle him.

"More like, controlled you while we had sex?"

I gaze down at him, not sure what to think. "You want to be my dominant?" The idea terrifies me and lights me up at the same time.

"Yes…" he says, sounding unsure of my reaction.

Suddenly and without any warning, my door is open and Genevieve is standing in the door way. "Do you want pancakes this morning…. Fucking, holy shit," Gen screams as she shuts the door. I cover my breasts as Christian holds me protectively.

"I am so sorry," Gen screams from outside my bedroom, "I guess I definitely always need to knock now."

"Can we talk about this later," I whisper to Christian. He kisses me several times.

"Yes… we'll talk later."

**Present Day **

** My subconscious is at war with me right now. **She is screaming at me not to knock on this door. _This is only trouble, talking to him is only trouble, being around him is nothing but trouble,_ she yells passionately as I linger outside his door frame. I miss him, I miss him so much. Since he walked back into my life, he has been there for me. _You're looking for Christian in all the wrong places, _my subconscious practically screams. Fuck that bitch.

I knock and my subconscious storms off in a huff. _You're only hurting yourself, _she screams in rage. I hear his footsteps and I know he is looking through the peep hole to see who it is.

"Hi Ana," he smiles brightly when he finally opens the door, "It's good to see you."

I stand on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips. "Hey Ryan… sorry I haven't called in a couple days."

"It's fine," he says as I stroll in, "Are you hungry?"

"No, not for food," I say nonchalantly. I smile wide because I know with Ryan; I won't get a thirty minute speech on how I never eat. I begin to unbutton my top and he stares at my fingers with hungry eyes.

"We need to talk about… this," he says, gesturing to the two of us.

I stop, "What do you mean?"

He sighs, "Why are you here Ana?"

"I think you know why I'm here Ryan…"

He sighs, defeated, "What did he do now?"

"What?" I gasp.

"Listen Ana, I am getting a little sick of our relationship," he sighs, "You know damn well I am in love with you and yet I feel like I am only used for sex."

"Are you complaining?" I ask.

"No… fuck, I don't know," he says, warring with himself, "I don't like being used just because Christian Grey pissed you off or made you upset or that you miss him. Of course I love feeling close to you like this, but I hate that it happens every time that he does something…"

This day has been shit, Christian is marrying Dianna, and now Ryan doesn't even want me. Tears begin to run down my face as he sighs in defeat.

"Baby… what happened?"

I can barely contain myself as I continue to sob into my hand. Ryan walks over and wraps his arms around me and allows me to cry into his chest. He kisses me several times on my hair as I continue to cry.

"Ana…" he finally says after a while, "What happened?"

"He's marrying Dianna…" I blurt out in a sob.

"Shit…" he says as I continue to cry. As my sobs subside, he kisses me. He continues the work I started on my blouse and pries it off my body.

"I thought you told me that you hated when I came for you for only sex," I remind him. He pulls down his pants and kisses me again.

"I can make an exception," he says softly as he lowers me onto the bed and begins to kiss every part of my exposed flesh.


	6. Family and Bosses

**A/N – Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Go Texans! As always, thanks for all the comments, follows, etc. It is great motivation to keep writing! Please review if you feel so inclined and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6 – Family and Bosses**

** As Christian and I quickly dress, I worry about Genevieve's reaction. **The Steele women have issues with keeping our thoughts to ourselves, and the last thing I want is for Genevieve to scare off Christian. He must sense my unease because he walks over to me and leaves me a gentle kiss on the lips. I melt into his arms and I instantly feel better.

We both walk out and Genevieve is grinning from ear to ear. "Christian, would you like to stay for breakfast? We would love to have you," Gen says in her best flight attendant voice. _Oh dear, this is going to be interesting. _

"Genevieve, I would love to stay, thank you for the invitation," Christian answers as she shows him to the table. Hayden's little eyes go wide when she sees our breakfast guest.

"Who dat Mama?" Hayden asks as Christian takes a seat next to her.

"This is Nana's friend Christian."

"Nana?" Christian asks me with a confused expression.

"Hayden can say Ana," I clarify, "But she prefers to call me Nana."

"My daughter is a diva," Genevieve adds, "She does what she wants."

Christian chuckles, but suddenly looks very serious. He looks at me with hint of sadness then turns his full attention to my niece.

I should have known that Hayden would fall under Christian's spell. She is completely enamored with the beautiful man sitting next to her and she cannot take her grubby little eyes off him. I never knew Hayden's real father, Genevieve refused to reveal his identity, but I know he signed over the rights to Hayden on to Genevieve soon after she was born. Hayden has never had experience with a man in the house.

Hayden drops her fork and Christian politely bends over to pick it up for her. She smiles sheepishly and bats her baby eye lashes. _Oh geez, she is her mother's daughter._

"Hayden, he's taken," I say to my niece. She looks at me with confusion as Christian and Genevieve both laugh.

"So Christian…" Genevieve says, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"Oh dear God…"

Christian is staring at me, eyes wide. "I like Ana, a lot," he finally answers.

"Well, I could see that this morning," Gen answers crassly.

"Genevieve," I admonish my sister.

"I just want to make sure this is going to last for a while, and it is not some "wham bam thank you ma'am" kind of situation," Genevieve says with her dagger eyes on Christian, "My sister may be a little hard to handle at times, but that is because we've been through shit. She is so good and deserves the best."

"You don't need to worry Genevieve," Christian says, his expression matching Gen's, "I plan on treating Ana well. I know you both have been through a lot, but so have I."

Genevieve nods, very impressed. "Cwistin," Hayden asks, very businesslike for a two year old, "Come to my burfday pawty?

Genevieve laughs and I shake my head at Christian. "Well it looks like you don't need to worry about being approved by Gen because you have been invited to Hayden's birthday party by Hayden herself. You are in."

"You really want me to come to your birthday party?" he asks Hayden as she nods adamantly.

Genevieve smiles, "I guess my opinion is moot."

"Moot?" I ask her.

"Moot."

** I walk Christian out of my apartment and he smiles brightly at me as we walk. **"Did you enjoy hanging out with my sister and niece?" I ask, slightly surprised by his demeanor.

He nods, "You Steele women are a fascinating crew."

I laugh as he leans down and kisses me, "Thank you for last night and this morning."

"My pleasure," he says sweetly, "It is what boyfriends do for their girlfriends."

I gasp, "Are we using that terminology. Even after a week?"

"Who gives a shit about the time," he says, shaking his head, "I like you… a lot and I don't want to share you with anyone else. If I expect for no other men to get in my way, considering how amazing you are, I need to wife you up."

"Wife me up?"

"It's an expression my brother uses," he clarifies as he rolls his eyes, "It means I need to make you mine."

"Hmmn," I hum appreciatively as he kisses me under my ear, "I like you making me yours."

"Good," he says as I wrap my arms around him, "When can I see you again?" I notice several people staring at Christian and me as I wrap myself around him in public. I am filled with joy; I've never had this moment before and I am enjoying every moment of it.

"I work today, do you want to have dinner tonight, and then do other things?" I proposition.

He snorts, "I like that. I'll pick you up from the art gallery?"

"9:00 o clock," I say as he nods in agreement, "See you then." We kiss one more time and I am so ready to bring him back to my room and have my way with him again.

"Laters baby…" he yells from across the street.

I giggle, "Another one of your brother's expressions?" I could never see him saying that.

He laughs, "Yep."

**Finch is out today again and will be gone for most of the week. **It is just Ryan and I in the museum with other workers we get to boss around. Ryan is getting exasperated with my constant texting to Christian.

"I thought you told me you didn't have a boyfriend," he says as he peers over my shoulder.

"I didn't, until today," I smile back at him. He looks down at feet with disappointment stretched across his beautiful face._ Oh shit,_ he asked me out what, yesterday? I feel awful. I have never had two men interested in me before, and I have no idea how to handle this.

"Ryan, I am so sorry…," I say nervously.

"Don't worry about it Ana… come on, we have work to do," he says sternly as I follow him downstairs.

**A few hours more of work and it is time for Christian to come pick me up. **As I get my purse and coat together, Ryan runs into the office.

"Ana, I know you're leaving, but I want to show you something… I changed a few things to the exhibit in the main room," Ryan says, hanging at the door. Christian texted me two minutes ago saying he was on his way so I guess I have time to indulge Ryan.

"Fine, let's go," I reply as Ryan grabs my hand. He runs me down to the main room and takes his place on the ground. I reluctantly lie down next to him and he grins brightly at me.

"You're going to like this one. It was created by a student at SMFA," he says as he sits up, "Harris… hit the fucking lights."

The lights dim and colors fly through the room. This time, they seem more impressionistic and fluid. The music and the colors match and tell a story across the room. I absolutely love it. Finch will hate it but I feel better standing up for this work knowing a student created it. The music stops and the lights turn back on.

"Ana," I hear Christian's voice echo into the exhibit. I sit up quickly as Ryan follows my lead. Christian is standing outside, looking sexy as usual, and wearing a massive scowl on his face.

"Hey baby," I say as I walk over to him and kiss him sweetly. He doesn't keep his eyes off Ryan as he pulls me to his side protectively.

"I thought Ana would be finished with work at 9:00 pm…" Christian asks Ryan, scowl not going anywhere, "It's not safe to keep her after hours."

"She was done and you weren't here yet," Ryan answers, not backing down from Christian's intimidating glower, "I just wanted to show her something we've been working on… nothing to overreact over."

"It's fine Christian, let's go get dinner," I say, attempting to move him out the door.

"I just need to say that I don't like walking into my girlfriend's place of work to find her lying on the ground with her co-worker."

"I'm actually her boss."

His scowl somehow deepens, "Even better. In the future, I would hope you would work in a more professional manner with my girlfriend."

"Sure thing," Ryan says sarcastically, "Are you done throwing a fit in front of my workers?"

Christian scowls and I think he is ready to throw a punch. Harris shows up and steps in front of Christian.

"Ana, get him out of here," Harris says to me as I take his hand. He follows me willingly but he continues to stare down Ryan.

We make it to the street and I grab his face in my hands. His face is still serious and I desperately need to knock him out of his funk. I kiss him and with a surprised expression, he kisses me back. Suddenly, the tone of our kissing changes. He holds on to me greedily as he kisses me roughly. Our tongues dance together like these are our last moments on earth as passion sprints through my veins. I am almost to the point of humping him when he pulls away.

"You are mine," he says hoarsely as he stares deeply into my eyes, "I hate that fucker. He would have fucked you in the middle of the show room if he could have the chance."

"Ryan is just a friend," I say, trying to catch my breath.

He snorts, "You don't see the way he looks at you. You need to be careful with him."

I nod, "I will."

"Good," he says as he kisses me again, "Now let's go back to my place so we can finish this in private."

**Genevieve is home when I return home the next morning. **She giggles when I enter the apartment."Your second walk of shame in a matter of two weeks. That is Impressive."

"This may happen more often," I explain happily, "He keeps calling me his girlfriend."

"Woah, you're already using girlfriend/boyfriend? This is serious," Gen says as she looks up from her book, "Does he treat you right… in and outside of the bedroom?"

"Oh yeah," I say to my sister, "He is so sweet and I feel like I can talk to him about anything. And the sex… holy crap, it's good." I suddenly get very nervous, our first BDSM scene is tomorrow after work and I am really nervous, yet very excited.

"Well, I am glad you're so happy. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

"Do you know anything about his family?" she asks as she turns on her laptop.

"No," I shake my head, "He doesn't talk about them much."

"Well, looks like I am going to use my good friend google to investigate."

"Don't you have a job?" I snap.

"I have today off," Gen reminds me, "Ok, let's look you up Grey family of Seattle."

Hayden bounces into the room and launches herself onto the couch. "Where is Cwistwan, Aunt Nana?"

"He's at his apartment baby girl," I say as I kiss her sandy blonde curls.

"I yikes Cwistwan," she tells me.

"He's mine Hayden, you can't steal him from me," I tell her as she giggles.

"Find anything out," I ask Genevieve as I turn my attention back to my sister. Her eyes are wide and her face is ashen. "Gen what's wrong?"

She looks up at me and shakes her head. "Nothing Ana," she says as she picks up her laptop, "Can you watch her for a bit? I need to take a shower."

She walks out of the room as Hayden runs back into my arms with a copy of the Wiggles. "Nana, watch wiggles wif me?"


	7. I Blame The Greys

**A/N – I have been DYING to write this chapter ALL DAY. Stupid family time… lol who needs it? Totally kidding! Anyway, keep those reviews, follows, PMS, whatever coming because I love them so much! They give me the juice to write! Enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it. The last part is a piece of the present AND is in Genevieve's POV. We are side tracking a little, but it will still be fun.**

**Chapter 7 – I blame the Greys**

** When Kate Kavanagh calls during the Wiggles, I am more than happy to pick up. **I have not talked to Kate in what seems like months and I have so much to fill her in on. She is doing really well at Gonzaga University and I have no doubt she will be running the Seattle Times in five years. The damn Wiggles are singing some stupid song about Pirates when I answer the phone call.

"Hey Ana," she says happily.

"Katherine," I say happily to my cross the country BFF, "You sound chipper."

"Can't a girl just be happy to call her best friend?"

"Kate Kavanagh being this chipper is as common as Ana Steele being this chipper…. Who's the guy?"

She gasps, "Ana, I cannot believe you would reduce my happiness to some man…"

"Kate…."

I can hear her smile get wider over the phone, "He's the best. He's sweet and funny and oh my god, the sex is awesome."

"What does he do?"

I can hear her tense up, "He's a student…"

"So are we, you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"He just recently graduated from high school… he's a tad young."

"How young?" I ask in surprise. Kate with a younger man, I just can't picture it.

"In a few months he'll be nineteen. He is really close to Genevieve's age," she says hesitantly.

"Well that's not so bad, you and I are twenty one…," I say as I kick my feet up on the couch. Hayden is still absorbed with the Wiggles and isn't paying any attention to me.

"You are right, it really is not that bad. He comes from a good family too..," she says with relief from my acceptance of her new beau, "Ethan keeps calling me a cougar and I think he's being an asshole."

I can't help my giggle, "At the very least, Xavier and Birdie should be pleased with the whole "good family" thing."

"Right! He's a Grey… you remember them? He's the youngest kid in their family."

If I had a drink in my mouth, I would have sprayed it all over my living room. "A Grey?" I squeak, "Kate, I have something to tell you."

"What?" she asks with surprise.

"I'm dating a Grey too…"

"What?" she squeaks back.

"His name is Christian and he's our age."

I have to move the phone from my ear to save my eardrum from severe damage due to her high pitched screaming. "Ana, that's amazing! We're dating brothers!"

I can't help my smile, "I know…"

"What is the oldest like, their sister tells me that Elliot and Christian are polar opposites," Kate says, unable to hide her intrigue.

"He's quiet and reserved and protective and sexy…"

She gasps, "Oh my gosh, have you…?" I giggle and Kate squeals again, "Steele, you gave up your V-Card to Christian? I have been waiting for this day for so long… how was it? Was he good to you? Did he make you come? How many times did he make you come?"

"Ok Carrie Bradshaw, calm down."

"I can't help myself," she says with a sigh, "You were so "Sally Straight Laced" in high school, I am just so happy that you're finally getting some and you finally have a boyfriend."

I can't help but laugh. "I am too. He's really great."

I know his mother knows nothing of his kinky past with her supposed friend so I wonder if his brother possibly knows anything about Christian's fucked up past. Elliot may also know about his sexual predilections. I'll have to ask Christian what his family knows and doesn't know before I meet them.

"What is the rest of his family like? I assume being so close, you've met them at least once?"

"I have," she says, "The parents are wonderful, their mother is like mother Theresa re-incarnated. She's so sweet. Their Dad is very stern but nice enough. There is a daughter that is between Christian and Elliot in the birth order. Mia is sweet and a little crazy and she's with some chick named Flora."

"I had no idea that Christian's sister was a lesbian," I gasp.

"Wuz a lesbinin?" Hayden says from the carpet. _Shit,_ I keep forgetting she's down there.

Kate cracks up over the phone, "Is that Hayden?"

"Yes, she's watching the Wiggles while we talk."

"Where's Gen?"

"Shower."

"Well, tell her to ask Genevieve what lesbinins are," Kate suggests.

We both cackle at the thought. "Well, this has been a fun education about Christian's family." Maybe meeting them one day will give me a clue to why he is the way he is.

"I am surprised he hasn't said anything…"

"We've only been dating a week, but he is pretty reserved," I clarify.

"A week and you already gave up your V-Card…"

"I've waited this long… Who gives a shit when I give it up…?"

"Ana, Hayden is in the room with you," she admonishes me. Crap, I need to stop doing that. I am usually not this careless with my baby niece. I look over and she is still absorbed in the Wiggles.

"She isn't paying attention to me. No harm, no foul."

Kate sighs in exasperation, "Well you need to get your butt to Seattle so you can meet the Greys yourself. I think they'll really like you."

"I hope so."

"And I miss you too Steele. And Gen and Hayden. Birdie is terribly worried about you three now that you are in the big city without her."

I roll my eyes, "We're doing just fine. Genevieve found a job and is trying to figure out her next move as far as college is concerned, I found a job that I love, and we haven't even had to put Hayden into daycare. We've been making it work."

I am proud of us, we are making it happen and we are thriving. We've been doing this so long, we don't need all of this unnecessary help. I am proud of the family unit we have created.

"Well don't be surprised if you get a package from Birdie in the next couple weeks… she loves all three of you," Kate says.

"I'm not surprised," I say as I roll my eyes, "We love Birdie Kavanagh too…"

**Present Day – Genevieve's POV**

** "206" flashes on my screen and my blood runs cold. **I don't have his number stored in my phone, but I know that he is calling me. I know I shouldn't talk to him; no good would come from speaking with him. On the other hand, the masochist in me is begging to hear his voice. He broke my heart into a million pieces, but I still have so many feelings for him.

"Hello," I say softly.

"Hi," he replies back. After a moment of silence, he speaks again. "Is Hayden still awake?"

"No, she's asleep."

"Is Ana there?" he asks after a moment. I want to scowl at his question about Ana. She is going to kill me when she finds out that I am still taking to him. This whole fucked up situation almost killed my relationship with my sister and she was so close to pushing me out of her life. Thankfully we recovered and I got back the only person who has ever remained faithful to me.

"No she's not," I snap at him, "And she'll shit a brick if she knew I was talking to you."

He snorts, "You are barely speaking to me Gen so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

If I could growl at him, I would. "Your daughter is asleep so there is no reason for you to call me."

He sighs, "… I miss you Gen."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snap, "Fuck you Elliot. You made your choice."

"God," he sighs, "This is so damn confusing."

"You know what, I need to go to bed and you're being ridiculously cryptic so good night Elliot."

"Wait," he stops me, "Are you coming back for Christian's wedding?"

"You mean am I coming home to see Christian stomp all over my sister's heart with that sham of a relationship, yes I am. But I am not coming back to see you. I have friends and I don't give a shit about you."

"Number one," he counters, "If I heard the story correctly, Ana did some stomping of her own. And second, I want to see my daughter so you'll have to deal with me. You can't keep her from me."

"Let me remind you Elliot, she is my daughter," I snap right back. I can't believe I am still on the phone with this asshole. "Your father was the one who forced my silence and gave me money to stay away so don't give me this shit about me not letting you see Hayden. That's a bunch of crap."

"I am working on him," Elliot says, "But Gen, my mom has been dying to see her. It will kill her if she doesn't get to see Hayden when you guys come for the wedding."

Damn it, he had to pull the Grace card on me. My daughter doesn't have grandparents on my side and has grown up with Ana and me being her only source of family. This whole arrangement with Elliot and I has broken Grace's heart into a million pieces. She desperately wants to see Hayden at any opportunity and showers her with everything whenever she gets the opportunity. She has been an exemplarily grandmother considering the circumstances and I would be the Queen Bitch of Manhattan if I didn't allow Hayden time with her sweet and loving grandmother.

"Fine… Elliot, I'll make it work."

"Thank you Gen, really, thank you."

A spark of curiosity hits me. "So… how is everyone taking the engagement? Do they like Dianna and Christian together?"

He snorts, "We hide our emotions well, but nobody likes Dianna."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my Mom doesn't know all of the details, but she doesn't understand why he would give up on Ana for Dianna."

_Grace and I both_. "What about your Dad?" I know the answer to this question before I even ask it. Carrick Grey hates both Ana and I, and the feeling is very mutual, that man is a dick. He sees us both as money hungry bitches that are out to ruin their son's lives.

He sighs, "Dad doesn't know anything."

"Is that some other cheap line Elliot?"

"No it's not. He doesn't know you."

I sigh, "Whatever, say hey to Kate for me."

"We aren't together anymore," he snaps back, "I want you. It took me a while to recognize it, but now I know and I am not going to give up on you."

"Is this so you can feel like man because you want to be with the mother of your child? I don't believe a damn thing you have to say to me," I snap.

"I'll prove it when you get here next month."

I hear the door open and Ana walk through our living room. "Genevieve, I'm home."

"Ana's here, I've got to go. Bye." I throw my phone down in disgust and join my sister in the living room.

"Hey, how was your evening?" she asks as she pulls leftovers out of the refrigerator.

"Uneventful," I answer as I take a seat, "Hayden is getting really good at the Wii that Grace bought her. " Ana rolls her eyes at the mention of the Greys. "…Wait, I thought you were getting dinner with Portia?"

Ana shakes her head, "Portia couldn't make it so I decided to get some work done at the gallery." I get the smallest feeling that she's lying to me, but I don't test her on it. I have lied too much to her to ever get to question Ana about anything.

"Were you on the phone when I got home?"

I freeze. Shit. Shit. Shit. "Yeah… a parent of one of my students was freaking out over her kid's English grade."

Ana nods, accepting my answer. "Well I am going to head for bed. Goodnight sis."

"Goodnight Ana." She kisses me on my forehead and waltzes over to her bedroom.

We are lying to each other… again. This is not going to turn out well. I blame the fucking Grey Family.


	8. Going back to Seattle

**Chapter 8 – Going back to Seattle**

**"It's my burfday, it's my burfday, it's my burfday," Hayden screams throughout the apartment. **

"Yes baby girl, it's your birthday," Genevieve says as she kisses my niece on the forehead.

Hayden is decked out for her party with a pink tutu and a princess tiara. She is absolutely beaming, she loves being the center of attention.

The apartment is a pink palace. Genevieve and I have been working all morning long in preparation for her big shindig. Hayden has made friends with several neighborhood kids so we should have a packed house. Genevieve looks on at a happy and crazy Hayden with a wistful smile.

"You ok Gen?" I ask as I rub her back.

Genevieve shakes her head, "She's just getting so old and she still doesn't know her Dad."

My eyes go wide, "You have never talk about her Dad." Genevieve has never wanted to talk about him. From what I've heard, Gen and Hayden's Dad got drunk at a high school party, had sex, and nine months later came our little bundle of joy. He easily gave up his rights to his daughter and Genevieve has never looked back.

"I just wish she had… somebody. She needs a Dad. I don't want her to run away and become a stripper."

I laugh, "We'll make sure she doesn't."

"Hello," I hear Christian's voice from the front door, "Why is this door open?"

"We like the cool air," Gen yells back at him, "We've been working hard."

Suddenly, men I don't recognize are walking through our apartment with boxes. "Where can we put these boxes ma'am?"

"Uuuh," Gen says confused, "What are they?"

Christian finally pops up. He is wearing a blue button up and jeans, his hair is tousled and sexy. I have erotic thoughts of me pulling at his copper hair as he drives into me.

"The first box is Hayden's present from me," he says as he kisses me on the cheek, "Hey baby."

"Hey..." I say all breathy and aroused. He smirks and Genevieve rolls her eyes.

"The rest of the boxes, Christian?"

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Well, I mentioned to my mother the whole story about you and Ana and I told her that I was attending Hayden's birthday today and she asked if she could send gifts. I guess she just knows that you both don't have other family and she felt bad. My mom has a big heart…. Oh and my mom left a card for all of this Genevieve."

Gen grabs the card quickly out of Christian's hands and moves to show the moving men where to put the boxes.

"That was very sweet of your mother," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He kisses me too softly and smirks, "She's a wonderful woman, and I can't wait for you to meet her."

I make an anxious face, "I hope she'll like me."

"Don't worry, I've been talking you up… she already likes you Anastasia."

**Hayden's birthday was a complete success. **The apartment is a disaster area and there is just enough cake for Christian and me to share a piece. The little birthday girl is passed out in the living room, holding on the doll that Grace bought for her.

Presents are spread throughout the apartment and it is obvious what Grace Grey bought compared to what everyone else got her. Grace spoiled her rotten. She bought Hayden a set of dolls, dresses that fit her perfectly, a kitchen set, a doll house, and Barbie dolls. I am surprised Grace went this over the top for a little girl she has never met.

"Grace really went overboard," I say to Genevieve as Christian and I dig into the cake. Gen nods but doesn't say anything.

"My mom enjoys spoiling children," Christian says as he digs into the cake. He makes a face when he tastes the cake and I can't help but laugh.

"Too sweet for you baby?"

He nods, "That tastes pink." I laugh and he smiles, "I love that sound…. Anyway, my mom is a pediatrician so she has a soft spot for children."

"That's sweet of her."

He nods, "Since this is over, let's go for a walk. I need to talk to you about something."

"**So…" he says as we walk hand in hand down the street, "I need to go to Seattle for a couple days."**

I freeze on the spot, "What?"

"Don't worry; I will stay away from Elena. She's not even on my radar. I just have some business I need to take care of and I can't do it across the country."

I am trying to hold back tears; we haven't been separated since we got together. "What does 'a couple of days' mean?"

"A week…" he says softly.

"Christian, a week? What about school?"

He shrugs it off, "I'm not too worried about school."

"What if she figures out your home," I sob with panic, "What if she tries to hurt you or make you her submissive again." If she hurts him, I will fly across the country to kill her myself."

I wrap my arms around him and he kisses me as many times as he can. "I can handle myself, I'll be ok baby. I need to do this…"

"What will you be doing in Seattle anyway?" I ask as we pull away.

He sighs in defeat, "I can't tell you, just trust me ok?"

When he grabs my hand and we walk back to the apartment, I realize I don't have a choice. I am sending my boyfriend off to the same city with the woman who abused him as a teenager and I can't do a damn thing about it.

**I sit in the submissive pose and I feel my heart beating in my chest. **I see his feet as he walks throughout the apartment and I feel the need for him bloom deep inside my body. He is an expert at making me wait and I really wouldn't want it any other way.

"Stand," he demands in his sexy dominant tone. I stand with my eyes still on the ground. "You look so fucking sexy Miss Steele. I can't wait to be inside you."

I don't say anything for a second and his eyes are shooting daggers into me. "Oh sorry, thank you."

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you sir."

"Good girl," he smirks, "Actually Miss Steele, right now I would really like to fuck that smart mouth of yours."

I gulp and I feel the moisture pool between my thighs. I have learned how much it turns me on to fuck him with my mouth. To see him writhe in ecstasy because of me and my mouth turns me on in ways I can't describe.

"Drop," he commands. I fall to my knees and look up at him as I tug at the zipper on his jeans. I pull them down and immediately ensnare him in my mouth. His eyes close and he lets out a low groan in his chest.

As I continue to suck and lick him, his breathing gets harder and sharper. I continue my assault as his groans become louder and deeper.

"No more," he commands hoarsely. _Hell no_, I am enjoying this way too much. "No more, Anastasia," he demands once more. I continue my assault as I feel something sharp hit my back.

**I bolt up in bed and try to catch my breath and gain my bearings.** I laugh at myself when I feel the pool of moisture already between my legs. Christian is a coast away from me and he still makes me wet. I curl back up and take in Christian's scent. I jacked a pillow from his apartment to hold me over while he is in Seattle. I miss him. He's been gone nearly four days and I miss him so much.

I was nervous when he said he needed to go home for a couple days. I have prayed every night for Elena not to find him. Every night when we have talked, he swears up and down that he hasn't seen Elena and he can't wait to come home to me. Hopefully he is being honest with me. He hasn't lied to me yet, it would kill me if he lied to me.

I love him. I had no idea I would be able to feel this way, but I do. I love how sexy he is, and how sweet he is. The sex is unbelievable and he makes me come loudly every single time he makes love to me or fucks me. He is so protective and unreasonable and a pain in the ass, but I am absolutely smitten. We've been together for only two months and I have fallen head first for him.

As if I summoned him with just my thinking of him, I hear a ding from my cell phone.

*_I'm outside – let me in*Christian_

I practically trip as I run for the front door. I don't even check to see if he is really out there as I quickly unlock the door. Sure enough, he is standing outside my door, looking sexy as ever. I pounce on him and we are all hands and lips and panting.

"Can we save this for about ten minutes," he says breathless, "I need to tell you something." We kiss deeply one more time and we walk to my room.

I lay down on my bed and Christian snuggles in next to me. "How was your trip baby?" I ask.

He kisses me several times on the forehead. "It was so good, but it doesn't come close to lying here with you." I smile sleepily into his shoulder. I breathe in deeply as we take in a moment of quiet. "And no… I didn't see Elena," he adds after some time.

"Really?"

"Mom doesn't know where she is. Elena and her husband split and no one has heard from her since," he says with a hint of dismay in his tone, "It's like she dropped off the face of the earth."

"Odd."

"I know," he says, "But I am done talking about Elena… I have some news and I can finally tell you why I went to Seattle in the first place."

"Yes, please inform me about this mystery trip."

I feel him smile as he speaks, "I got the money."

I look up at him, "What?"

He smiles and I can't help but smile back, "I got the money to do what I have always wanted to do. I have starter money to begin my company."

I sit up with my mouth wide open, "You did? Baby, that's amazing… how?"

"Well," he sighs, "Elena led me to believe for months before I met you that only she would be able to help me start my company and succeed in anything."

Fucking bitch troll.

"But I went home, determined to make this work without her control," he says, eyes filled with excitement, "And I was able to make it happen… I talked to a few of my Dad's colleagues and one of his colleagues is funding me 100%."

"That's so good," I say as I kiss him, "I am so proud of you. See, you are so much better without her."

He nods and his expression softens, "I am. More than I ever thought I could be." We kiss again and we both sigh with contentment as we pull away. "Ana…"

"Yes."

"I want you to come back to Seattle with me."

"What?" I gasp. Is he really asking me this, after two months of dating? "What about Hayden and Genevieve, and what about my major?"

"While I was home, I looked into the University of Washington for both you and Gen. You'll be able to transfer without any problem and they are ready to accept Gen whenever she is ready."

I run my hands through my hair and I try to take all of this in. "Christian, I don't know about this."

"What? What do you mean?" he asks, his eyes raw and filled with concern.

"It's just so soon Christian…"

He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life," he says softly as he reaches into his jacket. He pulls out a small box and I feel my heart fall into my stomach. "Anastasia Steele, I love you. I want you to come with me to Seattle and help me build my company as my wife. Will you marry me?"

He opens the box and a beautiful square diamond stares back at me. Tears fall down my face as he leans over to kiss me.

He looks nervous when I can't stop my tears and I don't say anything. "Ana?"

"Yes," I blurt, "I'm sorry. Yes, I'll marry you." He sighs with relief as he pulls me close. He slides the ring on my finger. "This is beautiful Christian."

"It was my grandmother's," he says as we stare at it together. It is a princess cut with smaller diamonds surrounding the center. It is perfect; it's something I would pick for myself if I could. "My mother is ecstatic to meet you. She found it for me after I told her."

"I can't wait to meet her," I say as he kisses me again. Could I be any happier right now?

"Meet who?" Genevieve asks from the door.

Christian and I both look up at my sister. "Hey Gen," I say to my sister, "We're moving to Seattle."

Genevieve's eyes go wide and I can see her tense, "No, Ana. I am not uprooting my daughter again and you aren't done with school. You've only known him for two fucking months, you aren't moving to fucking Seattle with him."

I am shocked by Genevieve's resistance and I can tell from Christian's face that he is too. She has to come with us; she wouldn't survive in Boston alone.

"Genevieve," Christian says softly, like he's calming a scared animal, "I've asked Anastasia to marry me. I am beginning my company and I want you and Hayden to come with us. "

Genevieve's hard exterior immediately softens. "What?"

I nod, tears still in my eyes. I hold up my engagement ring and I think I see tears in Gen's eyes. "Ana," she says breathless, "… I am so happy for you."

We embrace and she sobs softly into my neck. "So now are you so resistant about going back to Seattle with us?"

We pull away and Genevieve rolls her eyes. "I still am, but I'll do it if it means you'll be happy."

"I thought you loved Seattle?" I ask Gen as her eyes darken slightly. _What's her problem?_

Genevieve stays silent as Christian interjects. "I've talked to the University of Washington. They'll admit your sister Genevieve AND they'll accept you too. You can start your degree."

I smile brightly at Genevieve as she smiles back at me. "See, he's not so bad. He's actually pretty great. And Seattle will be great too G, I promise."

Gen laughs and nods her head. "I guess we're going back to Seattle."

**A/N – Thanks again for everything! You guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews! Just a warning… when they go to Seattle, it is going to be a shit storm. And I am so excited to write it! Lol Thanks again! Also – I tried my best with the BDSM scene! I hope it worked… if it didn't, well – sorry! :) There are other authors much better at that than I am and I am not afraid to admit it. lol**


	9. Tying up loose ends

**Chapter 9 - Tying up Loose Ends**

**Ana's POV **

** Christian drives up to the bar and I see Portia's long skinny frame standing at the front door. **I wanted our last night in Boston to be simple and not too crazy. Portia obviously had other plans. Portia Gainsborough is my next door neighbor and the only red head I have ever known. She is the social butterfly to beat all other social butterflies. I have never met anyone who knows as many people as Portia knows. She smiles brightly as I roll down my window.

"Hey you two," he says sweetly.

"Christian, this is Portia, you met her at Hayden's birthday party."

"Right," he says, recognizing the face, "Good to see you again.

"You too," she nods, "Ok, before you can come into the party, I must see the ring."

I happily give Portia my hand and she lights up when she sees the ring. "Wow, this is amazing. Well done Christian."

"It was my grandmother's."

Portia sighs, "How romantic. This is definitely a Jane Austen novel or something…."

I giggle, "I'm not 100 percent sure it is, but you're right, he is completely romantic."

She smiles, "Well, do I have a night planned for you too. I have some recognizable faces from school and the neighborhood plus a few Seattle native friends of mine that you will love!"

"How do you have friends from Seattle in Boston for the weekend?"

"Just call me the friendship fairy!" Portia says as she flaps her arms. We get out of the car and follow her inside.

"Can we just go home," Christian says, "And I can have you in the last few places in my apartment?"

I giggle, "Baby, I don't know where else there is left. You've had me all sorts of ways." He snickers as we continue to walk. "I've never met any of your friends Christian… are we missing anyone you want to see?"

He suddenly gets very uncomfortable. "Not really."

"Why not?" I ask.

He shrugs and makes sure Portia is out of ear shot, "I've just never needed them. Elena was the center of my world for so long, I never had time for them."

This woman seduced him at fifteen, introduced him to an alternative sexual lifestyle, and never allowed him to have friends his own age. She is a fucking bitch troll to the max.

"Well…" I say as I kiss the palm of his hand, "I think it is time you made some friends. Some guy friends that you can let off steam with. I bet Portia has billions of them in there…"

"I have my ways of letting off steam," he says, giving me a salacious grin. I smack him and he chuckles.

I need to try another tactic with him because he isn't getting it. "You told me that it is a dominant's job to take care of their submissive?" I ask as Christian checks again to see if anyone can hear us.

He nods, "Yes."

"Elena obviously didn't take good enough care of you. It is obvious she was only in your relationship for her sexual gratification."

He stares deeply into my eyes, trying to decipher what to say next. "She did set me back on track Ana; I was headed for jail if it wasn't for her. She showed me discipline and focus. I wouldn't have the drive to do what I am about to do in Seattle without her."

I roll my eyes and he scowls at me. _Try and spank me here in public Grey, I dare you._ "You have said this millions of times and I guess I am supposed to believe it. But there are a few things in life that you've missed out on… friends being one of them."

"It's my turn to roll my eyes."

"Just trust me, ok," I ask of him, "Let's go inside and meet some new people. Who knows, you may actually enjoy yourself."

"What are you two still doing out here," Portia yells from the entrance of the bar, "Get the fuck in here."

**Portia has outdone herself this time. **She has introduced me to Nolan and David, a gay couple from Seattle. I have spent several hours talking with them and I love them already. Christian is fine with me spending all of my time with Nolan and David because they are gay and he doesn't have to worry about them hitting on me.

Portia's friends Mitchell and Eddie are different, but it seems that Christian is too busy with them to worry about them hitting on me. Mitchell is a baseball pitcher and Eddie is a catcher for the Seattle Mariners and I think Christian might have a man crush on the pair of them.

"If my man runs off with Eddie and Mitchell," I yell at Portia, "I am blaming you."

"Oh man," David says, "I would love to see the three of them together."

"Ew, that's my fiancé you are talking about," I say as I smack him.

"You lucky little girl," David sighs, "What's the sex like?"

"Buy me a few more drinks David and I'll tell you…" I say as Nolan and David burst into laughter.

"Seriously, dinner every week when you and Christian are all moved in," Nolan says, so sure of our blooming friendship, "You are too fun and with that tasty dish, I want to be best friends for life."

"He is taken Nolan," I yell, "I don't like you two gawking at my fiancé. Enough!"

"Oh shit, the Wicked Witch of the West is here," David says pointing to the front door. I turn around to find an upset Diana making her way towards us.

"Why do you say that?" I ask in surprise, "You don't know her."

"Just a feeling…" David answers.

"What the fuck Anastasia?" Dianna screeches at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask in shock over Dianna's behavior.

"You are moving to Seattle and engaged to Christian? Why didn't you fucking tell me? And why didn't you tell me about this party? I have been one of your best friends since you moved here Anastasia…."

"I didn't invite you," Portia seethes, "Because I hate you." The whole bar is staring at us now and I can see daggers in Christian's eyes from across the room.

I think Dianna practically screeches, "Well, I guess you are the type of girl that once you get a boyfriend, you ignore everyone else, you self-righteous bitch."

"Get the fuck out," Christian barks at her, "Don't talk about my fiancée like that you miserable witch." Christian snakes his arm around me and I think I can hear David sigh.

Dianna stomps out and Christian sneaks a kiss on my temple. "You ok?"

I nod, "Yes."

I am sure he can smell the alcohol on my breath. "Wow, you've been drinking a lot. I should take you home."

I nod and begin my goodbyes. When I hug David, he whispers into my ear, "When you have sex tonight… call me and put me on speaker phone."

I smack him and giggle, "You sicko. I can't wait till we're all in Seattle together."

**Genevieve's POV **

** As I saunter up the Grey's driveway, I feel my stomach turn. **I want to puke. I haven't talked to these people since Hayden was born and I am terrified for the meeting we are about to have.

This time, Grace knows. Before, I was only dealing with Carrick and sometimes Elliot. The note Grace sent with Hayden's toys explicitly stated that she was sorry and she wanted to be there for me and Hayden. I am not sure what exactly she was apologizing for in the note, but I guess I am about to find out.

I straighten my coat and knock at the door. _You can do this Gen; you need to do this Gen. For Ana and for Hayden. _

The housekeeper answers. "I'm here to see the Greys, my name is Genevieve Steele."

The housekeeper nods in recognition and begins to take my coat, "Right this way Miss Steele, the Greys are waiting for you in the sitting area."

I nod and follow her to where the Greys are located. Carrick is seated on the chair in the corner, his eyes wide and terrifying. Grace is seated on the couch next to Elliot. I haven't seen Elliot in nearly two years and it kills me how much Hayden looks like him. She has a lot of me in there, but the eyes are Elliot's. His hair has changed, but the sandy blonde curls he used to have are prevalent through my daughter's hair. Those damn curls make it hard for me to clean her hair. _Good_, another reason for me to hate Elliot.

"Genevieve, dear, thank you so much for joining us this afternoon," Grace says as she shows me to a chair across the room, "Please take a seat."

I sit and straighten my dress nervously. "I called this meeting to talk about a few changes that have happened since we last spoke."

All three nod in recognition. "Yes," Carrick speaks, "The engagement of our son and your sister has complicated things…"

Grace snorts and shakes her head in disgust. "Complicated things Carrick? You sure as hell complicated things when you signed over my granddaughter to her mother without even a word to me about it."

"Not this again Grace," Carrick sighs.

"Oh, we'll be talking about this for a while," Grace spits back at Carrick, "How dare you lie to me for two years and make that disgusting legal agreement behind my back. And how dare you get angry with me for bringing it up…"

I sit in awe as I allow them to continue their argument. I try to keep my thoughts out of this. I came for one purpose and one purpose only. I can't let this distract me.

"I am here," I say, stopping them in their tracks, "In hope that we can continue life as normal."

Elliot and Grace both look at me with horrified confusion. "What do you mean?" Elliot asks, speaking for the first time.

"I think that we shouldn't tell Ana and Christian who Hayden's father is. Hell, I don't want to tell anyone who Hayden's father is. We continue with life as normal."

I think I see a tear in Grace's eye. "Darling, when your sister and Christian get married, they'll have to know."

"If that happens, we'll tell them then… maybe. I am not taking any chances when my daughter is concerned."

I have two very valid reasons to keep my daughter away from this family. I don't care if Ana and Christian are getting married, I don't want anything to do with these people. I don't want my daughter stuck with this horrible family who does nothing but lie and treat outsiders like shit.

"Genevieve," Grace says in a sob, "Please re-consider. I would love to get to know my granddaughter and it is a stab in the heart to know that I was lied to for two years." Her eyes turn to Carrick with disgust.

"I am sorry Grace, I just can't," I answer, playing with my fingers while I talk, "I have put my sister through a lot of crap in the past thirteen years. She's never dated, she's never had anyone. Now she has met Christian and she has fallen for him, and I don't want anything to mess that up. I don't want all of my messed up crap to get in the way of her happiness. She deserves for me not to mess things up. I owe her that. I owe her a normal life. That, and a few other reasons, is why I want to continue to keep our lives separate."

Elliot is staring at me at this point and I am trying not to look at him. I think he has possibly gotten sexier in the last two years. His shoulders are more broad and muscular and his chiseled face is growing stubble, _if I could just run my tongue along that chin. _

Tears well up in Grace's eyes and she sighs. "If that's what you want Genevieve, then we'll respect your wishes." Grace looks over at Elliot and he looks back at her with an unnamed emotion. They both look over at Carrick and I can see the pure hatred in Grace's eyes.

"I think it is time for me to go," I say, getting up from my seat. I say quick goodbyes and head for the foyer.

"This is all your fault," I hear Grace sob as the housekeeper hands me my coat, "If you hadn't done this, I would be able to see my granddaughter."

_ Ignore those voices Genevieve, ignore them. _"Please, I did Elliot a favor. He didn't want to be saddled with the responsibility of a child at the age of sixteen."

Elliot's voice pierces through and I cannot help but freeze cold in my place. "I never said that I didn't want my own fucking daughter Dad. You fucking forced me into this. Now because of you, one day, I'll have a front row seat to some other fucker being the father to my daughter."

I feel the sob escape my chest as I exit the house. _What did he just say?_

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best as always! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**


	10. A Christmas Brunch

**A/N – Ok, I must warn you, it will be a few chapters before you see the whole picture on why Dianna and Christian are engaged. So, it will take a while, but I do appreciate your patience! Lol. I can't thank you enough for the support! It helps me to keep writing! Real life begins tomorrow so I am trying to update before that happens! My hope is to update during the week but I am not 100% sure that will happen. **

**Chapter 10 – A Christmas Brunch **

**Genevieve's POV **

** "Hayden," I try to coax my daughter, "Please let Mommy dress you." **She shakes her head violently as she continues lay down face first on her bed. That can't be comfortable. "Hayden Carla Steele, you get off this bed and let me dress you for the Christmas party."

"I don wanna go Mama," she squeals. Dear lord_, of all the times for her to throw a fit._

"What is going on in here?" Ana says as she stands at the door, "Are you killing her Gen?"

"No," I huff, "Your niece is throwing a fit."

"Hayden," Ana says in a demanding tone , "Why won't you let mommy dress you for the Christmas party?"

"I don wanna go Nana!" she screams, "I wanna stay hewe." I groan in frustration as Ana goes to the closet.

"Gen, go get dressed. I'll deal with the little Lindsay Lohan and her fit." I love when Ana does this. I have never thought of myself as a single mom, I have always thought of myself as a single mom with an Ana at home.

Sure enough, Grace found a loop whole in the deal Carrick made with me. She is throwing her annual Christmas brunch and since I am the sister of her son's fiancée, of course I am invited. Apparently, her Christmas parties have always been in the evening, but I have a feeling she made it a brunch so there would be no excuse to why Hayden couldn't attend.

I am an absolute wreck. Elliot saw her once when she was born while he took the paternity test, but he hasn't seen her since. She'll be seeing her whole family for the very first time. Of course, we all have to act like we don't know each other. _God, this is a freaking mess._

"Genevieve," I hear from behind me as I jump fifty feet in the air.

"God Christian, you scared the shit out of me," I say as I try to control my breathings.

"Sorry," he replies, startled by the fact that I'm startled, "I didn't mean to scare you… where is my fiancée?"

"She taking care of my three year old who is pulling a full Christian Augilera in her bedroom," I say as I head to my bedroom. He nods and walks off to Hayden's room.

"By the way," he says as I am about to turn the corner, "Once Ana and I are married, we would love to keep you and Hayden for as long as you need. You both are my family now too."

Christian continues to prove my hatred for his family wrong. Maybe they aren't all so bad. "Thanks Christian."

**After much fighting between Ana and Hayden, my little diva is finally dressed and safely in the car. **Christian is in the driver's seat and he sweetly holds Ana's hand the entire way to his parent's house. I smile to myself; _this is why you need to keep this quiet from them. Let them have a normal relationship, they deserve it. _

"You two are adorable… you should get married," I say as Ana laughs.

"Thanks sis…"

"Nana gitting murried," Hayden says as Ana laughs with glee.

"Yes I am you little munchkin."

"I yoves you Uncle Cwistin," Hayden says to the front seat. We are all amazed by Hayden's sudden act of love for her future Uncle. Christian smiles back at her and I think he is stunned, I guess no three year old has ever declared their love for him before. My sister the wimp is tearing up and actively trying to stop her tears from turning into full blown sobs.

"I love you too Hay," he finally says as Hayden smirks back at him.

"Hayden Carla, what have I told you about flirting with my man," Ana finally jokes.

"Sowy Nana."

**I don't think I have ever walked up this driveway without feeling like an anxiety attack is on its way. **Despite the fact that Hayden declared her love for Christian on the ride over here, she is still grumpy as ever. Despite being so grumpy, Ana really dressed her up cute for Christmas. Her dress is red with a green glittery tutu. She is wearing red slippers and her sandy blonde curls are pulled up into a bun. She stays wrapped around me as we make it to the door.

"You three are bunheads," Christian observes. I guess I didn't realize Ana, Hayden, and I are all wearing big, artfully created buns in our hair.

"Hmmm, I guess we are," Ana says, touching Hayden's bun, "I didn't get a good look at you Gen before we got in the car, but you look really good."

"Thanks?"

"It looks like you dressed up for somebody," Ana observes.

"I didn't dress up for anybody Anastasia Steele," I say affronted. If I want to look good for a damn party, I will look good.

"Geez, lighten up Gen, I'm just making an observation… but that dress shows off your hot legs, hoping to hit on any of Christian's family members?"

Before I can shut her down, the housekeeper answers the door. She shows us to the living room to where several other guests are seated.

"Oh good, Christian and company are here," Grace says as she gets up to greet us, "Hello dear, how's my boy?"

"I'm well mother," he says as he kisses her cheek, "You remember Anastasia?"

"Yes of course I remember the woman who has stolen my son's heart," Grace exclaims as she hugs Ana, "It's good to see you again. You look lovely."

"Thank you Grace," Ana says with a bright smile, "This is my sister Genevieve and her daughter Hayden."

I see Elliot perk up at the mention of my name and several others look over as well. _Did Grace go against our deal and tell people? I sure hope not. _

Hayden is hanging off my shoulder and oblivious to the world. She is still so grumpy and doesn't meet Grace's eye line.

"I'm sorry, seems that somebody is a little grumpy this morning," I say as Grace smiles deeply. A storm of emotions crosses her face as she looks on at her granddaughter for the first time.

"I understand. It's the age. Well once a certain little girl is out of her grumpy spell, I think there might be a few presents for her in the other room under the tree."

Hayden immediately perks up and smiles widely. Of course, my daughter the diva decides to not be so grumpy in the presence of presents.

"Grace, you shouldn't have," Ana replies.

"Nonsense," Grace says with a wave, "We don't have little children in the house anymore and I love the opportunity to spoil a sweet girl rotten."

"Mommy, can I open the pwesents?" she asks so sweetly I could barf.

"Let's all move to the sitting room and watch Hayden open her gifts," Christian announces. The whole crew moves to the sitting room together in a pack. I notice Carrick turn the other way and head for his study.

My mouth drops open when I see the tree and the presents. The Grey's tree is ginormous and there are presents everywhere.

"Grace really, you shouldn't have," I say in shock. Hayden is going to hate Christmas at home after she's had this killer Christmas at grandmother's house.

"Not all of them are for Hayden," Grace clarifies, "Just the ones in the pink paper." There are still at least ten boxes wrapped in pink paper.

Hayden jumps out of my arms and heads for her mound of gifts. The rest of the room watches on with smiles as Ana, Christian, Grace and I help Hayden open her gifts. Elliot nonchalantly takes a seat next to me and I try my best to ignore him.

"Smile for me dear," Grace says as Hayden smiles big as she opens the gift in her hand. Christian helps her get the paper open and she shrieks when she sees what is inside.

"A babie aiwpwane," Hayden shrieks, "Tank you!" She runs and hugs Grace. I can see Grace try to hold back tears.

"You're welcome sweet girl," Grace says softly as she plants a kiss on the top of her head. _Shit,_ am I making a mistake by keeping her from Grace? Hayden doesn't have a grandmother on my side; she at least deserves someone to spoil her rotten. Was this separation from the Greys more for me or was it really for Hayden?

"Hayden," Christian says as she motions her to him, "This is my brother Elliot… can you say hi Elliot?"

_Shit, shit, shit. _Elliot looks extremely nervous as Hayden smiles shyly at him. "Hi Lelliot." They both laugh as if she said something funny.

"Hey Hayden, do you need help opening that last gift?" Elliot asks her.

Hayden nods as Elliot helps her with her present. This time, I can't stop the tears about to fall from my eyes. He opens up the box and shows her the necklace inside.

"Priddy," she says as he pulls it out of the box.

"Here sweet girl, let me put this around your neck." She spins for him and I officially start sobbing. God, am I making the right choice? Seeing Elliot and Hayden together just looks right. She deserves to know him; she deserves to have a Dad.

"Do I wook priddy?" she asks him.

Elliot nods and I think he might cry. "Of course you do sweet girl." That's it for me; I have to get out of here. I walk out of the room, trying to stop my crying. I catch Grace's eye for a minute and she gives me a sympathetic look.

I find a vacant bathroom and try my damn best to stop crying. Since when has Elliot Grey been this sweet? I remember him as the dumb, rich, insensitive jock from high school who wouldn't give somebody like me the time of day. The only reason he did was because we both were drunk. I hear a knock on the door, and I quickly try to fix my makeup.

"Gen," I hear Elliot say from outside.

"What?" I snap.

"I'm just making sure you're ok… can I come in?" _Do not let him in_, my subconscious screams.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you…"

"About what?" I snap as I rub my runny mascara away.

"What do you think I want to talk to you about?" he answers back. I groan inwardly as I open the door.

"Hi," I say as he smiles.

"Hi," he says back, "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy…"

He nods as he takes a seat on the counter. He watches me intently as I re-apply my makeup. "Gen… I want to know my daughter," he finally says after a moment.

"Really?" I snap at him.

"Stop it, listen, my Dad is a douchebag."

"You seemed to listen to him three years ago."

He groans, "Three years ago I was 16 years old. I didn't know what I was doing."

"So was I Elliot, I was 16 years old and I had to take care of my newborn daughter by myself. So don't throw that "I was 16 and I didn't know any better" bull shit," I snap, "Because I had to learn how to grow up pretty damn fast."

"I'm sorry Gen," he says, running his hands through his hair, "I am so sorry for what happened, but I want to make things better. I want to get to know the both of you."

"Why?" I practically yell, "Why do you give a shit about me?"

"Because," his tone changes to a whisper, "Three years ago, if things were different, I was going to pursue you. I wanted to be with you because you aren't like everybody else. You are different and beautiful and smart and sexy and a pain in the ass and after we got out of that bed after some damn good sex which is surprising because we were 16, I wanted us to have a normal relationship."

I laugh at him, "Those are really good lines Elliot. Use them on a dumber girl…"

"They aren't lines."

"Really, because they sound like lines from the Lifetime Original Move,"I'm in love with the mother of my child three years after she bared my spawn"… No thank you, now get out of the bathroom, I need some privacy."

His jaw is on the floor as I motion for him to move along. He walks out and turns back to me. "I'm not done with you Gen… far from it."

"Great, glad to hear it," I say sarcastically as I smack the door in his pretty face.

**Ana's POV**

** "Grace, thank you again for everything, Hayden has loved everything you have given her," I thank Grace as we head to the dining room table.**

"It's not a problem, really. She is a sweet little girl," Grace says sweetly as she grabs my hand.

"Not this morning," Christian says as Elliot sits across from him, "She had quite the fit this morning."

"What happened?" Elliot asks.

"Oh she was wining because she was tired and she didn't like the dress that her mom picked out for her. So I picked out something different and she calmed right down," I answer him.

"She is so cute," Mia, Christian's sister, says from across the table, "And so sweet and so funny. Genevieve must be so proud. You both should be."

"I am," Gen says as she suddenly appears at the table. Hayden must have found her mommy because she is holding on to Gen for dear life. "What am I proud of?" Gen asks Mia.

"That sweet little thing holding your hand," Mia says, pointing to Hayden.

She laughs, "Oh yes, of course."

"Genevieve dear," Grace says, "Come sit down here by me. Hayden can sit in this chair and you can sit in the next."

Gen shakes her head and decides to sit by Flora. Grace suddenly looks very disappointed while Carrick just looks irritated.

Grace changes gears, "So, have you talked to Mia about wedding plans Anastasia?"

Mia's eyes twinkle with excitement. I already love Mia, she has accepted me immediately and she is just so warm and friendly. "Not yet, but I need to get to it."

"Yes you do," Mia pouts, "But good thing the groom is living at home so I can pick his head for ideas."

"Hopefully not long sister dear," Christian reminds her, "We found the apartment and that obviously goes to the girls because of Hayden, but we haven't found a place big enough for all four, but I have a few prospects."

"Whatever," Mia says as she waves Christian off, "Whenever you are ready Ana, Flora and I are here to plan!"

Mia's girlfriend Flora is the more silent and reserved out of the couple. She is quite beautiful, being Latin and supermodel skinny.

"Baby, don't rush her," Flora says calmly, "A lot is going on with her right now…"

"We do want to get married as soon as possible," Christian butts in. _We do?_

We are suddenly interrupted by loud noises at the front door. "Dr. Trevelyan, Mrs. Lincoln has arrived," the housekeeper says seconds later.

"She has?" Grace belts out in shock, "Send her in."

I turn to Christian and he looks pale. "Baby, what's wrong," I whisper. He doesn't move his head and still looks absolutely petrified.

"Elena," Grace greets the new arrival, "I am so happy to see you. We were worried sick."

My stomach falls to the floor. "Shit," I whisper.

"Yes," Christian whispers back, "Shit."

"Oh Elena," Grace says, leading the blonde bitch into the room, "You must meet Christian's new fiancée, did you know my son got engaged?"

"I did…" she says and I can already sense the annoyance in her tone, like I am a little bug that has yet to be squashed.

"Elena this is Anastasia, Anastasia, Elena," Grace says as she Sharon Stone hands over her perfectly made nails to me.

"Anastasia, it is an honor to meet you." I can feel the venom run through my blood. The bitch is out for me, I can feel it.


	11. Damage Control

**A/N – This chapter will be in Christian's POV… we haven't heard much from him so I think it's about time :) – Thanks again for all of your kind words about my story. You guys are so supportive and sweet! I don't want some of you to worry – I am always looking for a HEA, but I think it's more fun to play around before we get there. I don't own anything; all rights go to EL James. I would make a lot more money if I was!**

**Chapter 11 – Damage Control **

**Christian's POV**

** As soon as Elena Lincoln walked thought the door of my parent's house, my main mission was to get Ana, Genevieve, and Hayden out of there as soon as possible. **To say that Elena Lincoln is not happy with my relationship with Ana would be an absolute fucking understatement. She has every right to be angry, I broke our Dominant/Submissive relationship and I should be the sole bearer of the consequences.

The phone conversation in which I "ended things" with Elena was rough. The only time I had heard her angrier was in the playroom. It made me terrified for Ana. I just knew that if they were ever in the same room, I would need a bodyguard for Ana. My girl is strong, but you always need backup when Elena is concerned. I know what it is like to deal with Elena's anger, and I don't ever want the same for my sweet Ana. Our phone conversation was rough, but after hours of talking and yelling with her, we were finished, nearly seven years, and we were done.

I was initially relieved when Elena fell off the face of my parent's social earth. This meant she wouldn't come around and this meant she wouldn't be a threat to Ana. Apparently, I was dead wrong. As she sits across the table and stares daggers at Ana, I want to get her out of here. I want to get her to safety, away from Elena.

The conversation at brunch remains civil. My mother and Elena are catching up over the short amount of time lost and Ana seems to be holding it together. _Damn, she's the only one._

I always knew I loved Hayden, but I definitely owe that adorable little three year old my life now. I see her little hands ball up around her eyes and from experience, I know she is close to an exhaustion induced meltdown.

"Hayden, are you sleepy?" I ask her.

She nods sleepily and reaches up for me to take her. "Oh how sweet," my mom says from the corner.

"Yes… you may want to take the youngster away so everyone can keep their ear drums intact," Elena says softly to my mother in the corner.

"Elena," my mother hisses angrily at Elena. Genevieve and Anastasia's expression are scathing and I know it is time to get them out of here.

Hayden goes easily into my arms and the girls follow me as we begin to say our goodbyes. My mother runs to the foyer as we make our way out.

"Are you sure you guys want to leave so soon?" she asks, her voice frantic.

"Yeah, I think so," Ana says as they get in their last hugs.

"You at least need to get gifts," my mother reminds us. _Shit,_ I want them out of here and with all the stuff Mom bought Hayden, it could be a while.

Ana seems to know my plan because she looks at me with worry. "You guys leave, I'll get the gifts in a car and send them over to you…"

"With you in the car…" Ana shoots back.

"Yes, with me in the car," I say as I give her a reassuring kiss.

"Why are you guys leaving so quickly?" Mom asks with a pout, "You should stay a little longer."

"I'm sorry Grace," Genevieve steps in, "Hayden has been grumpy all day and I am afraid she is getting sick."

"Well, I am a pediatrician," Mom reminds her.

"She's just moved and not feeling well, I think she'd prefer to be with me at home," Genevieve says back quickly. Genevieve has no idea what is going on, but she sure knows how to read a room. "She's gone through a lot of changes this past week. I'd prefer to get her home."

Mom nods, seeming somewhat relieved. "I get it." They say their goodbyes and head for the car.

A massive SUV turns the corner and pulls up the drive. "Just give me one second," I yell at the driver as I lead Anastasia to her car. Genevieve goes to buckle Hayden in and Anastasia turns to me in a panic.

"Are you going to be ok?"

I nod as I kiss her on her forehead, "Yes baby, I'll be fine."

"Please tell me you are coming straight to my apartment and staying with me, I don't like the idea of you here with her around."

"I'll be fine… I love you." Is she really worried about Elena seducing me into a round of hate sex?

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to beat the shit out of you."

I kiss her one last time and squeeze her beautiful behind. She yelps and smiles coyly. "I'll be here another thirty minutes at the most and then I'll be back at your apartment in no time. I am ready to christen a few more rooms…" She won't be living in that apartment for long, but I don't care. I want her anyway and anywhere I can have her.

"Be careful baby," she says back to me as she falls into the driver side.

"I will, I love you…"

"I love you too."

"Next time," I say, pointing to where my childhood bedroom would be, "We're going in that room right there."

"Where is that?"

"My childhood bedroom," I wink at her suggestively.

She beams, realizing my intentions, "Oh, I can't wait."

**The security director of my parent's estate and several maids help me easily load Hayden's presents in the back of the SUV. **Why my mother decided to get Hayden all these presents, I'll never know. _If anyone deserves these, it is that sweet little squirt who is excited for you to be her Uncle. _I smile with pride at the thought.

Once the gifts are loaded, I decide it is time to say goodbye to my mother. I run the chance of seeing Elena, but at least my mother will be there if Elena tries anything. It would be rude to not say goodbye, especially after all she has done for Ana, Genevieve, and Hayden.

I search a while in the house and I finally hear Elena and my mother's voices in the kitchen. I decide I need to gauge Elena's temperament so I stop and catch the conversation they are having.

"Elena, I just don't know what to do. I cannot believe Carrick has been lying to me for so long…"

My blood runs cold and my heart starts beating quickly. _What is she saying?_

"I can't believe there is a child involved… that just makes everything a million times worse."

What the fuck? My blood turns from cold to hot as I storm off in the other direction. My father has a child with another woman that he has lied to my mother about? You don't do that to my mother, you don't do something like that to Grace Trevelyan Grey. I always knew my Dad could be a big fucking ass if he wanted to be, but this is going too far.

I fly into Dad's study and slam the door behind me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Carrick yells at me.

"Did you fuck another woman and get her pregnant?"

His eyes go wide and his expression is murderous. "No son, where the fuck did you hear that from?"

"Don't lie to me Carrick," I scream, "Don't fuck around with my mother's life like that."

"I didn't cheat on your mother and there is no body pregnant."

I freeze and hunch over the chair in his office. "Then what the fuck was Mom talking to Mrs. Lincoln about?" I yell, "She said something about you lying and then Elena said something about a child…"

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "You might as well know. That girl couldn't keep it from you forever. Take a seat."

_ What the fuck is he talking about?_

**"Elma," Dad yells to the housekeeper as I storm upstairs, "Get Dr. Trevelyan and Hans and Jason for me too…"**

All I see is red as I run up the stairs to my brother's bedroom. My Dad stays a step behind me; here to make sure I don't do something stupid to Elliot.

Elliot has already done the stupid shit. Along with my father, they are the ones who ruined Genevieve's life. I want to hit my brother; I want to hit him so fucking bad. I can't hit my Dad, he'd probably try to find a way to sue me.

"Where is he going?" I hear my Mom yell in the background.

"To Elliot's room," Dad yells back, "He knows."

I hear Mom's gasp, "You told him…"

"You're the one who blabbed it to fucking Elena out in the open, that's how he knows."

I make it to Elliot's room and immediately stomp in. Elliot is on his laptop and I force him up with one hand.

"What the fuck?"

"Get up you stupid fucker…" I bark.

"Christian, stop this now," I hear my mother yell in the background.

"What the hell Christian?" Elliot yells.

"You are Hayden's father and you and Dad have been paying her off for two fucking years so that she wouldn't squeal and you wouldn't have you raise your daughter with her… what the fuck is wrong with you both?" I yell, so full of rage I can barely see. Elliot would be on the floor by now if I was much younger and less in control of my impulses.

Elliot and Dad stare at each other and I want to beat the fuck out of both of them. "Say something," I scream at him.

"I am trying to make it right," Elliot replies, "I want to help Genevieve raise our daughter, but she won't let me."

"No shit Sherlock, after what you pulled, I am surprised she allows you to stand in the same room as her…" I snap at my little brother, "She's your fucking daughter Elliot… what kind of a sick fuck neglects his own fucking daughter like that."

My mom walks over to me and gently wipes the tears from my eyes. "I know baby boy, I know," she says gently as more tears escape from my eyes. Where did these fucker tears come from?

"Christian, I made a mistake," Elliot whispers, "But I am trying to right my wrongs. I had feelings for Gen then and I have feelings for her now."

"I thought you were dating that Kavanagh chick, the one who went to high school with Ana?" I ask. My heart rate has gone down considerably.

"It's complicated now with Gen back in town… I just don't know."

I hate the uncertainty in his tone, especially where Hayden is involved. She is so good and sweet and she deserves a Dad who is so certain and ready to fight for her and her mother. I guess it could be worse, he could be as sick of a fuck as my father.

"We have been asked my Miss Steele to keep this little issue a private matter," Dad says from the corner, "It was one of the points in our agreement."

I feel my Mom and Elliot both clench up at both sides. "Who would I tell?"

"Ana…" Dad says immediately.

My eyes go wide, "You want me to keep this information from my fiancée?"

"As per the wishes from your future sister-in-law…" Dad points out, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut Christian."

"I can't lie to Anastasia."

"You don't have a choice Christian. I know where the money you received comes from. I know how to have it taken away. You won't be able to start your company without It, don't press me Christian."

I sigh deeply as I fall to my feet. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I am asking you to make a wise decision."

"Get the fuck out," my Mom screams at my Dad. _Wait, what just happened?_

"This is my house Grace," Dad barks.

"It is our house Carrick Grey. You forget that you didn't marry a boring old housewife who has zero money of her own. I helped you pay for this house and I can help kick you out of this house…"

He shakes his head and leans down to me, "Make the right decision Christian."

**I have never been more relieved to get home to Anastasia. **Elliot said he would watch over Mom while she kicked Dad out. He told me to go home and take care of the girls. I guess it is in his best interest for me to make sure Genevieve and Hayden are ok.

Anastasia runs quickly outside when she sees me. She wraps her arms around my waist and looks up at me, "Are you ok? Did she do anything?"

I almost forgot that Elena was the original threat. Who knew my own family raised a greater one. "No, she didn't."

Ana's eyes go wide, "Are you sure, you look terrible." _Tell her Grey, tell her. Fuck what your Dad says, she needs to know._

I sigh deeply, "Let's go inside baby. We've got a few rooms to christen…"

She smiles widely as she grabs my hand and drags me into the apartment.


	12. Date Night

**A/N – We are back to Ana's POV (and we have a little bit from Gen)… Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, follows, etc. You guys are great. **

**Ok for those of you asking about Phoebe's babies, I don't know when you'll see a new chapter. I am sort of on a brain fart with that story and I am completely inspired for this one. I am not giving up on it, just taking a small break! **

**I do not own FSOG! OH and there is a lemon… enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 12 – Date Night**

**2 Months Later - Ana's POV**

** "Nana, you wook priddy," Hayden says from her perch on my bathroom counter. **

"Thank you baby girl," I say as I kiss her on her tiny forehead.

Tonight is date night. Kate, Elliot, Christian and I are going out for the evening and I am so excited. Genevieve is working this evening at her new job so Flora and Mia are coming over to babysit Hayden.

"Nana, I wan bwush," she demands.

"Ok Miss Diva, hold on," I say as I grab some of my blush. I put them on both cheeks while she makes her little face like a puffer fish.

"Where my neckwase at?" Hayden demands once more.

"Are you getting dressed up tonight? Do you have a date?"

She nods, "Wif Uncle Cwistin."

I gasp and she giggles, "Hayden, you cannot steal my man from me!"

"Why not…," she pouts.

"Because I'll be very sad," I reason with my baby niece.

Her eyes go wide, "Otay, I won Nana, I don yike you sad…"

I put her necklace around her neck and I kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you sweet girl."

"Yipstick," Hayden demands and I can't help but giggle. I give her the brightest pair of red I can and teach her how to pucker. "I'm priddy."

"Yes you are," I say as I fix her hair for her, "So pretty, prettier then Nana."

"No Nana, your priddy too…"

"We both are prettier then all of the girls in the world…"

"Mommy too?"

"Of course silly, Mommy is a part of us too. She is pretty just like us," I respond. Hayden nods in agreement.

"Mommy priddy yike us."

The doorbell rings and Hayden starts shaking with glee, she loves visitors. Christian found all four of us a spacious apartment that has plenty of room. This apartment also has enough room for Hayden to wander off and get lost. Gen and I have spent plenty of time searching for her in this massive palace.

Christian very sweetly decided to pick up Kate and Elliot so it could feel like he was picking me up for a date. We've been living together for two months, and it's been so good, but I do appreciate the effort to try something different.

I lower Hayden to the ground and she flies to the front door. I groan as I follow her. She loves running around this place so of course she is going to take off for the door.

When I get to the front, she is trying so hard to reach for the locks, but she is too short. "Wait for Nana, Hayden," I hear Kate yell through the door.

"No, I open," Hayden demands as I pick her up. She squirms and cries and I pull her face to mine.

"You know better Hayden. If you scream and cry, I am sending you to your room and you won't get to play with the visitors, Uncle Christian is out there."

That shuts her up real quick and I am free to open the door without the threat of a surly three year old. As I open the door with Hayden on my right hip, I see Kate turn the corner and smile. "Well done, I should call you the Hayden whisperer."

"I've been with her long enough," I say as I hug my friend.

"It's good to see you Ana, I've missed you. I am glad you're with this one now and he's brought you home where you belong."

Elliot follows behind Kate, Flora and Mia are next, and last is my sweet man with a bouquet of calla lilies.

"For you my love," he says as he leans in for a kiss. Hayden actively tries to pull our faces apart during our smooch.

"No, say hi to meeee Cwistin," Hayden declares as the entire room laughs.

"Geez, someone wants attention," I laugh at my niece.

"Hi Hayden," he says as he kisses her on her little cheek. She blushes and bats her little eye lashes. _Oh geez kid. _

"Ok, I am almost done getting ready, are you guys cool with watching her while I finish up?" They all nod as I escape to quickly get ready.

**I walk back in twenty minutes later and Hayden is the center of attention. **She is curled up on the floor with a terrified expression on her face.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I ask her.

"Lelliot is gunna tickle meeee," she squeals. Elliot creeps up very slowly and her face animatedly fills with terror at every move he makes. Suddenly, he pounces and tickles her ferociously. She squeals and howls, obviously enjoying being tickled to death by Christian's brother.

"Hey Hayden," Kate says as she calms down, "Come here and lets show Nana what I worked on you with."

I laugh, "What are you talking about?"

Hayden hops up and runs over to Kate. "Ok Hayden, say Ana…."

"Ana," Hayden happily repeats.

"Now, who is that?" she asks as she points at me.

"NANA!" Hayden proudly tells the room while everyone laughs.

"Hayden, you call her Nana, but what is her name."

"Nana."

"Give it up Kavanagh, I will always be Nana to my little munchkin and I like it," I say as I slip into Christian's lap. He lightly kisses my neck as Kate rolls her eyes.

"Get a room you too…"

"We do," Christian say as he kisses me again, "It's down the hall."

"Anyway," I say, trying to get us on track, "Where do we want to go tonight?"

Elliot just shrugs and Kate smiles like she has a plan. "What about the restaurant Gen works at? I am totally not wanting the stuffy stuff tonight, I want to have some fun. Buffalo Wild Wings will be perfect."

Christian and Elliot look at each other and I see panic in Elliot's eyes. "Baby, let's not go there… Buffalo Wild Wings is so…" His voice trails off and I can tell by the boys expressions that they both see it as beneath them.

Kate's eyes go wide, "Why not? I don't want to drive around town all night looking for something boring. I want to go to fuc…freaking Buffalo Wild Wings and I am not going to take some bullsh..crap excuse that it is too low brow. Their food is good and I need a drink after a long week of school and work. We are going there unless you have a damn good reason why we shouldn't?"

Elliot and Christian both nod. "Ok, the sports bar it is…"

**Genevieve's POV **

** "Gen, order on table three is up," the cook yells at me. **I take the tray and head for table three. The loud sounds of the televisions help drown out my thoughts. I like coming to work here. I really don't have to think. I can just be and make money; there is nothing more to this job.

Elliot is still trying his hardest to be a part of mine and Hayden's lives, and he is failing miserably. He is still seeing Kate Kavanagh and I am not interested in him if he is going to pursue her. She's definitely not my favorite of my sister's friends.

I just don't know how to deal with Elliot. There are just way too many emotions associated with him. I don't know why I am so caught up in emotion over a guy who I had sex with three years ago. _That's because he is the father of your daughter and you are crazy attracted to him. _

"Hey Gen… you got specially requested."

"If it is those guys who go to school with me, give them a different waitress."

"No, one member of the party said they were your sister."

_They decided to come here for date night? What the fuck?_ I was banking on the fact that this place was too low end for the Grey boys. _Shit, Shit, Shit_.

I don't need the money due to the agreement I have with Carrick, but I want to teach my daughter the value of a dollar. Ana and I have had to both work to support her and I don't plan on stopping. It would also look suspicious to Ana if I just stopped working. Christian keeps telling me that once his company makes it big, I won't have to do this anymore. _Whatever_.

I peek through the back and sure enough, Christian, Elliot, Ana, and fucking Kate Kavanagh are patiently waiting for me. I quickly fix my appearance the best I can. _Who the fuck are you kidding? Kate Kavanagh is cute and blonde and perfect for Elliot. _

I saunter out to their table and Ana smiles when she sees me. "There's my baby sis. We thought we'd come visit you."

"Great," I smile happily.

"Gen, Hayden is a little talker… she has grown up so much," Kate sweetly says to me. Why does she have to be so damn nice?

"I'm sure proud of my girl," I say as I pull out my order pad, "What does everyone want to drink?" I try my best not to look at Elliot when I take down their orders. When I see Kate lean over to kiss him, I have to get out of there.

My legs feel like jello as I fall into the kitchen. I sob into my hand and I try not to let my crying get worse. _Why am I crying over a fucking guy?_

"What's wrong with you?" I hear Brandi yell as I pull myself off the floor.

"Sorry, I won't let it happen again." I'm at a new job and I am already looking like an idiot.

"No… I don't give a shit about that. Why are you crying? I don't think I've ever seen you cry," Brandi, the lead waitress says to me, "I mean I don't know you very well…"

"I'm fine Brandi."

"Was it a customer? Was it those dicks from Washington State…"

"No, they are Peta's table… it is a customer but it has nothing to do with them miss-treating me."

Tara walks in, "Damn, the men at your sister's table are fine."

"It's something to do with them," Brandi yells.

"Drop it Brandi," I say as I grab another order.

After I deliver the food, she is on me again. "So one of the men is your sister's fiancé and the other one…"

"Damn you know how to snoop."

"Gen."

"It's complicated."

"So the blonde on his arm?"

"It's complicated."

She nods, "I get it. Well, hold your head up high. Roll up your shorts and flirt with the guys from Washington State. You are a mother I'd love to fuck so live it up…"

**Ana's POV**

** Tonight has been wonderful and now I am back at home in Christian's arms. **He pulls my back to his front as he begins to nibble on my ear. I feel his erection through his boxers as his hands feel up my body. He pulls my bra off my back and he begins to tug at my nipples with his expert hands. His lips are everywhere and my senses are on overload.

"Mmmm baby, you're so soft."

I am panting as he slips off his boxers. He moves down to my behind and goes in for a bite.

"Ah," I squeal.

"Sorry baby, I just can't help myself… you are so delectable." He slips off my panties and within seconds he slips into me. "Oh baby, I can feel how wet you are."

He holds me to him as he controls the pace in which he enters me. He is going at a slow and torturously exquisite pace. I can feel myself building as holds me tight.

"Oh baby, you're so tight…" he breathes as he picks up his pace. I move my hand around to his behind and grab tight. "Fuck Ana," he breathes as he continues to drive into me.

"Christian," I pant, "I'm so close."

"Let go," he groans, "Let go baby… let me hear you."

Slow and torturous turns into fast and hard, just the way I love it. I hold tight to his ass as he slams into me over and over. When I come loudly, I am suddenly very happy that our room is on the other side of the apartment. After Christian finds his release, he turns me over and kisses me tenderly.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you baby…"

"Me neither," I breath.

He sighs and smiles, "I have everything I could ever want. I didn't even realize I could be this happy."

"Same here," I say sleepily as he kisses my nose.

We lay in silence as he holds me. Finally, my stomach grumbles.

Christian laughs as he kisses my belly, "You need to eat."

"No I don't, I need you."

He laughs, "You eat, and then come back and we'll go again."

"You're using sex to get me to eat?"

He nods, "Whatever works."

I laugh as I get up and put on his shirt. "Fine, fine. I'll get a quick snack and then you need to be ready Mister."

"On your way back, can you grab my laptop from my study?"

"Sure baby," I say as I make my way to the kitchen.

I grab a package of peanut butter crackers and a Diet Coke and move on to his study. I find his laptop and place it in my other arm. Something catches my eye, but I push it out of my brain. I cannot snoop in Christian's office. I am not going to be that girl, the girl who doesn't trust her fiancé. I walk out of his study and turn back around. I stand for a second, gauging in my brain if I should look deeper into what my eyes saw. _Really quick Anastasia, no harm, no foul_, I put his laptop down and search quickly for what caught my eye.

I pick up the pad of papers and flip through them. Something stops me in my tracks and I feel my jaw drop to the floor.

"_The reason we are filing the following lawsuit against Carrick Grey is due to his actions in forcing Elliot Grey to forfeit all of his rights to his daughter, Hayden Carla Steele." _

I can't breathe, I can't even think. "Christian," I scream, "Get the fuck in here…"


	13. Descisions

**Chapter 13 – Decisions **

** Christian bounds into his study and his eyes go wide when he sees the papers in my hand. **

"What is this Christian?" I say in a sob.

For a second, he tries to form the words to answer me. "What does it say?"

I growl at him, "Don't patronize me, it says that we share a niece." I can't even comprehend the words that are coming out of my mouth right now.

He nods, "We do."

"How… what… How long have you known about this…Why have you been lying to me?" I ramble, so at a loss for words that I can't even create a coherent thought. He runs his left hand down my cheek and I take in a sharp breath.

"I think you need some of those answers from your sister."

"How long have you been lying to me?" I bark. For someone who is in the dog house, he is not as contrite as he should be.

"Two months…"

My heart falls in my chest. "Two months," I sob, "You've been lying to me for two fucking months."

"After I initially found out about Hayden, I talked to your sister and she pleaded with me to keep her secret, it wasn't my secret to tell Ana," he pleads with me.

"Go get her," I sob, "If I go down there myself, I'll end up waking Hayden."

He kisses me on the forehead and walks out his study. I take a seat in his desk chair and try to keep my thoughts together. My sister had sex at sixteen with Elliot Grey, nine months later she had Hayden, and Elliot forced himself out of the picture. Now my fiancé has been lying to me for two months since – there are so many gaps that need to be filled in.

Several minutes later Christian walks in followed by Genevieve. Gen looks like an animal being brought to the slaughter. She should feel like this, she has lied to me for three years.

"Sit down," I say in a whisper. She nods nervously and sits in the chair facing Christian's desk. Christian sits in the other as I stare down my upset little sister.

"Start talking," I breathe.

"Ana, don't be mad at Christian, this was all on me."

"How did you even know Elliot Grey? There was no way our foster parents could afford to send us to the same school that Elliot Grey attended."

She nods, "We met at a house party, and everyone can go to those. I went to them every Friday with my friend Julie and Elliot and I talked a little bit every week. I was… attracted to him and he was attracted to me, so we had sex one night in one of the open rooms. The night I got pregnant."

I nod, "So after you found out you were pregnant…"

"I told Elliot and I was summoned later that week by Carrick Grey. It was just him, Elliot, myself, and a lawyer. I was officially four months pregnant at the time so they went ahead with me signing paper work. The first round said that Elliot was to take a paternity test to make sure the baby was actually his. Once the paternity test was taken after Hayden was born and they had proof that Elliot was the father, I would be sent money every month in child support, and Elliot would be absolved of all responsibilities. I would be given sole custody of Hayden, and I wasn't to speak a word of this to anybody."

Tears begin to form in my eyes and I try to breathe. I am so disgusted and hurt. I can't believe she never told me about any of this. "Why didn't you tell me?" is all I can muster out.

Gen starts crying and shakes her head, "I was 16 and a lawyer was standing on my neck, I didn't have a choice. They told me that Elliot didn't want his baby so this was the decision that was made for me."

"You should have told me Gen," I say back, at the point of crying. Christian walks around and tries to hold me but I shake him off. I am not ready for him to touch me yet.

"I know, I am so sorry…" she sobs into her hands. I faintly notice Christian, clearly uncomfortable with being in the same room as two sobbing women and not being able to do anything about it.

I find myself getting suddenly angry. "So why," I snap so suddenly I surprise myself, "Did you not tell me as soon as we got engaged that Elliot was the father? Why am I hearing about this now?"

"Don't you remember how disappointed you were when you found out I was pregnant?"

"Of course I was disappointed; you were a kid raising a kid. It's hard not to be, but that doesn't mean I don't love Hayden."

Gen shakes her head, "I know you love Hayden, that's not what I meant. That day changed me, and not just because of the baby. I disappointed my best friend, the one person in the world who I love the most. From that moment on, our world was different because we both had to sacrifice so much for Hayden. You never dated, you had school, work, and me and the baby. I wanted you to have a chance at a normal relationship. I wanted to give you something for once."

"So you force the man I am supposed to marry to keep a secret from me?"

She nervously messes with her bun and tries to not burst into tears for a second time. "He was never supposed to know. When he found out, I panicked. I begged him to continue to keep this a secret and that I would tell you on my own time."

I try to compose myself and think. So much has happened and my head is so jumbled.

"Don't be mad at Christian and don't break up your wedding over this, please Ana. I am begging you," Genevieve says after a moment of silence.

"I second that," Christian whispers. I finally stand up and head for the bedroom. Christian and Gen follow me as I pick up a suitcase and start throwing clothes in it.

"Ana please," Christian says once he figures out what I am doing. I ignore him and continue. "Ana, baby, stop, I am so sorry," he says again, desperation laced in his voice.

The desperation almost tugs at my heart, and then I remind myself that he lied to me for two months about the father of my niece. They both did, so they get to stay in this apartment together, the filthy liars. My bag is officially packed and I turn to look at the pair of them.

Christian's head is in his hands and I think he's actually crying. Gen is standing at the door, arms wrapped around her, eyes raw.

"Ana… don't go," Gen pleads.

"I can't be here right now knowing that the two people who mean the most to me have been lying to me… I need to get out of here."

I walk toward the door and Christian follows me behind me. "Ana, stop. I love you; I never wanted to do this." I open the door and he slams it back shut. "You are staying, you aren't leaving me."

I open the door and scowl, "Let me go." We stand at the door and have a war of wills between the two of us. Finally, I open the door and I step out into the hallway.

"Christian," I say before I leave, "Tell our niece not to be worried when she doesn't see me in the morning, I'll be back for breakfast."

He stands frozen as I shut the door in his face.

**As I was driving over to Kate's, I realized that I can't stay with her. **Her boyfriend is my niece's father. This is so fucked up._ Does Kate even know? Did Elliot tell her that he has a child? Did he give her any specifics? _I am stationed in her driveway, trying to decide where I should go. I have absolutely no where to go in this city. Maybe if I just tell Kate the bare minimum. Nope, that's not going to work.

I hear a tapping on the window and Kate smiles at me with a bemused expression. I roll down the window for my best friend. "Don't you have a big fancy apartment and a hot fiancé to be cuddled up with?"

I sigh, "We got in a fight."

Her eyes go wide, "Did he hurt you?"

"Just emotionally."

"Did he verbally abuse you?"

I shake my head again, "No, he just lied to me."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Then why are you so upset?" she asks confused and I can't help but laugh.

"It's complicated and I need a place to stay… can I stay with you?"

She nods, "Of course. Are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?" I shake my head and she sighs. I hate that I am not telling my best friend the truth, truth she needs to know. _This needs to come from Elliot, not you. You are just stuck in this little mess._

Suddenly, I see Christian's point of view so clearly now. This wasn't his secret to tell, he found out by accident just like me. This is Genevieve's fault, and clearly Carrick started this mess. Christian even tried to sue Carrick during these past two months; _he was only looking out for Genevieve, just like you would have done if she had told you about this._

_When you were eight and your parents passed away, you promised to take care of her. Even though she lied to you, she is still the only family you have and Mommy and Daddy would want you to still love her. _I am so mad at her, but I have to go home. We are sisters and we have to deal with this together.

"Ana," Kate says, pulling me out of my reverie, "Earth to Ana…"

"I'm sorry Kate," I say shaking my head, "Actually I am going to go home."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

I nod, "I think I'll be good."

**I walk inside and the apartment is quiet. **I desperately hope that I won't wake anyone up and that I can head for bed without someone trying to talk to me. When I walk into my bedroom, Christian is on the phone. His eyes are full of relief when he sees me.

"Thanks Kate, she is home. I appreciate it, sorry I called so late," Christian says as he hangs up.

I quietly get ready for bed as he stares at me. I decide I am going to give him the cold shoulder for the evening. He did lie to me after all, he deserves to sweat.

I am ready for bed quickly so I slip into bed. I see Christian finally move from his stance and go to grab his pajamas. He changes and falls in next to me. I see him try to snuggle and I stop him cold in his tracks.

"No, you stick to your side." He nods contritely and I feel awful for denying him. He turns off the side light and he rolls to his side.

"You are going to void Genevieve's stupid contract and you both are going to tell people about Elliot… and Gen is going to tell her own daughter that Elliot is her father."

"Why," he whispers softly after a moment of silence.

"Because that contract is stupid. Tonight, I sat outside of my best friend's house and I couldn't even tell her what was wrong with me because she doesn't know that her boyfriend is my niece's father. And damn it, if all else fails Hayden should know who her father is."

"How am I supposed to get around my dad's contact?"

I snort, "You're a smart man, so you'll figure it out." I snuggle up to my side of the bed and fall right to sleep.

**A/N – I'm home sick from work so I thought I'd fit in a chapter. Thanks again for everything, you guys are great – I don't feel like I tell you guys enough! Let me know what you think of this latest chapter! Warning – if I am going at the pace that I think I am going, the next chapter should be absolutely bonkers. If not, the chapter after that. Big things are on their way! Thanks a bunch ;) **


	14. The Perfect Storm Part 1

**A/N – This chapter is beginning two weeks after our last chapter. It is going to move over the time period of a week and we will start with the end of the week. We'll go back to the beginning of the week and work our way back to the present. Sorry, I am known for time jumping in my Fan Fics, which can be fun and confusing – don't be afraid to ask me questions if you get confused. I'll label the best I can!**

**Thanks again for all of your comments and know I don't own FSOG. Remember, this chapter is in a span of one week. **

**Chapter 14 – The Perfect Storm Part 1 **

**Saturday**

** I stand in the kitchen anxiously waiting for Christian, Hayden, and Gen. **My wool dress is itching, and my boots are beginning to hurt my feet.I go ahead and sit and stare down Christian's laptop. He is in our bedroom getting ready, _what if I just opened it and looked something up._ _No harm, no foul._ The last time I thought those words, I learned that Elliot Grey is the father of my niece.

_ Open the laptop Anastasia, squash those fears that she implanted in your brain. _That's what they are, fears. She planted those fears in your brain because you stole her little sex slave and now she hates you. They are not valid and you need to ignore them. _What if they are valid, what if she was right all along?_

"You look beautiful," Christian says, interrupting my reverie. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me under my ear.

"Thank you," I say nervously as I stand.

"Ana…" he asks with a bemused expression, "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm hmmm," I nod as I go to grab my purse.

Next, Genevieve walks in with Hayden on her hip. We decided to schedule this little outing after Hayden's nap so that she could be happy as a clam when she hears the biggest news of her little life.

"I think we should take a separate car," Gen says softly, "She may get tired, or something may go wrong …"

I nod, "Nothing is going to go wrong, and she is going to be fine, but If that's what you want, it doesn't matter to me."

"I wanna ride wif Nana," Hayden pouts.

"I need to talk with Nana alone Hayden, so you need to go with Mommy," Christian says to her. _Oh shit, he is going to try to pry something out of me. _

"Otay Uncle Cwistin," she says as he kisses her on the cheek.

It is still a little tense with my sister and me after the Elliot debacle so I am relieved that they are taking a separate car. I am still so mad at her about what happened, but I know I need to be the bigger sister and initiate a conversation with her, I just don't know where to start.

Once they are gone, Christian and I walk hand in hand to his car. He kisses me as we walk and searches my eyes for something.

"I am just tense…" I answer his unspoken question, "About our trip today." That is only half true; the other half has been brewing in me for almost a week.

**Monday **

** I don't think I'll ever be used to the fact that I have an office. **The gallery I worked for in Boston only had enough room for senior management. I do have a higher title then I did in Boston, but I never thought I'd get an office.

My office phone rings and I happily pick it up. "Anastasia Steele, assistant curator."

"You sure do sound cute over the phone," Christian says seductively.

"I am very busy, what does the Seattle Times "Emerging Entrepreneur of the Year" need with me?"

He snickers, "I need a lot of things with you."

"Christian…"

"I am calling to let you know that apparently Dad's contract with Genevieve and Elliot has no standing in court. Genevieve was a minor and in care of the state. I have a feeling Dad knew that and he also knew that he could easily manipulate and scare two already freaked out teenagers into signing and doing whatever he wanted…"

"Wow," I say in shock, "Your Dad is a real prize. Are you still suing him?"

"No, I decided not to because Mom is divorcing him."

I feel my jaw drop to the floor, "Divorcing him?

"Yep, Mom has had enough and this whole situation damn near killed her. He can't get away with that and expect her to stick around… Mom is done. Good thing for them, they both walked into their marriage with a lot of money so neither will really benefit over the other, even though Mom deserves more."

"Wow Christian, I am so sorry honey," I say as one of the secretaries' motions for me at the door.

"It's ok. I don't really care what happens as long as my Mom is happy."

"Good," I say, motioning for Stephanie the Secretary to cool it, "I've got to go, I'll see you tonight."

"Black lace bra, handcuffs, six inch heels, and spaghetti after we're done?" he asks and I can't help but laugh.

"Someone is very demanding, I've got go, bye."

"Miss Steele… Elena Lincoln is in the lobby, wishing to speak with you," Stephanie says soon after I hang up. My whole body freezes and I am not sure what to do.

"Send her in…" I answer nervously as Stephanie nods. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

**Saturday **

** Christian pulls up to the front of the house and Genevieve and Hayden are already waiting for us. **Genevieve is looking as nervous as ever. I walk up and immediately hug her.

"It's going to be ok Gen, don't worry."

She nods nervously. "Why you worry Mama," Hayden asks, staring up at us.

She smiles, "Nothing baby, let's go inside."

We ring the doorbell and Grace immediately greets us at the door. "Hello everyone," Grace says happily, "I am so excited." Divorce must be agreeing with her.

We walk as a pack into the living room. Elliot, Mia, and Flora are all sitting on the couch waiting for us. Elliot looks like he is about to puke and I don't blame him. Mia and Flora are looking excited as ever and beam when we come into the room. Mia must be excited about gaining a new niece. Everyone takes a seat and the housekeepers begin serving tea.

"Ok," I finally say, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Yes, I agree with Anastasia," Grace says happily, "Lets."

Genevieve nods, knowing that she will have to be the first one to speak. "Hayden, come sit with Mommy, I need to tell you something." Hayden follows her mother's instructions and sits next to Gen.

"What Mommy?"

Genevieve takes in a deep breath and tries to smile. Elliot nods at her with encouragement and she moves along. "Honey, do you remember a long time ago, you asked me if all little girls and boys have both a mommy and a daddy?"

Hayden nods, little eyes confused. I remember that day too. She was so confused why all the other kids she knows didn't have a Mommy and a Nana like she did.

"And I told you that yes, all little girls and boys have both a Mommy and Daddy, but there are times where they are missing one or both. Like Nana and Mommy, we don't have our Mommy or Daddy."

Hayden nods. "Gwama and Gwampa die."

Genevieve nods and I don't think there is a dry eye in the room. "Yes, Grandma and Grandpa died when Mommy and Nana were very little, but we still love and miss them very much."

"Man," I say, trying to lighten the mood. I know this is tough for Gen and bringing up our parents doesn't make this easier. "It should be easy to tell her now; we've already brought up Grandma and Grandpa in heaven."

The room laughs and Genevieve smiles brightly. "Ok Hayden, let's not talk about Grandma and Grandpa anymore," she says, changing gears, "What have I told you about your Daddy, Hayden?"

"Dat he does no yive wif us."

"Right… Well," Genevieve says, obviously forcing happy eyes, "That's changing. You'll get a chance to see your Daddy all the time now…"

She looks confused. Elliot kneels in front of her, "Hayden baby, I'm your Daddy."

Her little eyes widen, "I yave a Daddy?"

Elliot nods and smiles at her. Grace hands me a tissues and I notice she is sobbing hard.

"But you're Lelliot."

"I am your Daddy too," he says, looking very nervous. Hayden still looks very confused and Elliot looks up at Genevieve nervously.

"I'm still your Mommy, but now you get a Daddy," Gen says, hoping it will reassure her, "Your Nana is still your Aunty Nana, Uncle Christian is still your Uncle Christian, across the room over there is your Aunt Mia, and behind us is your Grandma Grace."

Hayden turns her head to Mia and Grace. She turns back around; she is still very confused by all of these people.

"Hayden, having a dad is so cool," I tell her, "Mommy and I's Daddy was the best. He would play with us all the time when Mommy was grouchy. He would take us to baseball games and he would sneak us treats. You're lucky that you get to have a Dad… most little girls don't have one."

Christian and Grace look at me with a sad expression as Hayden analyzes what I just said. "… And you get a grandma. Grandmas are the best too. You'll love having Grace as a grandma. And you get your Aunt Mia, I mean she probably won't be as cool as me, but hey who can be. You're super lucky you get all of this new family to play with."

Mia giggles as Hayden looks around. Elliot is still kneeling in front of her and she practically leaps in his arms.

"I yoves you Daddy," Hayden says as the tears start to flow once more.

"I love you too angel," he says, emotion filled in his voice.

Seeing my niece so easily accept her father into her life makes me wish I could be a kid again. Kids aren't jaded, and they only see the good in people. They don't see the manipulative and evil behavior of most adults.

**Monday**

** "Mrs. Lincoln, I am surprised that you knew where I worked and that you are here to speak with me," I tell the Sharon Stone look alike who is sitting across from me. **

She looks at me curiously, and shakes her head. "Sorry for the intrusion at work, but I felt this would be the best place to reach you."

Everywhere else Christian is at least five feet away at the max. _Yep, I see her game._

"Why do you need to reach me," I ask. I want to get her out of her ASAP.

"I am concerned."

"Elena, if you are just going to play games with me, you might as well leave. I am very busy," I snap.

She nods and I think she is impressed. "No, Miss Steele, I am not here to play games. I hope that everything I say stays in here between you and me. I am assuming you know a lot about my past with Christian?"

"I know that you're a pedophile," I snap back.

She scowls and then takes in a deep breath. "Moving right along," she says as she rolls her eyes, "Was I upset that Christian ended our contract and broke the bonds of our relationship to be with you…. Why yes, yes I was."

I roll my eyes right back at her as she continues, "But I have moved on and I am glad to be back home, right where I belong. I am nervous for you and Christian, Anastasia. After speaking with Grace, I think you two may be getting married too quickly… you aren't with child, are you?"

"Oh dear Lord," I say as I shake my head, "That's none of your concern. If you could get to your point, I would appreciate it."

She nods, scowl still plastered on her Botox filled face. "As you know, Christian has needs and I am not sure if you can fulfill them. What I am even more concerned about that is somewhere down the road, he'll realize that he has needs that he needs satisfied in another outlet, and it ruins your marriage."

I think I am in shock, who the fuck does she think she is? "None of this is your damn business Elena; get the fuck out of my office."

"I apologize if I hit a nerve, but I think you should keep a look out for suspicious behavior. Especially since you two are still learning about each other, I don't want you to be surprised."

"What kind of suspicious behavior?" I bark.

"I assume you let him dominate you in the bedroom, he was always quite good at that when he got into his twenties." I want to barf as I nod. "As I suspected, he may have a need to be more forceful with you, a need to push you beyond your limits. He may be obsessed with the idea of new scenes and new implements."

"I would have no problems with any of that…" I like the kinky stuff, ain't no shame.

"He may hurt you at some point or maybe he realizes hurting you would hurt him deeply, so he may look to the online submissive service that I told him about."

"What?"

"Yes," I nod, "While he was away at college, I allowed him to go outside our relationship to satisfy those needs while at school, but nothing other than that type of relationship. I also showed him the service so he could practice being a dominant."

I pause, not sure what to think of this conversation with Elena Lincoln.

"Anyway, I'm sure you two will be fine, you seem so in love," she says as she walks to the door, "It was good speaking with you Anastasia, I see why he likes you."

**A/N 2 – Ok, I hate that I left it there, but I am not feeling well and I want to head to bed. I plan on working very hard to get Part 2 out tomorrow. Part 2 is where the bonkers is at, if you hadn't already predicted from Part 1 ;) **


	15. The Perfect Storm Part 2

**A/N – Alright, here we go. This is a big one, prepare yourselves. Ok, I know the format was sort of confusing last chapter – These two chapters go from Monday to Saturday. Saturday is the last day and the biggest day, a lot happens on Saturday. This chapter will pick up with Tuesday and goes straight to Saturday. To make things more confusing, since this ends rough, I decided to add a quick view into the current time. I labeled everything the best I could but please tell me if you have trouble with anything. **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful (and not so wonderful) comments. You guys are great! Love y'all. Try not to hate me too much after this chapter :). Music Suggestions – How it ends by Devotchka for the end and anything can happen by Ellie Goulding for the first part. I do not own FSOG, I am just messing with their lives for my own amusement. **

**Chapter 15 - The Perfect Storm Part 2**

**Tuesday **

**As I try to get a bit of work done, I eye my sister suspiciously. **While I am trying to keep my focus on my laptop, she is pacing back and forth down the hall. I know she is dying to talk to me, but things have been so weird with her lately, I know she is anxious.

"Just say it Gen," I say while keeping my eyes on my computer screen.

She sighs, "I need your advice." The work of the big sister is never done. I am not too pleased with her right now, but I'll never abandon her when she needs me, even though she apparently doesn't need me as much as I originally thought.

"Shoot…"

She sits down and huffs. "Elliot's family wants to have a lunch thing with Hayden and I. Now that the cat is out of the bag and Christian worked around the whole contract situation, they want to re-introduce her to the family."

I nod, "That's a good thing… Hayden needs to know her Dad." Genevieve nods nervously. "….but," I finally prompt her.

"I am terrified," she blurts out.

"Why is that?"

"Because," she says anxiously, "What if she gets confused and gets upset? What if she doesn't understand, she has never had experience with a Dad before. Christian was her first experience with a male family member."

"Gen, she's three. It doesn't matter, she'll adapt. She'll learn to accept and love Elliot, and so will you."

Her eyes go wide and we stare at each other for several seconds. "What Gen?"

She gulps, "I think I'm in love with Elliot…"

"Gen, I thought you hated him."

"Yeah, so did I. But I can't stop thinking about him and I can't stop thinking about that night we had sex. When I thought he didn't want me, I was devastated and I built up all this anger for him. But apparently he wants me."

"What about Kate?" I asked, slightly sad for my friend.

"Yeah what about fucking Kate," Gen says, very fired up, "He can't have his cake and eat it too…"

"Well," I say as I shake my head incredulously, "I think you need to figure out if you like him for him or because he is the father of your child and looks like Justin Timberlake from the Social Network."

She snickers, "God, he's sexy."

"Just make sure he breaks up with Kate first. If he plays both of you, I'll cut his balls off…"

She laughs, but suddenly gets serious. "What," I snap again. I know she wants something else; she is making those eyes at me.

"I know things have been weird with us, but… I would really appreciate it if you went with Hayden and I to Christian's parent's house."

I nod, "Of course I'll be there. Don't worry."

**Wednesday **

** "So repeat this again," I say again to my guidance counselor. **I am trying not to get upset, but the tears falling from my eyes are betraying my efforts.

"Miss Steele, we don't have the major you had at Boston University, you'll have to pick another major. Possibly an art major as your drawings and paintings will get you accepted into the program immediately."

I had this conversation a million times with my counselor in high school, and this is why I ended up on the east coast anyway. The best programs are on the east coast. I want to work in an art museum appraising art. I don't want to be the person creating it. Sure, I guess I have a talent for it and it is what I do when I am stressed, but I do not want to be an artist. I haven't really created anything in months. Sex with Christian Grey has really depleted most of the stress I obtain on a day to day basis.

"Just sign me up for the art classes that you told me about," I snap at her.

She nods and happily signs me up.

I move to my car and wait for Genevieve. Her class ends in about ten minutes so I'll lounge in my car until she is done.

As I wait, I feel my phone vibrate in my purse. I quickly move to pull it out and I am surprised to see Ryan Fitzgerald's number pop up on my screen.

"Fitzgerald, I haven't talked to you in a while."

"Hey Ana, how are you?"

"I'm good," I force out. That mess of a meeting has put me in a funk, "How are you?"

"Good, listen, I am actually at the airport right now. I am going to be in Seattle this week. I was wondering if you were free to have dinner sometime with me this week."

Christian is not going to agree to this by any means. "I don't know if that's a good idea Ryan… I would love to see you, but I think Christian is going to be uncomfortable with the idea of us meeting."

"Oh," he pauses, "You're still with him."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ryan." Shit, I want to see him. We were friends before I even met Christian, and there is absolutely nothing going on between us.

"I get it," he says, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice, "Well if you change your mind, I am free Thursday and Saturday night. I leave Sunday afternoon, so just give me a call."

"Ok Ryan, I'll try…"

**Thursday **

** Christian and I are headed to dinner at some fancy restaurant, and my head is so jumbled. **Christian is talking about his day and things seem to be advancing nicely for him at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. I am still stuck at a job that I learned today will be firing next week, and a school that doesn't have my major.

"Ana," Christian interrupts my thoughts, "Are you ok?"

I nod, "I'm fine."

He shakes his head at me, "Don't pull that shit. Something is wrong."

I sigh. I need to tell him even though I really don't want to talk about this. "Despite what you thought when you looked into U Dub, University of Washington doesn't have my major, and I think the gallery is firing next week."

"Where'd you hear about the firing at your gallery?"

"Word of mouth and since I was hired recently, I bet I'll be one of the first."

"Don't worry," Christian says nonchalantly. Don't worry? Don't worry that my hopes and dreams are pretty much squashed?

"What do you mean, don't worry?"

"We'll be fine," he says shaking his head, "The Company is advancing so fast, I doubt you'll have to work once we are married."

I think my jaw is on the floor. Is he really blowing this off so quickly? I have wanted to work in art museums since my parents took Gen and I on our vacation to Washington, DC. It was the last trip Genevieve and I ever took with our parents.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snap.

"Woah, Ana. Language."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I repeat, "Today has been a shitty day and your solution to this is that I won't ever have to work because you'll be rich enough to support me?"

I can tell that he was not expecting this reaction at all. "I thought this would be good news."

"Well it is not, I love what I do, and I always have. It reminds me of my parents…" I trail off as tears begin to fall down my face.

"Woah, baby I am sorry. I didn't realize I struck a nerve," he says as we pull up to the valet station. He kisses me lightly on each cheek. "Tell me at dinner why it reminds you of your parents."

I nod, "Ok…"

**Dinner continues and we talk. I feel better, sort of. **An errant thought enters my brain as we eat and I can't get it out of my mind. I probably need to tell him about my Monday visitor, I do want to be honest with him, _because he was dishonest with you about the Genevieve situation. _

"Elena came to my office on Monday."

His jaw drops to the floor, "What."

"She came and wanted to talk to me."

"Please tell me you kicked her out," he says, shaking his head. When I don't answer, he gets instantly angry. "You didn't kick her out?"

"No, I didn't."

"Ana, why didn't you send her away? And why am I just now hearing about this?" he says, incredibly angry.

"She barged in," I tell him, "I didn't really have much of a choice." He nods slightly, he should know by now that she isn't an easy person to get rid of. "And a lot has happened this week, sorry I didn't tell you," I say petulantly.

He shakes his head in disbelief, clearly agitated with my actions. I shouldn't have told him and now he is going to sulk all night long.

"Did she say anything to you?" he asks in a menacing whisper.

I nod, "Yeah and I want to talk to you about what she said. She told me that there was some online sub service where you could find submissives online. She told me she allowed you to use it when you were at Harvard."

He snorts, "I never used it. She told me about it, but I wasn't really interested and I really wasn't in Boston long enough to contract a submissive anyway. Remember, you were the center of my world during that last semester."

I nod, "Good to know."

"Now that this is settled, are you sure you're ok?"

I try to smile and nod, "Yeah I'm fine."

We sit through another period of silence as our food is delivered to the table. I can barely think about eating right now, but the look on Christian's face gives me no choice. God, this is going to be a long night.

"Hey, my friend Ryan is in town and since we went out tonight, the only night he is free is Saturday night so I am going to have dinner with him Saturday night."

Christian scowls, "No you aren't."

"Christian, he's just a friend."

"And you are my fiancée and no fiancée of mine will be going out with some guy…"

"So you're forbidding me," I snap, "Like you are my father."

"Like I am you're fiancée. The answer is no Anastasia." I throw down my fork and throw a Hayden sized pout. "Eat your food Anastasia," he grimaces at me.

"Command me to do one more thing… I dare you."

"Why do you have to be so damn agitating," he snaps.

"And why do you have to be such a fucking dictator?" I snap back.

"That's it," he says, practically jumping out of his chair, "We are going home."

"No," I yell.

He bends down and whispers in my ear, "You are not going to make a scene in this restaurant, come home now so I can deal with you in private."

Again with the fucking demands, I am so sick of this bullshit. "No," I snap again.

"Anastasia…"

"If you command me to do one more thing, I swear to God, I will scream this place down," I bark at him.

He sits back down and I stand up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Out…"

"Ana," he pleads.

"Don't follow me and don't wait up," I bark angrily as I walk toward the door.

**I found a Taxi Cab and he followed me several block until I sent him a threatening text message. **It said something like, "You continue to follow me, I won't come home ever again." He backed off but I doubt he is completely gone. I have a feeling he has somebody still following me. As GEH gets bigger every day, I see him with more and more security.

I texted Ryan and he told me to meet him at a local bar in downtown Seattle. I followed his instructions and I am more than happy to see Ryan standing outside the bar waiting for me.

"I am glad you were able to get away," he says as we hug.

"Yeah, I am too," I reply as he leads me into the bar.

He orders us drinks as he animatedly talks about his new job in New York. "I am inheriting a gallery."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it happened so fast. The guy who owns it is retiring and he is friends with Finch, and Finch suggested my name to him."

I can't believe what I am hearing. Finch doesn't do anything nice for anyone. "That is outstanding."

"I am terrified, but excited at the same time…. And I have a position ready for you if you want it."

I laugh out of nervous shock, "Ryan, you are not offering me a job in New York."

"Actually, I am," he replies, "Since apparently U Dub isn't working out for you, I am sure NYU would oblige."

"Are you kidding me?" I laugh, "How am I supposed to get into NYU?"

"You got into BU and U Dub just fine, don't underestimate yourself," he says shaking his head incredulously.

"Well, I couldn't go even if I wanted to. I am kind of marrying a guy who lives in Seattle…"

His eyes turn sad. "Yeah, there is that. Well… the job is available if you ever want it."

**I know Christian is going to be so angry that I left, but I don't care. **I had to take a stand, I'm not a child, and I don't need to be bossed around like one. I went to get a drink with an old friend. How dare he try to control who I see and who I don't see.

When I get back to the apartment, he is already in bed. Since he is turned toward the wall, I am not sure if he is asleep so I walk in quietly just in case. Five minutes later, I am in bed. I slide into my side and fall quickly asleep. God, I really hope he isn't mad.

**Saturday **

_**I would check that search history if I were you Anastasia. Let's say I have connections that were rather enlightening. Only looking out for you – Elena Lincoln **_

__I want to laugh at the last sentence. Elena Lincoln is looking out for me? The bitch doesn't even know me. _Well, she knows where you work, your cell phone number, and how to get into Christian's search history._ I am instantly creeped out by the thought.

I throw the text message out of my mind as I walk over to the happy family in front of me. Grace had a swing set built on the Grey property and Hayden and Elliot are happily playing together. Genevieve is standing to the side, probably stunned by how beautiful this picture looks, her daughter happily being pushed on the swings by her father.

I walk over to my sister and pull her to me. She smiles sweetly and shakes her head. "I can't believe I fought this for so long."

"I understand why you fought it, but I get why you're letting it happen now," I respond, "She adores him. She barely knows him, but she already loves him."

She nods, "My girl knows how to love. How did she learn how to do that?"

"We're hard ass bitches, but we show that girl more love than she knows what to do with," I reply back.

Gen laughs and nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right." We stand in silence for a little while longer. "God, watching him with my daughter, I just want to fuck him, I just want to grab that sexy ass and fuck him hard," Gen says to me quietly.

"You sure know how to ruin a nice moment."

"Sorry… it's just been a while," she says like she's recovering addict.

I laugh, "Oh Gen."

**"Are you sure you've never been on that website?" I ask Christian as we drive back to the apartment. **We left Genevieve and Hayden at Grace's. Hayden was having way too much fun playing with her Daddy. "You know you can tell meif you have," I say, hoping he'll open up. After I ask the forbidden question, I think he wants to tear apart the steering wheel in anger.

"When I've told you that I haven't done something, I'd appreciate it if you'd believe me. Stop listening to Elena's voice in your head. I love you and I am ready to start my life with you." I nod as he continues to drive.

"I need to go back to the office later," he says nervously, "I hope that's ok."

"Christian, it's a Saturday."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I am establishing myself. That sometimes means the occasional Saturday."

I huff, "Fine. Will you at least be at home in time for dinner?" God, I sound domesticated and we aren't even married yet.

"Hopefully." Hopefully means no.

**His laptop is still sitting on the kitchen table and it is still taunting me. **He has been gone for twenty minutes and I already want to snoop. "_You should trust him Anastasia_, _he loves you",_ the angel on my left shoulder tries to tell me. "_Of course you can trust Christian, he has never lied to you, oh wait. Remember, he has lied to you. He lied to you about something concerning your own damn sister. Don't be a fool Anastasia; check his fucking laptop to see if he is even considering the idea of having a submissive behind your back. You've only been with him for three months, do you really know him? Don't be a fool, Anastasia," _the devil on my right shoulder tells me. Is this real life or am I in the middle of a fucking cartoon?

Without thinking, my hands are on his computer and I am quickly flipping it on. I anxiously open his web browser and click "History" without a second thought.

My heart sinks. I can't breathe. He lied to me. He has not only looked at this once, he has looked at it several times over the past several months. I feel my heart tearing in my chest. I reach for my cell phone and I dial his number without a second thought.

**Saturday continued - Christian's POV **

** Today has been a long fucking day and I just want to get home to Ana. **I know things have been tense with her this week, but anything with her would be better than being stuck in my office. I should have just stayed home. I should have spent this day with her. I miss her, even when she is being an unreasonable pain in the ass.

I need to get to the root of what is really bothering her. This behavior she has been exhibiting this week doesn't seem like her. I want her healthy and happy, and not depressed and grumpy. She seemed better today at my Mom's house, but she turned back to her old self once she got home. I need to figure out how to get her happy again, and I have a few ideas up my sleeve.

When I walk into the apartment, I stop at the foyer. There are clothes scattered on the floor. Ana's bra and panties are in a stack with the dress she wore today. I take a step further, and I find a pair of men's boxers and pants.

"ANA," I scream. Suddenly two head shoot up from the couch in the living room. One is Ana's, and the other one belongs to someone blonde.

The eyes turn to me and I recognize him immediately, Ryan Fitzgerald is naked with my fiancée on my couch. Ana catches my eye, and guilt fills her face. They both stare at me for a second before I can regain my speech.

"If you value your life, than I suggest you get the fuck out of here Fitzgerald," I say through gritted teeth.

He nods, gathers his clothes, and scurries out of my apartment. She is still sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her chest. We both sit in silence as I try to pull myself out of this shock. She wouldn't do this to me. This can't be happening.

"Why," I breathe in a hushed tone.

"This would have just happened in a month or so, except I would be in your shoes."

"What?" I snap, "What the fuck are you implying?"

"I saw your computer," she says, at the point of tears, "You lied to me. You told me you never used that site but you did. You did, Christian."

What is she talking about? "What the fuck are you saying right now Ana? I used it once, but I never contracted a submissive from it. It was before I met you. I was a fucking freshman in college. I didn't use it after we met, I can't believe you would think otherwise."

"I saw your search history."

"First of all, I cannot believe you were snooping," I snap, so fucking angry with her I can barely breathe, "Second, I don't know what you saw, but that's a lie. I have never used that site. I looked at it like I said, but I haven't since college. And it doesn't constitute you fucking your old boss in my living room."

"I should probably go," she says through her tears, "This was never going to work out anyway."

"Ana, what are you saying?"

"You and I, we're too different. You come from money and you have this sexual past that I can't compete with. This was bound to happen sometime…."

I can't believe what she is saying. I can't believe she did this. I can't believe she is doing this to us. I love her, why the fuck did she have to ruin everything?

"Are you going to go to him?" I try to snap at her, but only tears escape.

"No, I'll stay with Kate."

I go to the kitchen and sit down; I can't sit on that couch anymore. She quickly dresses and walks to the bedroom we once shared. This isn't happening, she isn't leaving me. What did I do wrong? Did I not listen to her? Didn't I love her enough? No, she can't fucking leave.

"Ana," I scream as I into the bedroom, "Don't leave."

"What?" she yells back.

I can't even think right now, "You can't leave Ana. I love you."

"I fucked everything up, I had sex with Ryan…"

I sit on the edge of my bed and surrender myself to my tears. I've never cried over anything in my life. She can't go, she can't leave me. Why did she want to leave me?

Before I know it, she's at my side. She sighs as she dips down to meet my eyes. "When Gen gets back, tell her I'll call tomorrow." I nod as she quickly kisses me on my cheek. She says something, but I can't hear her.

"Goodbye Christian," is the last thing I hear before she leaves. She is gone. She came into my life quickly, and she left my life even quicker.

**Present Day – Ryan's POV**

** This is the third fucking text from Ana in a week. **I know she is upset about Christian marrying someone else, but this seems excessive. _Who are you kidding Fitzgerald, you love having sex with her even if she's picturing him in her mind every time. _I shake my head and throw my phone to the couch. I'll text her back later.

Suddenly, I hear a knock at my door and I jump. Did she really come over because I didn't text her back fast enough? She seriously texted me a minute ago, this can't be her already.

I open my door and I can't believe who is standing outside. What the fuck is Christian Grey doing here?

"Mr. Fitzgerald," he greets me as I continue to stand in shock, "May I come in?"

"I guess?" He is going to try to punch me, or pay someone else to do it. The last time I saw Christian Grey, I was half naked on his couch with his fiancée. The fiancée I am currently having "no strings attached" sex with.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I offer as I remember my manners.

He shakes his head, "No, not really. I won't be here long; I have to catch a flight back to Seattle pretty soon."

"Did you come here to see her?" I ask. He glares at me with some unnamed emotion.

"No, I didn't," he finally says after a moment, "I didn't really have the time. Look, I am here with one simple question for you Fitzgerald."

"Shoot." Maybe I shouldn't have said shoot, he may take me up on that.

He nods, "You didn't really sleep with Ana all those years ago, did you?"

If I was drinking something, I would have spat it all over the room. "What?"

"The whole "me walking in on you two"…that was staged? Or something?"

I try to think of how to respond to him. Ana told me not to say anything to anyone. Fuck it. "Yeah… it was staged." I haven't told anyone about this. Ana and I rarely talk about why she called me so upset that night. I gladly volunteered to help her, knowing at the very least I would see her naked.

He seems relieved and angry at the same time. "Why," he asks through gritted teeth.

I shake my head, "I really don't know. She was upset. She called me, I don't know."

He runs his hands through his hair and he suddenly looks very tired. "I have been trying to figure this mystery out for years, and apparently I could have just hopped on a plane and asked you."

I nod, "I guess."

"Well," he says as he gets up, "Thank you Mr. Fitzgerald, you were surprisingly helpful."

"One last question before you go?"

He nods, "You helped me, why not?"

I nod back, "Do you really love Dianna? Do you really expect to have a long and happy marriage with her?" I know the answer could possibly break anything I have with Ana, but I have to know. Ana is so upset about this impending wedding so I desperately need to know the answer to this question.

He bursts into laughter and shakes his head. "No, I really don't."

"Then why are you marrying her?" I ask before I can stop the words.

"It's complicated."


	16. A Genervention

**A/N 1 – Ok, so you guys had a lot of questions and I plan on answering them to the best of my abilities. What Ana did was completely stupid and self-destructive, and we will touch on why she did it in the future. Right now, Genevieve is going to come in and try to decipher between the crazy and reality in this shit storm. **

**Chapter 16 – A Gen-ervention**

**Genevieve's POV **

** My girl is curled up on one of Grace's sofas, so tired from her fun day with her Dad. **Instead of taking her home and immediately putting her to bed after their play time, Elliot has requested that we talk a little. When he brings me a cup of coffee and sits down next to me, I feel my body get nervous. Having Elliot close to me like this is sending my hormones into overdrive.

"Thank you Gen for this. The more time I spend with her, the more I am so happy to have her in my life," he says, shaking his head in disbelief. "And I want to apologize again for what happened three years ago, I was just following orders."

I nod, "I know. I get it. So was I."

He nods sadly as his arm snakes around me. This close proximity to him is killing me. "Listen, if you want," he asks nervously, "I want to spend more time with you. Maybe take you out on a date."

My heart flutters in my chest and I feel my breathing accelerate. _God, you're such a wimp Genevieve, he's just a stupid guy. _"Kate…" I breathe, trying to focus, "What about her, you're still with her, and you gladly strutted her in front of me at my job."

He rolls his eyes, "Well, I am still with Kate because the last time you and I had a real conversation, you said you hated my guts."

"I did not."

"Gen," he says in exasperation, "You did."

I snort, "Fine, maybe I did."

"If you say yes, I'll call her now."

I gape at him, "I cannot believe you would ruin your relationship with Kate just to be with me. I don't think I even want to be with a guy like that."

"Listen, when you came back to Seattle with your sister you complicated things in my life," he points out, "And before you even try to take that the wrong way, you complicated things in a good way. When you walked into that door, I was completely re-smitten with you. Even though the first thing you said to me was that you didn't want me in Hayden's life, it didn't change how I felt. I am so captivated by you and I can't get you out of my head."

He feels the same way I do. "But I also like Kate and you said you didn't want anything to do with me, so do you really blame me for staying with Kate? If those feelings for me have changed, I want to know and I will do something about it."

I sit in shock. He wants me, and he is willing to dump Kate to be with me. We can be a little family, a family that Hayden deserves.

"Do you want to be with me?" he repeats. I sit, staring at my coffee, unsure of how to answer him.

When I finally open my mouth to talk, it is in a whisper. "Yeah… Elliot I do."

**I can't help but feel giddy as I drive Hayden home from the Greys. **Today was better than I could have ever imagined. I can feel my giddy-ness rise as I anticipate telling my sister. She is going to be upset for Kate, but hopefully happy for me. Kavanagh is hot and she'll rebound nicely.

Hayden is still dead asleep so I carry her down to her bedroom and try to dress her for bed. She stays dead to the world as I dress her in a pair of pink pajamas. Once she is dressed and in bed, I search the apartment for my sister.

When I walk into her bedroom, I notice Christian hunched over and crying. "Christian, what happened? Where is my sister?"

He jumps up and stares me down for a second. His eyes are red and rimmed and I suddenly get a bad feeling about all of this. "She's at Kate's," he whispers.

"Christian, what is it?" I ask, getting more worried by the second.

"Just because she isn't here, doesn't mean you and Hayden should feel the need to leave too. You both can stay here as long as you need," he answers cryptically, not meeting my eyes.

"Christian, what happened?" I say forcefully.

"She left me," he says, still whispering, "She's gone."

"What?" I practically yell as I walk to Christian's side. I rub my hand down his back as he sobs some more. "Christian what happened? Please tell me."

"She…," he says, barely able to speak, "With him…"

What the fuck Ana? Is he saying what I think he's saying? "With who?"

He snarls and I know not to press him any further. He gave me just the fuel I need. "Christian, I am going to bring you the baby monitor, because I need to step out. Will you be ok with Hayden? She's asleep so I doubt she'll give you trouble."

He nods as I walk back to get the baby monitor. I am going to get to the bottom of this, I don't know what the fuck she was thinking, but she absolutely ruined everything. I need to figure out why and possibly stop this before it is too late.

**I sent Ana a text message saying to be outside Kate's apartment when I arrived**. I don't think it would be wise of me to talk into Kate's apartment right now, even if she still doesn't know about Elliot and me. Ana is waiting for me when I arrive. She is wrapped in a big coat and she looks upset. _Well, she should be upset, she broke Christian's heart._

I pull up to the house and walk toward my sister. "So, have I met you? Because you look like my sister, but you seem to behaving like a crazy person."

"Gen, I'm not in the mood. If you came over here for this…"

"No, I came over to figure out what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You don't know the whole story."

"Yeah," I bark, "I don't. Christian implied that you did something bad, but he was too brokenhearted to tell me what it was."

"Ryan Fitzgerald is in town," she says softly, "I was mad at Christian, he came over to talk me down, and one thing led to another."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. What the fuck is wrong with her? "You had sex with Ryan in Christian's apartment." She nods. "Dear God Ana… this isn't you."

She stares at me, not really sure what I am getting at. "You don't do this, you wouldn't do this to somebody you love. Why did you do this to Christian?"

"We weren't compatible Gen."

"You seemed pretty freaking compatible to me."

"We've known each other for what… three months?" she mumbled, "It would combust eventually."

"These sound like excuses," I tell her, "Excuses for the fact that you're scared."

Her eyes burst open, "What?"

"You're scared to be with him. I get it; a lot has happened these past couple weeks and months. Hell, a lot of shit has happened since you and I have been born. You are terrified."

"I am not terrified," she snaps at me.

"Then why did you let this happen? Why did you ruin the best thing to ever happen to you? Your first shot at happiness?"

"It just wasn't meant to be," she repeats, "He deserves someone better… who can suit his needs."

I shake my head, "You are making more excuses. Something is wrong with you."

I think she might start crying when I see Kate show up at that front door. "She is fine just the way she is," she snaps, "I think it's time for you to go Gen."

She knows. Elliot called her. Through all of this shit, I feel a small bit of happiness.

"I'm moving to New York City," Ana says, pushing me from my thoughts.

"What?" I breathe.

"Ryan has a job for me there, and I am going to try to enroll into NYU."

Tears fall down my eyes as I pace down the street. Ana is staring at me in shock. "Gen?"

"Elliot wants to make things work with me, and I like being home and going to U Dub, and I like the fact that my daughter has a family beyond you and me… You can't make me go with you. I can't leave. I can't leave Elliot."

Her eyes fill with sympathy as she tries to think of something to say. "I guess you don't have to go with me."

"We've always been together," I sob, "Since Mom and Dad died, it's been you and me. You're my best friend. Don't leave Ana."

"I have nothing for me here, and it looks like you have nothing but possibilities. I can't rob you of that Gen," she says sadly as tears pour down her face, "You have the child support money and I am sure if all else fails, Grace will always give you and Hayden a place to stay. You'll be fine without me."

"No…" I breathe, "You can't leave me Gen."

She stands up and lightly kisses me on my forehead. "This time was bound to come. You and I have separate paths to take."

I start bawling as she pulls me into her embrace. "I am so proud of you Gen. You have grown up so much and you've been the best mother to Hayden. You will do so well in school, and you'll continue to be a great Mom to Hayden, and I am sure you and Elliot will fall deeply in love with each other and have other little Haydens. Mommy and Daddy would be so proud of you."

"You really have to go?" I sob into her shoulder.

"I really have to go… I love you Gen."

"I love you too Nana."

**This feels like a fucking funeral. **I feel like I am letting a part of me go to New York City while I stay in Seattle. Apparently Portia lives in New York City now so she is letting Ana move in with her. _Thank God_, I would not be cool with her moving in with that Ryan douche. Ana won't be able to take classes at NYU until the summer so she has plenty of time to work before summer school begins.

Christian sold his apartment and is living with Grace until he finds something for himself. That apartment he shared with Ana and I must be filled with too many memories and it must be too difficult to live there now. Grace helped me find an apartment big enough for Hayden and myself. Elliot has been over every day to help me move and to help me set up. We've been taking it slow, but I don't know how much longer I can last. Just kissing Elliot leaves me dizzy and wanting more.

Hayden is still so confused by all of this. She sees Ana, and she doesn't understand that eventually her Nana will be gone. For the first time in her life, she is going to live without Ana. I am not ready for this. I am so happy Elliot and Grace are at my sides. I couldn't do this alone. She is coming from her friends David and Nolan's house and will be at Grace's shortly.

"Mommy, when Nana coming?" Hayden asks, squirming in my arms.

"Soon baby, soon."

"Why she going to New Yok?"

I sigh, "She can't live here anymore." Grace looks at us sadly as Hayden continues asking me questions about Ana.

"Does she not wove me?" Hayden asks with her sad puppy dog eyes. This is exactly what I was worried about. She might think Ana leaving somehow has something to do with her.

"Honey, she loves you," Elliot interjects, "This has nothing to do with you."

"I wan Daddy hold me," Hayden says to me. I nod as Elliot gladly takes her. She'll probably need to stay in his arms while we do this.

"Is Christian coming down to say goodbye?" I ask Grace.

She shakes her head sadly, "I don't think so." Ana's taxi pulls up the drive and I feel my stomach form knots. "It's such a shame," Grace whispers in my ear, "My mother's ring looked so lovely on her hand."

Ana gets out of the car and begins her walk up the drive. She looks so upset, and it is just about to get worse.

"Nana," Hayden squeals as she fights to move out of Elliot's arms. Elliot releases her and she runs to her aunt. They swing their arms around each other and Ana picks her up to hold her.

"Hey baby girl," she says as she kisses her on the head.

"Nana, you come pay wif me?"

Ana bursts into a sob and I cannot hold back my tears either. "No baby, I can't. I have a plane to catch."

"No, Nana, come play." She holds her a little while longer, sobbing as she does.

"I've got to go Hayden."

"No," she screams.

"Elliot," I plead, "Go grab our daughter."

He nods and makes his way over to them. "Sweetie, come to Daddy."

"No, I wan Nana."

"Hayden, you need to go to Daddy now," Ana pleads with her.

"NO, I DON WAN DADDY, I WAN MY NANA," she screams as Elliot grabs her. She fights him but loses. She wraps her arms around his neck and sobs into his chest. I can see him tearing up as she brings her back to where the rest of us are standing.

Grace is next and she hugs Ana quickly and returns back to Elliot's side. She doesn't know the whole story of the break up and none of us would dare to tell her the truth. Mia and Flora are next. While they say their goodbyes, I am surprised when I hear the door open behind me. Ana's eyes are full of anguish when she sees who is standing behind us.

"Hi Christian," she says softly.

He nods. His eyes are red and there are noticeable bags under his eyes. "Ana," he croaks, "Have a safe flight."

Tears begin to fill in her eyes and she nods, "Thank you." He looks around at all of us and slips back inside.

"Well," she breathes deeply, "I have to go. Walk with me Gen?"

I nod as Hayden picks up her crying. Elliot is trying his best to console her, but I don't think she is going to be ok for a while. It was always the three of us, that's not something you can just get over.

Ana looks sadly back at Hayden as we walk to her taxi. "I didn't realize this would be so hard on her."

"Are you joking? You are all that little girl knows…"

She nods, tears falling down her face. "Gen," she cries, "I think I really fucked everything up."

"Then don't do this Ana. If you just apologized to him, it would be ok. He would take you back, I know it."

She shakes her head, "That would only lead to disaster. I have to go."

I can't believe this is happening. Even in foster homes, we have never been apart. She has gotten me through my hardest shit. I can't believe she is walking away from me.

"Please Ana stay."

She sadly kisses me on my forehead. "I have to live with the consequences of my mistakes," she sobs, "I love you and Hayden more then you'll ever know. I have to go."

With that, she gets into her taxi cab and she drives away. I feel myself fall to my knees and sob into my hands. I suddenly feel Elliot's arms reach around me as he pulls me to him. I cry into his neck as I feel Hayden little face sob into my arms. He holds both of us as we cry and grieve the loss of our Nana.

**A/N 2- Holy hell, that was a lot harder to write then Christian and Ana's breakup. Man, I need tissues and something happy to watch. Lol. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! I have a lot to do this weekend so I'll try for another chapter today, but I am not making any promises. Also – before I get questions about this, Gen will go to NYC with Hayden much later. So I didn't forget that little piece of information so more on that later ;)**


	17. Train Wreck Boot Camp

**A/N 1 – I am actively trying to answer all your questions through my writing. Know that I read everything y'all say and I take it to heart. Thank you, you have no idea how much your reviews keep me fueled and writing! This chapter begins soon after Ana gets settled into New York and I am switching between her and Gen. Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 17 – Train wreck boot camp**

**Ana's POV **

**"Portia," I yell as I read in the living room, "Stop staring at me."**

She huffs, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened? You promised you would. "

"I don't want to talk about it. And I never promised that."

She sighs, "But I think you are avoiding your demons. We need to discuss what happened."

I have been in New York City exactly three weeks and every single day, Portia and I have had the same conversation. She is getting her Masters in Psychology at NYU and she sees me as a walking experiment for what she's learned.

"I'm fine," I tell her.

"No, you aren't. You don't seem like you anymore. What happened?"

"I had sex with another guy," I bark at her.

She doesn't take my aggressive behavior personally and she dives in more. "Who did you have sex with?"

"Ryan."

"Your boss Ryan?" she gasps.

I nod and she mirrors my action. "So what lead up to having sex, what got you to that point?" I moan. _Just tell her Anastasia, this is Portia, she won't just drop it._ How do I say this without divulging too much?

"I was upset because I thought Christian was cheating on me. I called Ryan over, we talked, we kissed, and then one thing led to another," I ramble.

"Was Christian cheating on you?"

_Well, well, well. There is your issue Anastasia, was the search history enough to ruin everything? For someone who has planned her entire life, you sure were impulsive._

"I'm not sure," I say in a whisper.

"So you just had sex with Ryan without even talking to Christian about your problems."

"No," I snap, "I had evidence that he might, and we talked about it and he never owned up to it."

She nods and I can tell she wants to ask more. Portia knows I haven't told anyone a damn thing and I can tell she wants to capitalize on this opportunity. I have been a hermit since I arrived. I get up, go to work, avoid Ryan, and come home. If I wasn't in the greatest city in the world, I would be completely fucking miserable.

"I just don't get it Ana, you did something very impulsive and ruined your relationship with someone who meant the world to you. He made you happy. I just don't understand why you would act like that," Portia says as she softly squeezes my knee. "My mission is to solve this little mystery, if it is the last thing I do."

I snort as she kisses me on the cheek, "I should buy you a book: When smart girls do stupid shit."

"I don't think that's a book."

She gasps with excitement, "That should be the name of my thesis!"

**Genevieve's POV **

**My baby girl is inconsolable. **She is face down in her breakfast and she refuses to eat anything. I even cut up her breakfast for her into bites that are tinier than usual but she isn't having it. She misses her Nana, and she isn't the only one.

I feel a little brighter when I hear a knock on the door. I know that means Elliot is here, and he can get our daughter to eat. He has completely charmed Hayden and me. I answer the door and his blue eyes light up when I open the door.

"I thought you had class…" he says, motioning to my pajamas.

"I'm able to skip today," I tell him as I lean in for a kiss. As we kiss, my heart beats uncontrollably and I feel the muscles in my stomach clench in the good way. "Our girl is a wreck. She refuses to touch her food."

"She isn't the only train wreck I've dealt with today," he shakes his head as he steps in. He has to be talking about Christian, I wonder how he is. Hayden lifts her head slightly for her Dad.

"Daddy," she says as she reaches up for him. He picks her up and kisses her on her cheeks.

"Mommy said you aren't eating." She shakes her head furiously to emphasize my point. "Honey, you need to eat. Mommy worked so hard on your breakfast this morning and you need to eat it."

He is totally bullshitting, but I go along with it. "Will you eat for Daddy?" he asks. She shakes her head furiously again. "What if…." He starts, "I tickle you until you eat your breakfast." He begins to tickle her furiously and she giggles happily until he stops.

"Daddy don tickle me…"

"Eat your breakfast and it won't happen again." He acts like he is about to tickle Hayden and she stops him.

"Ok Daddy, I eat," she says as he kisses her on the other cheek and sets her down. He quickly takes off his jacket and sets her in his lap. She eats and they talk to each other happily.

I love this. I didn't realize how much I'd love having him in our lives. He is damn near perfect with her and it's only been a couple weeks. I clear the breakfast as Hayden drags him into the living room to watch a movie. As I work on the dishes, I suddenly feel two strong arms wrap around me. He kisses me lightly on my neck as I turn my face to meet his.

"Have I told you how good you look this morning?"

"Elliot, I'm wearing pajamas and my hands are deep in soapy water," I declare as I splash him.

"You have this uncanny ability to look sexy in everything you are wearing."

"That sounds like a line Grey."

"It is actually the truth Steele," he says as he kisses me again, "Tomorrow night, Date. You and Me. Flora and Mia have agreed to take Hayden off our hands. I have work till 4:30 so I'll pick you up at 6?"

No Hayden for our date? Oh man, tomorrow night is the night. I can feel it. The electricity is in every kiss and now with no Hayden to get in our way, I am going to give it up. I don't have control when it comes to him.

"Sounds good," I say breathless. He kisses me on the nose and returns to our daughter.

**Ana's POV **

**Beginnings of new jobs are always the worst. **Life at work is so busy, but I need busy right now. I need to be able to get out of my own head and do what I love to do. I avoid Ryan at all costs. This isn't hard because he is busy himself. I don't think I've even had a full conversation with him since the incident.

"Hey Ana," I hear Ryan creep up behind me. I turn around and he takes a step back. "Listen, can we talk in my office?" I nod as the rest of the room stares at us. I've been getting suspicious looks all week from my co-workers. Obviously, they know something is up with Ryan and me, but I don't think they really know anything. At least I hope they don't. I'll get no respect for "screwing" the boss.

Once Ryan leads me into his office, I can feel him relax. "I just needed a break from the noise," Ryan says as he takes a seat at his desk.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy out there."

He nods. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out after work tomorrow. I can introduce you to a few places around the city. We can talk."

"Ryan…"

"You can explain to me why we were making out in your apartment, you started crying, and then you asked if we could continue talking naked."

"Ryan… I don't know if that's a very good idea."

He looks at me curiously. "So you don't like me?"

"I do… feel something for you," I admit, "But I don't think I'm ready to do something about those feelings yet."

He nods, "That makes sense."

"But I promise," I tell him, "I'll explain all of that soon…"

He nods, "Sounds good." When I walk out of his office, my head feels more jumbled than ever.

**Genevieve's POV **

**"Hayden," I ask my daughter as I pull two dresses in front of her face, "Which dress should I wear tonight for my date with Daddy?"**

She appraises them and nods, "Da bwue one."

"I was going to pick that one," I say happily as I kiss her on her forehead, "I am so glad you inherited Mommy's fashion sense."

She plays with a set of makeup that I never use while I get ready. This child is going to be a diva when she grows up. I hope Elliot is prepared for all the money we'll be spending and has the bat picked out for when she starts school.

I stare at the box of condoms on my sink, should I slip these in my purse? Am I being to presumptuous? What if he really doesn't want to sleep with me tonight?

"Mommy, you out of bwush," Hayden yells to me. _Yep, I should probably slip the condoms in my purse._ The last time I had unprotected sex, Hayden was the result.

"Mommy, you wook priddy," she says as I appraise myself in the mirror. I am wearing a navy blue shift dress, tan heels, and my hair is down and curled at the bottom. I slip on a necklace just as I hear the doorbell ring.

"Daddy here," Hayden proclaims as she abandons the makeup kit. "Daddy," Hayden squeals in delight.

"Hey baby girl, I've missed you today," I suddenly hear his voice. I gave Elliot the copy of Ana's key soon after she left.

As I step into the room, I feel his eyes on me. "Baby, you look beautiful," he says, his voice filled with awe. He is wearing dark jeans, a button up shirt, and his hair is sexy and slightly messy. I feel my blood heat as his eyes pierce into me.

"Mommy wook pretty," Hayden repeats.

"Yes she does," he says, picking her up.

"You ready to go? We're dropping her off at Mia and Flora's, right?"

"Yes," he says, "Did you pack her an overnight bag? Mia and Flora agreed to take her for the evening…"

I feel my heart race and my stomach clench._ Oh, it's on tonight. Thank God I packed those condoms. _

**Ana's POV**

** Portia isn't home when I get back from work so I pull out a carton of ice cream and flip on the television. **I am so tired; I am tired of thinking and trying to keep my emotions at bay. I am tired of being forced to talk to Portia about everything I am feeling. I miss my sister and my niece… and him. God, I miss him. I am tired of wondering about what he's doing and if he misses me. I am so worn out from all the crap in my life. _Crap you caused, remember Anastasia?_

"Fucking hell," I scream as I chunk the spoon across the room.

"What did that spoon do to you?" Portia asks as I jump.

"You scared the shit out of me," I breathe in deeply, "How long have you been standing there?"

"One minute," she says as she walks over and grabs the spoon. "Something bothering you buttercup?"

I snort, "You know what's bothering me Portia. I have told you more than I have told anyone."

"I have come to a conclusion about you and your little situation Ana… do you want to hear it?" she asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"Why do I have a feeling you'll just tell me anyway."

She snorts, "Because, that's what I do."

"Go for it Portia, let me hear it."

She nods, "So tonight I had class and we had a guest speaker who said something that really struck me."

"… Ok."

She nods, "I won't bother you with the details of what she said, but I'll give you what I concluded after she spoke." She pauses before she continues, "You've had a lot of pain thrown at you. Your parents dying when you were a kid, your grandparents being unable to take care of you and Genevieve, the hardship of dealing with a pregnant teenage sister, and doing everything in your power to defeat the odds to be successful in college and your career despite so many roadblocks…"

I nod, "That sounds like an accurate description of my life."

"So when you saw potential for another heart breaking situation and before Christian could hurt you, you decided to take matters into your own hands and you slept with Ryan. This is how your brain justified your actions; you got rid of the hurt before it even happened to you."

She doesn't know that I actually didn't sleep with Ryan. She doesn't know that I just asked him to stay with me after we made out to make it look like I slept with him, which I think proves her point even more.

"I think that makes sense," I whisper.

"I remember how you told me that you badly wanted to get out of Seattle and go to Boston University…" I nod. "Why?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Because there were so many bad memories there. That's where my parents died and where I had to take care of my sister and where I had to live with foster parents who didn't give a shit…"

"Something put you through pain…. So you took matters into your own hands and got out of Seattle with your pregnant sister. You actively separated yourself from pain. You did the same thing then as you did with Christian now."

_Oh my god, I think she's right. Did I really do this with Christian?_ Genevieve was right all along, I did this all out of fear.

"It's been a long night, I am off to bed," Portia says as she stands up, "You have a lot of shit you need to sort through, Ana. But so does everyone else in this world. Maybe it was good this happened before you walked down the aisle with him. Now you have time to think and breathe and figure out who you are. This could be good for you…. Like a phoenix rising above the ashes."

"Thanks Portia," I smile, "Good night."

As Portia heads for bed, I internalize our conversation. Maybe she is right, maybe I do have shit I need to sort through before I can be in a serious relationship with someone. For the first time in months, I feel like I have a purpose. I feel like I finally see the silver lining to this whole complicated mess.

**Genevieve's POV**

** My shoes are sitting on a bench and I am wrapped up in Elliot's lap. **He holds me tight as we share a basket of fries and we stare out at the water.

"There is something about water," I admit, "It just speaks to me."

He snorts as he kisses my hair, "Tonight was just the best."

I nod, "I guess I kind of like you."

I look up at him and find him smirking back, "I guess I kind of like you too." I lay my ear closest to his chest and feel his heartbeat. I don't think I could feel more content.

"I don't want to sound inappropriate," he says softly, "But I want to take you home and I want to make love to you the right way. After how perfect tonight was, I am kicking myself that the first time we had sex we were in the middle of a high school party on some unidentified person's bed. I can do much better than that…"

I shrug jokingly, "Don't think you have to prove something, I don't have high hopes. Guys don't change much between the ages of 16 and 20."

He gasps, "Whatever woman."

I move my head and I kiss him deeply. "You may have to prove me wrong then."

His breathing hitches as a smirk crosses his lips. "I plan on taking you up on that promise."

I shift in his lap and straddle him. As we kiss and I touch him, he stops us. "No, not here, I want you in your bed… Let's go home."

**He breaks several laws to get me home. **"Careful, Elliot," I warn him, "I'd like our daughter to have both parents." He smirks as he pulls into the parking spot outside. He pulls me up the stairs and down my hallway. My dress is practically unzipped before I even open the door.

We stumble through the apartment and Elliot trips over one Hayden's Barbie dolls. "Fuck, she is cleaning her toys tomorrow," he groans as I lead him to my bedroom. "Shit, I don't have any condoms."

I embarrassingly pull the pack in my purse out and show it to him. He laughs as he grabs one. "You came prepared?"

"I really don't want to get pregnant right now…"

"Fair enough," he says as I start to unbutton his shirt. I run my hand up his chiseled abs and up to his strong shoulders. He pulls me out of my dress and lowers me down on the bed. I am wearing a black lacy bra and a matching pair of panties with matching stockings. "You are so… beautiful," he breathes as I reach for his zipper. I tease him and stroke him through his pants. He moans as I pull down his zipper and pull down his pants.

He unhooks my bra and cups my breasts in his hands. He hovers over me and begins to suck my nipple. I moan in ecstasy as he pulls harder. He bites at them softly and the small amount of pain leaves me wet for him. "Your breasts… are fucking perfect," he breathes in awe. "I've never seen breasts this perfect," he says as he continues to lick and suck at them. I moan in pleasure as he worships my breasts.

Once he is finished, I pull off my panties as he slips the condom on. He groans as he plunges into me. "Oh you feel so good," he breathes as he slowly thrusts in and out.

I grab his head in my hands and I stare deep into his beautiful eyes. I pull his mouth to mine as he continues to slowly drive into me. Our tongues intermingle as he explores my mouth. He feels so good and it has been so long, it takes all of my control not to come. I want to savor every bit of him.

He pulls me to his lap and it is my turn to take him at my pace. He holds on to my behind as I ride him, feeling every bit of him slide in and out of me. He is just as big as I remember and the feeling of him inside of me is overwhelming.

When I come, I come loudly and I grab onto his hair, just like I have been imagining for weeks. He thrusts into me one more time and comes seconds after me. As our breathing slows, I continue to straddle him, not wanting to give up this close proximity with the man I am crazy about.

"Move in with us?" I ask before I can even realize what I'm asking.

"What?" he asks, completely breathless.

"I want you around all the time, and Hayden will love it. Please, come live with us. I want to wake up next to you every morning."

He smiles brightly as he kisses me again. "I would love to."

**A/N 2 – Thanks for reading! After some of the angst with C&A, I thought we deserved to see one couple happy :) Next up – We'll see what Christian is up to! **


	18. A Brand New Start

**A/N 1 – We are all annoyed with Ana, so I decree – no Ana for this chapter lol. Thanks again for all your comments and PMs and follows and such, you guys are the best. I don't own FSOG – I would be much richer if I did. **

**Also – KarynJacob made an AMAZING pinterest board for this story. Check it out – it is pinterest dot come and then add slash karynjacobs/young-messed-up-and-romantically-confused/. If for some reason, that didn't translate to the website, message either me or her because it is too awesome to miss out on! **

**Chapter 18 – A Brand New Start **

**Genevieve's POV **

** I am too sore. **Elliot and I had sex in every conceivable way in my apartment last night. We moved from the bedroom to my couch and now I am spread across Elliot's chest as he sleeps. Seriously, I think I had more sex last night then I have had in my entire life. I was expecting him to get better since our first time, but I wasn't imagining this. Last night was delightfully sinful. He obviously knows what he is doing.

It is close to 8 AM and I feel bad leaving Hayden with Mia and Flora for the morning. They already took her overnight; we need to claim our child. I crawl up Elliot's chest and leave kisses as I move. He stirs slightly, but doesn't wake. As I kiss him more, I realize his erection is awake, but he is still fast asleep. _Geez, does he not stop?_ What Ana has told me about Christian, I think this runs in the family. _They are adopted so I think it's just a guy thing._

I am seeing where Hayden gets her reluctance to wake up in the morning. Feeling extra sure of myself this morning, I decide to see what would happen if...

"Ooooh," I hear him groan low in his throat. _So this is working._ I smirk to myself and continue to lick slowly up and down his length. The groaning continues so I decide to take it a step further. I place my mouth directly on him and begin to suck.

"Oh baby," he breathes. _Good, he's awake._ I continue to suck as he looks down at me with awe. The satisfied noises continue as I feel his hands move down my back, in what seems like appreciation for my efforts. "Gen, I'm going to come," he breathes. I double my efforts and seconds later, he comes loudly and wetly in my mouth.

"Jesus Gen," he belts, "That was one damn good wake up call. You already asked me to move in with you… you don't have to keep selling."

"Don't expect this EVERY morning." His sudden look of disappointment makes me laugh. "I mean some mornings, of course, but not every morning."

He leans up and kisses me. "I swear… you're the perfect woman."

I smile at his praise. "Shall we get our spawn from your sister's house?"

"Yes, let's go get perfect woman number two."

**We hold each other close as we take the elevator to Mia and Flora's apartment. **I love being close to him, and holding on to him tight. He feels so good plastered against my body, and I don't want to unhinge myself from him. I do know in a matter of minutes, I will have to compete for his attention with my three year old. I pull his face to mine and kiss him deeply.

"What was that for?" he asks when we pull away.

"Our last moment of peace before we get our daughter back," I say wistfully.

He snickers, "This has been a wonderful evening and morning. I can't wait for it to continue when we share the same bed every night."

I smirk happily as we knock at Mia's door. Mia quickly opens the door and pulls us both into the hallway.

"What's up?" I ask, "Is Hayden ok?"

"She's great, she is Aunt Flo and Aunt Mimi's little angel," Mia says, looking very nervous, "Christian came over this morning. He's eating with us."

"What," Elliot gasps, "He hasn't left Mom's house since she left. The only time he goes anywhere is when he goes to work." _Wow, I had no idea he turned into such a hermit. _

"I know," she says as she looks at me, "I have a feeling he is here to talk to you."

"I wouldn't be surprised," I mutter to myself.

"I just wanted to warn you guys," Mia explains, "He has been fine, but Hayden has captured his attention all morning. It is hard to be sad around the little one." That I completely understand. A happy realization hits me. She still has her Uncle Christian. Ana's relationship with Christian didn't change that for them.

We walk into the apartment and Hayden's eyes go wide when she sees me. Hayden is perched happily on Christian lap as they eat breakfast. This must be a Grey male thing, because she does this with Elliot every morning too. Christian looks good, but slightly different. He looks very unrested and has massive bags under his eyes. If he weren't wearing a button up shirt and dress pants, he would probably look like a GQ model/bum.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Cwistin came over fo brefast."

"I see that," I say as I lean over to kiss her curls, "Good morning Uncle Cwistin."

He smirks, "Good morning…. Both of you?" He looks over at his brother and gives him a knowing smirk.

"It has been a great morning," Elliot says to his brother. I blush as Christian's smirk deepens. Geez, I thought he'd be too upset over my sister to make telepathic jokes about my sex life with Elliot.

"If Elliot doesn't mind," he says, giving his brother another knowing look, "Can I speak with you privately Genevieve?"

I nod and he turns to Hayden who is still seated in his lap. "Can you hop off baby girl? I need to talk to Mommy."

She does as she is told and Elliot takes Christian's place at the table. I nod at Flora on my way to their balcony. I close the door and watch Christian carefully as he moves across the platform. I am slightly concerned he'll jump off that balcony.

He gulps, "Have you heard anything from her?"

"She has had phone conversations with Hayden every night since she's left, but she won't talk to me."

He nods, tears glistening in his eyes. Shit, she really messed him up. "Are you ok?" I ask, suddenly realizing how stupid of a question that is.

"The love of my life walked out on me… do you think I'm ok."

"I'm sorry, stupid question."

He runs his hands through his hair and I realize it is a nervous habit of his. I stand, watching him try to control his emotions and failing miserably.

"I just don't get it Gen…" he says so suddenly that I jump, "We were having some trouble, and I admit that. We weren't communicating as well as I'd hope for us to be communicating. I just didn't think… this would happen."

I nod. "Doing something like that is peculiar for her, but she won't tell me jack shit. Can you shed some light on… anything?" He is confused, but I am much more confused than him.

He looks up at me with an unreadable expression. He looks really nervous to tell me which in turn makes me nervous. "This is my sister," I blurt out, "I deserve to know what sent her across the country." He nods, and I think he understands my point.

"Lock the door to the balcony," he says, pointing toward the door. I lock it and immediately sit back down as he rubs his hands together. "I am telling you this because I trust you not to tell a soul…."

I nod, "I won't."

"I mean it Gen, not even Elliot. I guess you two must be closer now, but you cannot tell him." I nod and he starts talking

**Christian's POV**

** I think we've been out here an hour and my brother is starting to look suspicious. **No Elliot, I have no intention of stealing the mother of your kid and the sister of my love. This isn't a fucking soap opera for Pete's sake. I think I've shocked Genevieve. I told her everything that Ana already knows. She knows our relationship from back to front, and she is completely stunned.

"Gen?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Well," she coughs, "I think I get why she did all of this."

"Why…" She knows Ana better than I do. She must know something that would put this mystery to rest.

"I mean, I still think the sleeping with Ryan is too far beyond who she is. I don't get that, but I do think my theory of her being terrified makes sense now."

"I scared her off?" I ask. _Damn, that does make sense_. She is strong, but Elena Lincoln is a horse of another color. That reminds me, I need to deal with fucking Elena. She has crossed a line, and I don't trust myself to not kill her. If that woman comes within fifty feet of me, I swear to God…

"I think you might have. The kinky stuff," she whispers, "I see her wanting to try. She would never do that without someone teaching her. And I know she loves you, but in her little "I plan everything brain", all of this was moving way too fast and with your past, I can see her getting nervous and gaining a considerable amount of anxiety over all of it."

I nod. _So this is all my fault._ "But you cannot blame yourself for her cheating on you. She should have opened up her mouth and talked to you if she was so damn scared about getting married."

"But I fucking intimidated her Gen. How could she talk to me when I was so insistent that we get married quickly… "

She shakes her head, "I don't know."

Elliot suddenly appears at the window with a funny look on his face. _I'll give her back to you brother, don't worry. _

"We're almost done," Genevieve yells through the window, "Start getting her stuff together."

He nods and walks off. "How are things going with him?" he asks.

She smiles and I can't help but smile back. Genevieve reminds me so much of Ana, the familiarity is heartwarming and heart breaking at the same time.

"Really well," she says with a big grin, "He's moving in with Hayden and me."

Mommy is not going to be too pleased about that. Elliot is her baby boy; she won't like being separated from him, even if it is so he can live with the mother of his child.

"I'm happy for you Gen," I say as I squeeze her knee. "And I'm glad you both stayed," I say as I feel myself getting emotional. _Shit, not this again. _

She wraps her arm around my back and I tense. _This is Genevieve, Hayden's mom, she is good. She won't hurt you. _

"I am too," she says reassuringly, "You'll be ok. You're welcome to come over and see your niece anytime you want."

I feel myself smile through the growing tears. "Thank you."

"She'll see sense," she says softly, "She will come back. She was so happy with you. No matter what has happened, I don't see her being gone for long."

I nod as Elliot walks over to the window with Hayden in his arms. They both start making funny faces at us, probably in hopes that we'll wrap up this hour and a half conversation.

"I should probably go," Gen says.

"You're family awaits you…" I whisper in her ear. Gen smiles big and tears up.

"That crazy weirdo makes me so happy," she says as she laughs at Hayden and Elliot.

"He's alright," I say, genuinely happy for the little family in front of me, "But just a warning, he does not know how to do laundry. Mom never taught him."

She laughs, "That will be fun. By the way, how's the empire?"

I snort, "I have a lot more time on my hands to run it now. It is going quite well, probably the only thing in my life that is succeeding."

"You keep popping up in all the newspapers and magazines around town. All of the local anchors and writers keep calling you swoon worthy. Even the men."

I shake my head, "It is just a pretty face Gen."

"You should really try to date," she says, "… or whatever you want to do. You cannot waste your life waiting for my sister."

That's a whole lot easier said than done.

**A/N 2 – We'll be jumping 3-4 years in the future in the next chapter. Carrick will be more prominent and we'll see how everyone has fared with a few years on their hands. Thanks again for everything, comment if you'd like (but I say comment because the more comments, the more fuel I have to write!). Hopefully I'll post during the week, but I'm not making any promises!**


	19. Bi-Coastal Bias

**A/N – Yay, I'm excited for the time jump! I hope you are too! Thanks again for all of your support and enjoy! Let me know what you think and know that I don't own FSOG**

**Chapter 19 – Bi-Coastal Bitches **

**4 Years Later – Ana's POV**

** "**_**Here is hot shot CEO Christian Grey with new girlfriend, socialite and daughter of Boeing's newest President, Dianna Foster. Aren't they just an adorable couple?"**_

__Don't look at the television screen. Don't look at the television screen. I peer up quickly and turn my face back down. I saw a picture of them for three seconds, and I am already sick to my stomach. They both look good and happy. I hate them both.

_You're good, you're happy,_ my subconscious reasons with me. _You don't need Christian Grey to be happy. _I'm almost out of NYU and I am working in a job that I love. I have no boyfriend but who needs one? _Why won't you give Ryan Fitzgerald another chance, he's still around and he is still totally in to you. _God, I wish my freaking inner monologue would take a chill pill.

I take myself a way from the pain and buy a cup of coffee while I wait for my sister and niece's plane to arrive. JFK International airport is loud and busy and I happily push out the sound of the annoying TV monitors broadcasting my Ex-Fiancé's new life.

I couldn't attend Genevieve's graduation several weeks back, so she arranged a trip to come see me post-graduation. I hate that I wasn't able to see her walk across the stage. She is practically my child as well as my sister, and I know I missed a huge milestone in her life. I had a double whammy of finals and work, but Genevieve totally understood. Apparently Grace took an excellent video of her graduation and she brought it for me to see. We're going to drink and watch it, and apparently Genevieve is ready to model her walk for me. I miss my sister so damn much.

A sound that could soothe a savage beat pierces through the terminal. "NANA! NANA!" I turn around and Hayden is sprinting for me. I drop to the ground as she throws herself into my arms. I want to cry when I realize how big she is now. She just turned seven and I am in awe of how grown up my little munchkin looks.

"Oh my gosh, you are so big," I say as I hold her face in my hands, "And you look like a supermodel, is your Mom going to let you skip the first grade to travel the world with your modeling agency?"

She explodes into a fit of giggles, "Nana, I'm not a super model."

"Good, that means you can stay with me and I can hug you," I say as I pick her up and twirl her around.

A pace after Hayden is my baby sister. She looks very grown up and wise, must be the college degree that she somehow earned before me. Her hair is long and wavy and she is so stylish in a pair of boots, skinny jeans, and aviator sunglasses. We smile and hug each other without a word. This is the second time I have seen her and Hayden face to face in the past four years. We have skyped and talked over the phone, but it has been a while since I have seen Genevieve in the flesh.

"You look awesome Gen," I say as she smiles brightly.

"So do you," she says, checking me out, "Damn Gina, have you been working out?"

"Mom, that's a bad word," Hayden recites.

"Sorry honey, I'll put money in the swear jar later," I say as we both giggle. If Hayden is keeping a swear jar, then Genevieve is going to be out of money very soon.

Gen and I walk arm and arm through the airport, chatting away as we go. Hayden tells me all about school, and her new friends. She tells me about Mia and Flora's commitment ceremony and more details of her mother's graduation.

"I still feel bad that I couldn't be there, I should have been there," I tell her as I hook a piece of hair around her ear.

"It's not a problem, really," Gen says as she picks up her bag, "Grace recorded the whole thing, it is in one of my bags ready for you to watch."

I have so many questions that I want to drill her about, but I decide to wait until we put Hayden to bed. Her life is just so much different now. She is in a committed relationship with Elliot. She has his family around all the time, helping her take care of Hayden. She graduated from college, Elliot's contracting company is doing amazingly well, and Hayden is at such a good age. Proud doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. She has really made it.

"What are you thinking about?" Gen asks, staring at me inquisitively on the drive to my apartment.

"Just how proud I am of you… you've gotten so far," I say as I try not to get emotional, "You should be so proud of yourself."

She nods and I think I sense a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Thanks Ana."

"Now, it is my turn to ask what you are thinking about," I respond.

She shakes her head and breathes in deep. "Later," she mouths back at me.

"Mommy says there is so much to do in New York City," Hayden says from the back seat, "I want to see EVERYTHING."

"Everything?" I tease her, "I don't think we have time for that sweet girl."

She pouts, "Well, I want to see a lot. I didn't fly all the way over here from Seattle for nothing."

Genevieve and I both burst into laughter. "Yes honey, you have flown so far and traveled so long," Gen mocks her.

"Don't worry Hayden. I took off work so we can go anywhere you want."

"How is work…?" Genevieve says in that tone in which I know she is up to something.

"Work is fine…"

"You aren't… still involved with him… are you?"

I groan, "We were for a while, but it's over."

"It's over? With Ryan… I am assuming this is who we are talking about."

"Yes, he wants more than what I am willing to give him," I reply.

"And… that is?"

I sigh, "He asked me to move in with him."

"One of these days Steele, you are going to go through with a proposal… I am cool with any kind of proposal at this point."

I gasp, "You suck."

"And you are scared of commitment more than most men," Gen fires back.

"Who would have thought," I shake my head, "You're the one in the committed relationship, and I am… the opposite of that."

The same look of sadness flashes through her eyes and I get even more nervous. Is there something going on with her and Elliot?

"I want to go to the Statue of Liberty," Hayden says, enthralled in reading her pamphlet about New York.

"Do you need help with some of the words baby?" Genevieve asks.

"No Mom," she whines.

"She doesn't like when I call her a baby," Gen whispers unhappily.

"Geez, first grade and she already has an attitude."

"I don't have an attit-ude," she whines from the back seat.

"It's late and somebody is going straight to bed," Gen announces.

When we get to my apartment, we are somehow able to get all of Genevieve and Hayden's luggage along with a grumpy Hayden up the stairs in one trip. Genevieve immediately puts her to bed in the guest bedroom while I change into my pajamas.

Genevieve joins me, also in her pajamas, and sits on my couch. "I am thinking whipped cream flavor vodka mixed with a Starbucks Frappachino drink that's been sitting in my refrigerator for a while."

"That sounds amazing; I could use a drink…"

"Ok Gen, fess up," I say as I bring both back into the living room, "Is there something going on with you and Elliot?"

She sighs sadly, "He's been having lunch dates with Kate."

"What?" I cough out, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I suspected it for the first couple months and then I found a receipt in his jeans pocket. He told me he took one of the guys at work out for lunch and then David and Nolan saw them together."

I think my jaw is on the floor, "Gen, I am so sorry."

I think she might cry, "I called him out on it and he got so mad at me and stormed out. It's been a couple days and we haven't talked since."

"Did he fess up to it?"

"Yeah, I brought up that David and Nolan saw them together and he said that he is a grown man and he can have lunch with whoever he wants. I asked him if he realized how much that hurt me and he said I was being unreasonable. We have been together for four years, we have a daughter, and people keep asking us if we are getting married – you'd think he'd respect me a little more than this."

I nod, "Well, I say you need to talk to him when you get home. Don't pull a "me" and run away from your problems."

She smiles sadly, "You seem fine. You're life seems good…"

I shake my head, "It's hard when you can't get over the "what ifs"… what if I stayed, what if I actually took a fucking chance and gave Christian the benefit of the doubt."

"I guess I see your point."

"Just don't let him or the rest of that family walk over you," I advise her.

"Um yeah, Carrick is back in the picture… I've had to do that a lot in the past month."

"Really?" I gasp.

She nods, "Grace took him back. Elliot is so mad because he is already treating me like crap."

"Well at least Elliot is sticking up for you, that is a good sign."

"Whatever," she says as her phone rings, "Oh, speak of the devil."

"Put Elliot on speakerphone," I say as she nods.

"Hello," she says.

"Hey Gen," he says softly. He seems pretty contrite. "Is Hayden asleep?"

"Yep," she says coldly.

"Gen, don't do that…"

She snorts, "Just because I am half way across country doesn't mean I am not pissed as hell at you."

"When will you get it through that stubborn head of yours that I love you?"

"Then why did you go to lunch with her… why have you been going to lunches with her for a month," Gen asks.

"She is an old friend." _Oh Elliot, wrong move. _

"Great, well I fucked Garrett Smith soon after our daughter was born, so maybe I should have dinner with him…"

"You're being overdramatic," he snaps.

"And I am done with this conversation," she snaps back, "Good night, you can talk to Hayden in the morning."

"Gen…" he says as she hangs up.

"Wow," I breathe, "I didn't know it was this bad."

She nods, "I don't know what to do with him. I don't want to end things, but some shit has to change before we can go any further."

"Well, you are always welcome to stay with me, if you really need a faraway place to stay."

She laughs, "Damn, you and I need to pick a coast and stay put."

"We have for four years… we can't help it that we are Bi-Coastal bitches," I tell her.

"Let's move to Nebraska or Texas or something, right in the middle of the country."

"Sounds good," I say as we lay on each other sleepily.

"So…," she says after a beat, "You haven't said a damn thing about Dianna Foster."

I groan, "I don't want to talk about her."

"I've got some juicy information…" she says as I bolt up.

"What?"

"You said you didn't want to talk about her."

"Fine," I practically yell, "I do."

"But first," she says as she swings her legs around so she can look at me, "I need to kind of confess something to you."

"I'm all ears…"

"I know some things about Christian…"

I look at her nervously. "What do you know?"

She sighs, "When you left… he might have told me… everything."

_ Did he actually tell her everything_? "You know about… his past," I ask in complete shock. This is a revelation, somebody I can actually talk to about this.

She nods, "And it will help you understanding this story."

"Ok, before you spill, is this real or is it gossip," I ask. I don't want to hear something about him that's just a lie.

"Elliot came home one night, drunk, and mad at Carrick, and he told me this story… I doubt he even remembers it… he hasn't brought it up since."

I take a sip of my drink and nod to my sister, "Fire away."

**Christian's POV**

** I flip through my mail and slide off my shoes. **As I grab a glass of wine, my new housekeeper stops me.

"Mr. Grey, please allow me."

"Thank you…"

"It is Mrs. Jones, sir."

I suddenly feel like such a prick. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," she says as she pours me a glass of wine.

"Sir," I hear a gruff voice behind me.

"Yes, Taylor," I say to my new head of security. My company is increasing and so is my staff. I have added most of my house staff within the time period of a week.

"Your father, Mr. Harris, Mr. Wagner, and Mr. Armour are all here to see you sir."

What the fuck do they want? I don't want to talk to anybody fucking else today. My accountant, my head of PR, one of my lawyers, and my father are a deadly combination to have in my apartment.

"Send them in, if they insist," I say as I grab a copy of the Seattle times and take a seat on my couch.

"Good evening son," Dad says as he enters my living room, "We need to meet with you on something very important."

"I'm sure it is," I mutter to myself as the group of men seat themselves.

"We have heard some unsettling gossip among the masses Mr. Grey," Mr. Armour, my head of PR tells me.

"Gossip?" I ask, surprised, "You are here and bugging at my home over fucking gossip?"

They all stare at each other as Dad shakes his head. "This time, it may be gossip with substantial proof."

"What are you talking about?"

Dad sighs, "Son, I am not here to judge, and I don't really want to know details. Your life is your life… but a woman has stepped forward, claiming to be your former… umm…"submissive"… and she is trying to go to the press with this information."

Mr. Harris, my lawyer, just shakes his head at me and I realize how badly I deserve it. Since Ana, I have contracted three submissives to mostly pass the time. None of the three females lasted for very long, but Mr. Harris suggested I have each sign a Non-Disclosure agreement. I disagreed, much to his disapproval, and it turns out the fucking bastard was right.

"Pay her off," I say, emphasizing each word.

"We did, and it looks like we have the situation almost under control," Harris says.

"Then why are you fucking bothering me?"

"Because her lies have caused quite a bit of damage to your reputation," Mr. Wagner jumps in, "Several of our more "family friendly" companies have pulled out of GEH in the last half hour and several other would like to join them…"

"I don't give a shit." _Shit. This isn't good_.

"Well you should, this woman is actively destroying your professional reputation," my Dad barks at me.

"Ok Armour," I say turning to my PR man, "What should I do about this?"

Armour sighs, "If people see you, dating like normal, they may… I don't know… take the lies as lies."

"What are you implying?" I choke out. _Shit, what are they going to ask me to do?_

"Hi Christian…" I hear a small voice from the entry way. Standing in my living room in a navy blue dress is Dianna Foster.

"Shit," I blurt out, "No way in fucking hell…"

Armour grabs my arm and pulls me aside, "Grey, no one is asking you to marry her, just take her out on a date. No harm, no foul…"

"But she's…." I try to blurt out.

"She is going to save you from financial ruin," Armour completes my thought, "And her father is the newest President of Boeing… that will be huge for business."

"You want me to take some blonde… chick out on a date for business reasons?"

Armour nods again reluctantly, "Yeah… She is blonde and pretty and people will like her on your arm…"

I shake my head. Every submissive from now on is signing fourteen NDAs.


	20. Elliot and Gen

**Chapter 20 – Elliot and Gen**

**Ana's POV**

** Genevieve and Hayden's visit has gone by too fast**. We have done more sightseeing this week then I have accomplished since I moved here four years ago. We took Hayden everywhere and she has enjoyed every minute of our adventures.

"Nana, I'm going to be on Broadway when I am older," Hayden announced as we were leaving the show Newsies several nights prior.

"You are already a diva," I told her, "You'll fit right in."

She smiled brightly and giggled. _God, I miss that girl._ I miss my sister, and I miss all three of us together like this. They are the only family I have, and I miss how we used to be. We were a tight family unit for three years, and now I have to send them back to Elliot.

I am terrified for Genevieve as she heads back to Seattle. I know she'll be having a big talk with Elliot when she returns, and I don't want him to break her heart. Up until this point, they seemed so happy. I have never seen my sister this happy before. She never used to smile and now she smiles all the time. I don't want that to end for her. If anything happens with Elliot and Gen, I will kill Kate. I am her best friend, if anyone should beat her down, it should be me. I don't know what she is thinking, having lunch dates with a man who is practically married.

I am glad Genevieve came with interesting news about Christian and Dianna. Something deep down inside of me is reassured to know that this isn't real, he really doesn't love her. If their relationship gets any deeper or anymore committed, I might lose it. _You have no right to feel that way; you are the one who destroyed your relationship._

Hayden is at the point of tears as I drop her and Genevieve off at their terminal. "Nana… I wanna stay with you," Hayden says, tearing up.

"I'm sorry sweet girl," I tell her, smoothing away a stray hair, "But we had so much fun and took so many pictures. You'll get to live them on and on and on. Besides, your Daddy would miss you too much if you lived with me."

She nods, "I miss you Nana, all the time. Will you come see us in Seattle sometime?"

"We'll come see her before she comes and sees us," Genevieve interjects, "Don't worry though baby, you'll see your Nana again."

She nods at her mother's words and hugs me tight. "I love you Hay."

"I love you Nana."

Hayden lets go and I see a wistful look in Genevieve's eye. I hug my sister and whisper in her ear. "Good luck Gen."

I hear her begin to cry as we hold each other. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Then you'll come back to me. I have a guest room, and we can do it again, just like the old days."

She cries some more, "I love him so much. I want him to still want me."

Elliot Grey has done a number on my sister, I have never seen her so distraught over a man. She must really be in love with the bastard.

"Mommy, are you crying?" Hayden asks, pulling at our legs.

"No baby," she says, wiping away tears, "I'm fine. Let's go home."

"I can't wait to see Daddy and tell him about our trip," Hayden says happily. Gen snorts and shakes her head.

"Let's go tell Daddy about our trip," she says as she grabs Hayden's hand.

"Have a good trip home you two," I say as I get my last hugs in.

"Bye Nana, I love you," Hayden cries over the loud noise of people.

I stand and watch Gen and Hayden walk through the airport and to the ticket counter. I secretly pray to myself that Elliot's lunches with Kate are a fluke. I think I'll kill the bastard if he hurts my sister.

**Genevieve's POV**

** When the plane lands in Seattle, anxiety instantly falls over me. **Hayden happily looks out the window as we descend and she tells me how excited she is to see her Dad. If I leave him, it will kill Hayden. She loves Elliot so much, and she should. She should be able to love her father, no matter if he lies and possibly cheats on me.

I have already decided that I'm flying back to New York City with Hayden if this conversation with Elliot doesn't go well. When we left, he didn't give a flying shit about how I felt. He hasn't wanted to move forward in our relationship and I have been with him for four years. Most couples would be married by now, and he won't commit to me. He keeps telling me, _if it isn't broke then don't fix it._ If he doesn't want to take my feelings into account, then I won't take his feelings into account when I take our daughter across the country.

I desperately want to be his wife. I want to have another child with him. I want to grow old with the stupid bastard, but he is insistent that we stay in one place. I have lived my life unsure of people and un-open to change. Now that I am actually open, he doesn't care. I have never fallen so deeply for someone like this, and he just doesn't care.

Hayden practically pulls me off the plane and leads me down to the baggage claim. For a seven year old, she is fantastic with directions.

"Daddy," she screams as she sprints across the baggage claim and launches herself at her Dad. Elliot has a big goofy grin plastered across his face as he embraces his daughter. He looks really good. He must have had to work today because he is wearing his work jeans, boots, a t-shirt that shows off his pecks, and a trucker hat. We have often role-played the contractor meeting the rich new homeowner on several occasions.

"Hi honey," he says as he kisses her on the cheek, "Did you have fun with Nana?" She nods adamantly as she hugs him again.

"I brought you back a coffee mug for work that says New York on it," she proudly announces, "It's in Mommy's suit case."

I walk over to them and he smiles sadly at me. He knows I am upset and it seems that he isn't sure how to approach me. "Hi baby," he says as he kisses my temple, "I missed you."

I just nod as he shakes his head and carries our daughter to our luggage terminal. He chats happily with Hayden while he grabs our luggage.

"Geez, did you two bring back New York City with you?" Elliot asks as he carries our luggage to the car.

As we drive home, Elliot takes my hand and rubs it lightly. Hayden fills him in on every aspect of our trip as he lightly massages every part of my skin that he can get his hands on. I feel myself begin to loosen up as we get closer to the apartment. I know what he is trying to do and it isn't going to work. I take my hand back angrily as he looks on me with shock.

When we get home, I noticed he cleaned. He really deep cleaned our house or paid Grace's housekeepers to do it for him. I hope that this is a sign, and that he knows how angry I am with him. We finally get Hayden to bed, and he pops open a bottle of wine. I am thankful as I am hoping alcohol will make this fight easier.

"I really did miss you both," he says as he hands me a glass, "It's lonely around here without you two.

As he joins me on the couch, he starts to pull me to him like he does every night. I debate whether I should fall into his arms or not. I don't want him to think he can just seduce me out of being angry. I finally cave in; I am just tired of being angry. I do think he takes this as a sign that I'll easily cave into everything else.

I fall into his arms and I know that this is where I want to be. I hate being mad at him, I love this stupid idiot and I want him to always hold me like this. He gently places feather light kisses on my neck and I softly moan as I run my hands through his hair.

"I really missed you," he breathes into my ear, "I missed you next to me every night… and I missed being able to touch you." He moves his hands to my breasts and massages me through my shirt. When I feel his erection at my back, I know where this will head if I don't stop it.

"No, Elliot, we need to talk about this."

He groans, "Why…"

"Because, when I left for New York City, you basically told me I was an idiot for getting mad about you having SEVERAL lunches with your ex-girlfriend and you were annoyed that I was pissed that you didn't tell me about it."

"I didn't mean what I said, Gen," he says, "I'm sorry for the way I left things… and I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."

"So you regret going to eat with Kate?" I ask, trying my hardest to not get emotional, "And you're never going to see her again?"

He freezes and I know he has no intention of apologizing. "What the fuck Elliot," I practically scream, "So you plan on still seeing her even though I have asked you not to."

"She's an old friend and I like talking to her… I am not sleeping with her. I am not doing anything I shouldn't be doing with her, I love you."

I am so mad at him, I can barely think straight. He still doesn't get how his lying is hurting me. He still doesn't think that going to see an old girlfriend is a big deal, especially when he originally left her for me. He won't tell me the truth and I can't trust him.

"Did you kiss her?" I ask before I even realize what I'm saying.

"What?" he asks bemused, "No."

"Have you kissed her since we've been together?"

"Gen, no, I told you already."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't kiss her."

He sighs, "Ok, so when I went to kiss her on the cheek, she might have moved her face…"

I am about to lose it. "You just sat there and told me that you didn't kiss her, and then five seconds later, you admit to it. God, Elliot, are you still in love with her?"

He runs his hands over his eyes and takes in a deep breath. We stand in silence and I suddenly feel like I want to cry. "You're still in love with her?"

"… I'm not sure," he says softly after a minute.

"YOU AREN'T SURE?" I scream at him, "I gave you the last four years of my life and you aren't sure if you still love your ex-girlfriend or not."

"You told me to be honest with you," he murmurs.

I want to curl up into a little ball and cry. He isn't sure if he loves Kate Kavanagh or not. After four years, and everything we've been through, he isn't sure if he loves someone else over me. Oh fuck, this hurts, this hurts so bad. This is why he hasn't wanted to move forward. He still isn't sure about me. Fuck, this hurts too much.

"Gen…" he asks.

"I need to get out of here," I sob.

"Gen, no baby please."

I race to my room and grab my suitcase from New York and put it back in the hallway. I pull out my second one and start packing.

"Where are you going?" he asks, on the brink of tears.

"I am going back to New York to live with Ana…"

His eyes go wide and his face is flooded with fear, "No, you can't."

"I'm a grown woman, you don't get to dictate where and when I move," I say, throwing his own words back in his face. I do realize how true those words are, I still have legal custody over Hayden. They never got the rights changed so I can take my daughter wherever I damn well please.

"Gen, stop this now, you can't do this…" he says and I know he'll cry at any minute.

"Obviously you and I aren't working out. You obviously still love her so I will give you a chance to be with her. You'll get the life you want," I snap as I finish throwing more of my clothes back into my bag, "You get to get away from "pain in the ass, never does what she's told, always up in my business" Genevieve, and the responsibilities of being a father and you'll get the blonde that you've always dreamed about."

Since Hayden and I have a lot of stuff, I know I can't do this all tonight. I'll have to start packing more in the morning. I quickly get a hotel reservation, and throw the bag with clean clothes into my car. Before I drive off, I inform a tear filled Elliot that this will be his last night with his daughter.

**A Week Later **

**Ana's POV **

** I have had several boxes sent to my apartment in the past week, and the two biggest items should be arriving this afternoon. **I have a myriad of emotions running through my head. I am upset for Hayden and Gen, but I am happy to be the one that gets to help them through this. I hear a knock at my door and I race to answer it.

Genevieve is standing at the doorway and Hayden is lying uncomfortably in her arms. Baby girl's eyes are red and I know she cried the entire way to New York City.

"Hi honey," I say softly to Hayden, "I'm so glad you're here."

Tears build in her eyes as she starts to sob. "I… I… I miss my Daddy…," she cries as she runs into the apartment. Genevieve's eyes follow Hayden and I think she might cry too. She shakes her head and steps out of my hallway.

"She cried the entire way up, and she is so mad at me right now. I took her away from Daddy," she sobs as she reaches for me. I hold her as she cries into my neck.

"I'm here Gen, don't worry, I'm here."

**Christian's POV**

** "Mr. Grey, you have a call on line one," my assistant informs me. **

"Who is it?" I ask, praying it isn't Dianna. Dianna Foster is getting on my last fucking nerve and I don't want to talk to her.

"It's your sister, Mr. Grey."

"Thank Christ," I say, "Send her through."

"Mia," I say as the line switches over.

"Christian," she says back, "We need to go to Elliot's apartment pronto."

"Why Mia, I have work to do."

"Gen left him and took Hayden to New York to go live with Ana."

I feel my whole body tense at the sound of her name. I am in complete disbelief. I can't believe Genevieve would take Hayden away from Elliot. Genevieve Steele is an exceptional human being and I know my trash of a brother must have really fucked up.

"I don't have time to deal with my idiot brother who couldn't lock up someone as good as Genevieve, so really, this is his own damn fault," I tell her.

She groans, "You're coming over to Elliot's house with me if I have to drag you myself."

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. "Hi Christian," Dianna says from my office door, "I was hoping we could have lunch if you weren't busy. Your assistant says your calendar is free."

I groan inwardly. "First, my assistant is fired, and second, sorry Dianna, I can't go to lunch. My sister needs help with my brother. Sorry, family emergency."

I hear Mia snicker on the other end, "I should really start utilizing her."

**Mia has a key to Elliot's apartment and opens it without knocking. **His apartment is a wreck and also very cleared out. It is obvious that Genevieve took a lot when she left him.

"Elliot," Mia yells, "Are you here?"

"Down here," Elliot slurs back at us. He has obviously been drinking.

When we arrive to his bedroom, Elliot is lying on his and Gen's bed with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Oh, I will be taking this sir," Mia says as she grabs it from him. I then realize he has a pair of Genevieve's panties in his other hand.

"Why do you have Gen's panties, Elliot?"

I see tears begin to fill in his eyes, "This is all I have left of her. She left them…"

Mia sighs as we both take a seat next to him. "Your work has called us and said you haven't showed up to work in days…"

"I'm the VP… I don't give a shit."

"I give a shit Elliot, this is my company too," I snap as Mia holds up a finger, asking me to give her a second.

"You have to work, Elliot," Mia says in a nicer tone.

"I can't even think about work right now…" he sighs, "I miss my daughter and I miss my wife…"

"You two aren't married," I say confused.

He bursts into tears, "That's all she wanted from me. She wanted to marry me, she wanted me forever, and she wanted to give birth to more of my offspring. Why couldn't I give her that? I fucking love her. And I love having sex with her… the sex was mind-blowing. She can make me come like a freight train…."

"Ok Drunky McDrunkerson, let's stick to the point… What happened exactly?" Mia asks.

He sighs, "I might have been having lunch dates with Kate Kavanagh."

"Elliot," Mia admonishes him.

"Oh… it gets worse… I might have told her that I am still in love with Kate." I am pretty sure we both want to call him a fucking imbecile, but he's drunk and probably won't remember it. I want him to remember that. "And I kissed Kate…"

"Ok," Mia says as she stands up, "I am only doing this because you are drunk and so the blow won't hurt as bad." She pulls back her arm and hits him square in the gut.

"Mia," he yells.

"You deserved that you idiot."

"Don't you think I realize that? If you didn't notice, Gen is gone and she took my daughter with her," he snaps, "God, I miss her. I miss everything about her…"

"So what are you going to do about it," I snap at him, "Because if I hear you whining anymore, I'll punch you too."

"I have to get her back…" he breathes, "I have to have her back. I can't do this. I can't live without her."

"And what are you going to do first?" Mia asks.

"I'm going to get Kate out of my life."

"And what are you going to do after that…" Mia asks again.

"Give Genevieve whatever the fuck she wants…"

She nods, "Our work here is done."

"But don't try to get her back because you just miss Hayden," I tell him, "That's a good goal to get your daughter back, but don't fuck with Genevieve's emotions ever again. She is as good as they come, and if you screw this up, you'll be the worst human being on the face of the planet."

He nods, "I know Christian."

"Fight for her, don't let her go over something stupid," I add.

He nods, "Ok, I don't want to get punched again, but are you going to follow your own advice because seriously, you've been miserable for four years, and it is obvious that Dianna is the worst."

Mia smiles, "He may be drunk off his ass, but he has a point."

**A/N - Thanks again for all the feedback! You guys are the best! I promise we're moving forward the fastest I can move us! Also, again, sorry I'm not updating Phoebe's babies. I just can't turn inspiration for a story on or off. It just comes, and I can't really control it and it is hard to focus on two stories at once. I apologize for the way my brain works lol. Again, I don't own FSOG and please review if you so choose (but I say review because it is much more fun! Lol) **


	21. Moving On

**Chapter 21 – Moving on **

**Dianna's POV **

_** You can do this Dianna, he isn't as terrifying as he seems. **_Who am I kidding? He is terrifying, but I cannot let him walk all over me like this. I will end this messed up arrangement if he cannot respect me. I went to Boston University, graduated with honors, and now I am working at one of the best accounting firms in the city. _That Christian Grey now owns as of last week._

"Miss Foster, Mr. Grey can see you now," the new blonde says to me. I notice she was not here the last time I came to see Christian.

I walk into his office and I see Christian seated at his desk. "What do you need Dianna?" Christian asks rather rudely. He is facing the window in his office, and I can tell her doesn't give a shit that I am here.

_ Get brave Foster. _"Well, you could fucking turn around," I snap at him. I see his head nod up and he turns around to stare at me. His eyes are in wide and I think I can sense a bit of shock in his expression.

"What did you just say?" he barks, eyes full of anger. _Stay strong, don't let him intimidate you. _

"Listen Grey, we need to talk," I say as I take a seat in one of his chairs, "I know, I'm not one of your favorite people, and that this situation isn't convenient for you, but if you could really quit treating me like shit, I would appreciate it."

He stares at me for a second, and I would like to think that he is mystified by me. He's probably just thinking of a way to kick me out of his building.

I decide to keep going. "I'd like to think that I am an intelligent human being and you are treating me like a dumbass blonde who doesn't know the difference between her brain and her ass. If you aren't attracted to me and you prefer your little alternative lifestyle that got you into this mess, then whatever, I don't care. You at the very least will be respectful and treat me like a person and not an object. If you have a problem with any of this, then I can walk out that door and we can be finished." _I silently pray that he doesn't pick for my last option. _

He glowers, and I quiver in my boots. I am afraid he is about to call for security when he reaches for his phone. "Andrea, cancel all of my afternoon meetings. I am taking Miss Foster to lunch."

_He is taking me to lunch?_ Oh shit, I wasn't prepared for this.

"Let's go Miss Foster. It is obvious we need to talk, and you can think of new ways to tell me that I am awful on the way…"

**The paparazzi follow us as we drive through the city. **I sit silently in his black SUV with him across the seat from me. I realize he isn't taking me to a restaurant but back to his new apartment at Escala**. **The camera men are probably thinking up all types of gossip about what we are doing right now, and I smile brightly at the thought.

His security team and he escort me into the apartment and I am in shock when I see how massive his place is. It is large and white and full of fascinating art work.

"Mr. Grey," a young blonde calls from the kitchen, "What would Miss Foster like for lunch?"

"Whatever you have Gail," he says as she walks over and takes his coat, "I need to show Dianna a few things and then we'll have a brief conversation. So maybe an hour or an hour and a half till we'll be ready for lunch…"

I think my mouth is gaping open, what does he want from me… for a half an hour? _It is probably not what you expect, don't press your luck. _

"Sure, Mr. Grey," Gail says as he grabs my hand.

"Come, we need to chat," he says to me. I think my jaw is still on the floor.

**I have a Non-Disclosure Agreement in my hand and way too much information about Christian Grey in my brain. **He told me about his alternative lifestyle, the world of BDSM, and that I am to never bring it up again. He explained to me what he does to compliant women and that everything is consensual and somewhat safe. They sign a contract, and he sees them on the weekends. Sometimes during the week if we need to attend a charity event. He didn't take me to his "playroom" as I was already too freaked out to see it.

"Dianna," he says, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts, "If you have an issue with me contracting submissives during our "relationship" then please tell me. I don't want you to think that you're some sort of puppet, obviously you aren't and obviously I should stop treating you as you are."

I nod, thankful for him thinking about my feelings for a change. "I appreciate it, but as we are not technically together, I guess I have no right to complain."

He nods thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you with me? Why did you agree to this? Is this about…"

"Ana," I finish his statement for him, "God, how do I even say this without sounding like a caddy bitch or a selfish teenager."

"Feel free to speak honestly," he says softly. We are actually having _a real_ conversation. I can't hide my smile.

"When I saw you at the bar that night, I was attracted to you, for sure. You didn't seem interested in me and much more interested in Ana, so I backed off. So when this opportunity fell at my feet to help you out. I don't know… I didn't hate it so much. I of course am breaking chick code, but Anastasia and I aren't really friends anymore," I ramble.

He nods and smirks, "Chick code?"

"Don't date another woman's ex…" I clarify.

He nods and another question enters my brain. "Did you and Anastasia… do this kind of stuff? Did you have submissives while you were with her?"

"First, don't ever bring her up while we are together. That will get you kicked out the door. And yes we did, and no I didn't."

I am suddenly very disappointed that he did this with her. _Of course he did this with Anastasia._ Whatever, _maybe you can convince him to do this with you too._

"Shall we eat?" he asks as I nod enthusiastically, wanting to get away from the bad thoughts.

**During dinner, we talk more, this time about normal things. **He talks to me about business and his family. He told me about the family emergency from the other day, how he had to deal with a broken hearted Elliot after Genevieve left.

"I can't believe Elliot is Hayden's father. I baby sat that girl more time then I can remember and I cannot believe Elliot is the father."

"You used to babysit Hayden?" he asks as I nod. "I hope my daughter is as sweet as Hayden," he says sincerely.

"You want kids?" I ask as he nods, "How many?"

He snorts and I doubt anyone has ever asked him this before. "Two…" he finally says, "A boy and a girl."

"You know…" I say, hoping I don't cross a line, "This whole … thing… that you are a part of, the whole kids thing won't happen if you keep living this way."

He looks at me with wide eyes and I know I have crossed a line. He nods quickly, "I know."

"You think you'd ever be open to changing?" I ask him.

"Yes…" he says adamantly. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

**He walks me out to his private garage where a car is waiting for me. **We stop at the car door and we stand awkwardly.

"Well Miss Foster…"

"Call me Dianna, please," I plead with him.

He smirks, "Dianna, this afternoon has been… surprising. You are a fascinating woman."

I laugh, "Fascinating, you're making it sound like I eat glue or something…"

He laughs, "No, you are just unexpected and I had a nice time. I can finally see why… she was friends with you."

I nod, "I had a nice time too Christian." Since I'm not allowed to bring her up, I don't even try to respond to that last statement.

Suddenly, he leans forward and I feel my heart drop. He kisses me softly on the lips and I cannot believe this is happening. He is actually kissing me, something I have wanted him to do for months.

"Have a good afternoon Dianna," he says as he winks at me. Oh dear God, he could take me to that back room and I wouldn't care, I'll do whatever he wants.

**Ana's POV **

** Genevieve has spent her first few days in New York actively searching for a job. **Since teaching credentials are different from state to state, she has to take a few extra classes and a few extra tests before she can be certified in New York. She did find a temporary job. A private school needed a teacher's aide for summer school so she took the job immediately. Everyone has to start somewhere.

Hayden is still so upset about leaving Elliot. They talk every single day through Skype and I know they are both devastated. Elliot holds it together for the sake of Hayden, but Elliot is absolutely miserable. I am usually the facilitator of these conversations because Gen wants absolutely nothing to do with him and one day I had to do something.

"Hayden, can I talk to Daddy after you're done," I ask as she nods.

"Daddy, Nana wants to talk to you," she says at the computer.

"Oh… she does?" he says in shock, "Hand me over…"

I grab the computer from Hayden and stare right into the eyes of Elliot Grey. "Hayden, I yell for her, can you go into your room for a second, I need to talk to your Daddy alone." She nods and complies with my request.

"Listen, if you're just here to just chew me out…"

"No Elliot, I'm not," I say, trying to put my thoughts together, "Gen seems to be under the impression that you are still in love with Kate."

"No, I'm not," he says adamantly, "I mean, I let the idea of her into my brain once she broke up with her boyfriend, but after Gen left, I know that was a stupid mistake." I see tears forming in his eyes and he shakes his head at me. "I miss Genevieve so much… I cannot believe I ever took her for granted. I have to get her back Ana… Tell me how I can get my family back?"

"You can't…" I hear Genevieve behind me. I didn't even know she walked back into the house.

"Baby," he says in shock.

"No Elliot Grey, you broke my heart," she screams, "I have never opened up to somebody like I have opened up to you and you just stomped all over me. Don't expect me to come back, ever. So you can talk to your daughter, but don't bug my sister, it's not going to work."

Genevieve stomps out of the room where I am left with a brokenhearted Elliot Grey.

**A/N – Ok, I know some of you may hate me for making Dianna somewhat likeable. They all can't be murdering psychopaths (I mean, some are but not all lol) but still don't worry. I have a plan. Faith and patience please lol****. Next Chapter – We are jumping to present day FOR GOOD. I am so excited!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, etc. They are the best. I don't own FSOG! I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.**

**Also – I didn't have a lot of time to edit this because I needed to go to work and I wanted to post, so I apologize, I'll edit it again when I get back! Sorry!**


	22. Support Group Time

Support Group Time (this is a new thing I am adding for this story lol) – Ok, we all need to have a small chat because those last reviews were all over the place. Just a warning – I may reveal a few things in this little section, but I am only doing this to explain a few things that I think will help as I continue this story 

First – We need to remember where we're at and what has happened. This relationship with Dianna is five years after his relationship with Ana. He is in a different place, Ana is a different place, Dianna is in a different place. The man is just trying to move on with his life – I mean, he's been contracting submissives, so yes, it sucks that he is apart from Ana, but this is a very practical move in his life. I would also like to say that there are different types of "like" and "love". Keep his conversation with Ryan in mind; it is complicated because he has grown a different set of feelings for Dianna. Because she isn't just a prop or a psychopath, she is a living and breathing human being who has made questionable choices. When we progress closer to the wedding festivities – that will be a true acid test to whether she'll be around much longer.

Second – I apologize if I lead some of you believe that she was just a prop that Christian agreed to marry to save face. I never wanted to do that because I have never believed that to be something Christian would do. We aren't in a country where arranged marriages are common, and I didn't want this to be similar. I do think that people walk down the aisle for the wrong reasons – I see it every single day. So, keep that in mind.

Third – I have gotten some comments about Ana and Gen flitting across country and how unrealistic that is. Yes, I'll admit, that is crazy unrealistic. This is a part of the story that I wanted to make that is sort of a dream of mine – I would love to have the means to go back and forth coast to coast like Gen and Ana. So yes, this was indulgent of me lol. BUT I will say this – Genevieve's only family is Ana. She is it, so when things with Elliot went south, who else is she going to turn to? She has no one else; everyone she knows is connected to Elliot. So of course her natural inclination will be to return to her family – Ana. She does have Elliot's child support money so she did have the means. Ana's little trip to the East Coast was about 50% Christian and 50% for a new job. I think her excuse is less valid then Gen's lol.

Fourth – Put yourself in my shoes for a second, I hate that I have to put these chapters out once at a time. Maybe I could write them all at once and then put them out at the same time, but I know a lot of you would hate that. I am never trying to string anyone along (which was pointed out by a reader)…. I have a really good solution to that – you can read the story once I am done. It is so hard to really not to feel like you're being kicked in the stomach with the characters because you feel for them – I totally get that, I read fanfiction all the time so I feel your pain. But I do also know that I have to get to my ending organically and I refuse to rush it just because people want a happily ever after right now. It takes time and you have to get through some shit first to get there. PLEASE bear with me. I have my ending in mind while I write. I know how I am going to finish this and it is awesome, like seriously – the more it forms in my little mind, the better it becomes. I actually REALLY REALLY REALLY want to get to one such resolution, but I know I have to get there the right way and not rush it. I am sorry if you feel like I am stringing you a long, but no that it isn't so easy from this end either.

Fifth – My aim is to never piss anyone off and I have you all in mind while I write… your reviews tell me where I need to go (and they also tell me when I need to write a letter like this to all of you lol) So I apologize if I ever rub anyone the wrong way - I just want to write and you sweet human beings are nice enough to read.

Anyway, this was a lot longer than I expected, and I need to get on the next chapter. I hope this cleared things up for you and if you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask!

Thanks

Liz Lemon :)


	23. I think I can fix this

**A/N – A few things I forgot to add to my last author's note: - I might have used likable a little too liberally. I simply meant, she isn't crazy, and she isn't going be locked up in a center for the criminally insane. You can determine on your own whether you like her or not lol. –Also, I never had the intention to gain sympathy – I just felt clearing the air and explaining things was necessary in order to move on. I appreciate all of my readers, no matter the level of loyalty. **

**I am actually relieved to be in the present day. We can deal with issues in the present and hopefully I didn't miss anything in the past (I probably did). I have moved us forward a little more… I was not rushed, I am anxious to get to the wedding like the rest of you! **

**Thanks again for all your comments, no matter how heated they may be, they tell me where I need to go. If you have questions, you are more than welcome to PM me as I would love to answer them. **

**Chapter 23 – I think I can fix this **

**Present Time – Ana's POV **

** Our apartment is flooded with flowers. **I don't even have to look at any of those cards. I know they are from Elliot Grey. When Gen left him one year ago, he flooded our apartment with flowers then too. Once he realized she wasn't coming back, he gave up on trying to "woo her" with simply flowers and gifts. Now that he knows he'll be seeing her at the wedding, he is back to wooing her the old fashioned way.

I hear Genevieve huff as she tries to make her way through the maze of flowers. "Pretty flowers…" Hayden comments as she makes her way over to me.

"They're from Daddy," I tell her as I kiss her on her forehead.

Her eyes go wide, "Mommy, the flowers are from Daddy. He is so sweeeet."

I try not to giggle. Hayden isn't an idiot. She knows Mommy and Daddy are having problems. We explained it to her the best way we could. "_Mommy and Daddy just can't live together right now"… "Mommy needs to live with Aunt Nana right now."_ From day one, Hayden has tried to help Elliot in his pursuit of Genevieve. It is actually really sweet.

Gen shakes her head as she grabs a diet coke out of the refrigerator. "Go do your homework Hayden," Gen tells her, clearly agitated, "It's your last bit of homework before summer vacation so get it done fast."

She sighs, and makes her way to her room. "We can watch a movie after you're done," I yell toward my niece.

Her attitude immediately changes, "Thanks Nana." She happily skips off to her room leaving me with Oscar the Grouch.

"I am sick of seeing flowers," Gen complains, "He sent them to school too and all day I had kids asking me "Miss Steele, you gotta boyfriend?""

"What's wrong with you," I ask her as she sits down, "They're just flowers."

"I don't know if going back for the wedding is such a good idea…"

"What are you talking about?" I gape at her, "You finish with school for the year on Friday and you're leaving for the wedding on Saturday, and you already have the tickets for you and Hayden… what has changed?"

"What has changed Anastasia? I don't know… maybe because you won't come with me…"

I told her a couple days ago that I decided not to attend. If I go to that wedding, it will be uncomfortable and over dramatic. I know Dianna Foster must be a Bridezilla, and she'll kick me out so fast. Christian and I are over, and it is about damn time everyone comes to grips with that. I need to move on with my life, just like he is doing.

"Is that why Elliot has been so copious with the flowers this time around," I ask, signaling to the flowers in the room.

"Maybe… last night, I told him that Hayden and I probably won't go…"

"Genevieve," I admonish her.

She sighs, "I think it's time I started dating. I need to stop holding so damn hard on to Elliot Grey."

"You've been miserable without him," I remind her.

"Whatever, you are the Queen of misery. I think my misery is due to the fact that I haven't allowed myself to move on. Maybe if I did move on…"

"You belong with him."

"He picked Kate. Did you know he saw her this past week? I was just getting so excited about going home, and he has dinner with the bitch," she informs me, "Nolan told me yesterday… I just don't see us moving forward if he can't even get rid of her."

Suddenly, my phone buzzes on the counter top and I cannot believe whose number is in front of me.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Genevieve screams at the phone, "I can't get rid of Kate Kavanagh."

She storms out of the room as I answer the phone. "You know, you've caused me a lot of problems this past year."

Kate sighs, "Can I talk to Genevieve?"

I laugh, "She just screamed at the phone "I can't get rid of Kate Kavanagh" so I doubt I'll be able to get her on the phone."

"Actually, I need to talk to both of you. Can you put me on speakerphone and try to corner her or something?"

I stare at my phone dumfounded. What exactly is she playing at? "Hold on, I'll see if I can get her."

Genevieve is in Hayden's room helping with her homework. She doesn't look up at me when I enter, and continues to help Hayden.

"Kate is on the phone… she wants to talk to you." With Hayden in the room, I doubt she'll freak out too much. Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head adamantly.

"No."

"Genevieve, please."

"No Ana," she barks, startling Hayden, "I will not talk to her." I go for the Hail Mary, and I put Kate on speakerphone without asking for permission.

"Genevieve please," Kate says through the phone, "Please, talk to me. I know you don't like me, but please talk to me."

She takes in a deep breath and I can tell she is reigning in her temper. "I'm sorry Kate, but the answer is no."

"Mommy," Hayden looks up at her mother, "I don't like Janie Mullins but you still made me be nice to her. Why can't you be nice to Kate…?"

_I love Hayden._ I smile brightly at Gen as she fights with herself. I know Kate is trying not to laugh on the other end.

"Fine, Kavanagh," she barks, "Five minutes, you have five minutes. Let's go to my room." She follows me and closes the door behind her. "Now," she barks.

"Ok," Kate breathes, "The only time I have spoken to Elliot since you left was several days ago. We ran into each other and we chatted briefly. He could not stop talking about how you and Hayden were coming for Christian's wedding. I could tell by his body language that he was uncomfortable to be around me. We quickly said our goodbyes and parted ways. It wasn't a full blown dinner like Nolan thinks it was."

"Then, I hear from Flora that you aren't coming after all due to Nolan's mistaken information and so now Elliot is devastated once again. Then she told me about a surprise he has for you that he was going to show you when you came back for the wedding, and trust me Steele – it is good."

I look over at Genevieve and her eyes are staring intently at the phone. She isn't scowling but she isn't happy either. "Gen, I get that you're mad at him for his relationship with me. If I was in your shoes, I'd be pissed too. But I cannot just stand by when he so badly wants to commit to you, and he is so sorry for what he did. He wants his family back. You are breaking his heart by spending any more time in New York, please, consider coming back. As much as it breaks my heart to say this, he loves you and only you."

"I agree with her Gen," I say softly. I am so glad she called, something had to be done.

"Oh, you aren't off the hook either Anastasia Steele," she says as I gape at the phone, "Portia was in town this week and she told me that you are FUCKING your boss…."

Genevieve's expression breaks and she gapes at me. "You told me you stopped seeing Ryan, and how does Portia know…"

I sigh, "She caught us in bed together."

"Shit Ana," Gen admonishes, "I cannot believe you are doing this, you are so much better than that…"

"My work here is done," Kate says, sounding very satisfied, "I expect to see you both very soon. I think there is a wedding that needs to be stopped."

"Kate..."

"I'm just saying," she says, "Goodbye, both of you – make better choices, I don't want to make another call like this, but I will if I have to. You two need constant supervision."

She hangs up and we stare at each other. "So what are you going to do Gen?"

She runs her hands through her hair and shakes her head. "I don't want to trust Kavanagh, but…"

"You want to go back."

She nods, "If I allow Elliot time to talk, I guess that wouldn't be so bad."

"Good," I say as I pat her on the back.

"What about you?" she asks me.

"I need more time I think," I say, as she nods.

"That's fair."

**Genevieve's POV **

** Hayden holds on to my hand happily as she guides me through Sea-Tac. **I am sweating like a pig; I am terrified to see Elliot again. I made sure I looked extra good for today. I am wearing everything Elliot likes me in: the boots I have worn while we've had sex, jeans that accentuate my ass, and a top that shows off the tops of my breasts. I want him to remember what it is like to fuck me while he begs for forgiveness.

I don't know how this is going to go or what I am expecting from our conversation. I know for sure that I am sick of his words. He tells me all the time that he misses us, and how he wants us both back, but I want proof. I need substantial proof that he is in this for the long haul because I am all in. I can't stay in the same place, I need to move forward. After everything, I still want to move along our relationship, but he just needs to prove that he's ready.

"I'm sad Nana decided not to come," Hayden says as we head down the escalators. Anastasia Steele has given me such a headache these past six years. She is clearly miserable, but she won't do anything about it. She decided to stay in New York and she is probably fucking that idiot Ryan right now. I wish she would get her head out of her ass.

"Daddy," Hayden screams in delight when she sees her Dad. She runs from my side and sprints for him. Elliot is standing on the other side of the baggage claim, much like he was the night I left him. This time when he hugs Hayden, there are very obvious tears in his eyes. He holds her and I think he is sobbing.

"Daddy I missed you," she squeals.

"Oh honey," he sobs into her hair, "I missed you more than you'll ever know."

"Daddy, stop crying," she says in an admonishing tone that is so cute, I can't help but laugh.

"Sorry," he says as he grabs her little face in his hands, "I swear you look older every time I see you. Please tell me you don't have a little 2nd grade boyfriend back in New York."

She shakes her head and giggles, "No Daddy, boys are gross, except for you."

He laughs, "That is music to your Daddy's ears." He kisses her and lets her down. They go to get our luggage together, and I think he is going to continue to ignore me. I am actually ok with that, I need some time to collect my thoughts. Hayden might be a good buffer for this trip.

He smirks at me briefly as he helps carry our luggage out to the drop off area. I notice there are two cars waiting for us. Mia is the driver of one and the other doesn't have a driver in the front seat.

"Aunt Mimi," Hayden squeals as Mia greets her.

"Sweet baby," she says as she kisses her on her cheeks, "I've missed you."

"Hey honey," Elliot says to Hayden, "As much as I don't want to let you out of my sight for one minute while you are in Seattle, I need to spend some time with Mommy. Will you be ok with Aunt Mimi?"

She nods adamantly as he hands her suitcase to Mia. _Wait just a second._ I feel my head rush as Hayden goes with Mia and they wave goodbye to us both. I suddenly feel Elliot's hand on my hand and his eyes searching mine.

"Your suitcase is in the other car. I need to show you something Gen, something I've been working on… please say you'll go with me?" Elliot asks.

I nod, not sure what else to do. "Sure."

**Ana's POV **

** Ryan gently pulls out of me as I try to catch my breath. **"You ok?" I ask him, still panting.

"Yeah," he laughs, "Why."

"You just seemed angry about something," I say as I roll to the other side of the bed.

He snorts, "No Ana, I'm not angry." He still seems pissed about something, but I don't press him on it.

"That was fun," I tell him, "Round two?"

"Give me a second, ok?" he asks, still seeming weird.

"Ryan, just tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Why can't we get back together?" he asks and I groan. "Ana, don't. I miss you, and you won't give me the time of day."

"Ryan, don't start that shit…"

"This is about Christian Grey," he snaps as I feel my mouth gape open.

"Fuck you Ryan."

"Deal with your shit for once Steele," he barks at me, "Why do you think you haven't wanted to have a real relationship in six years…"

"I'm not in the right place in my life to have a real relationship."

"Stop with the excuses Anastasia," he says, putting his pants back on, "Why are you too terrified to have a relationship with him? Why did you call me that night, begging to talk to me? Why did you stage cheating on him with me, it just doesn't make sense and you have refused to give me a straight answer for six fucking years."

"I'm fucked up."

"No you aren't Ana," he yells, "You are good and sweet, but you for some reason can't open yourself up to anything. What is it? For the love of God, tell me what is holding you back."

I place my head in my hands and I silently pray for the earth to swallow me whole. I don't want to answer this question; I don't want to re-hash this because I re-hash it every day in my head.

"For the love of God Ana," he barks again.

"Because, he would have ended up leaving me…," I yell back at him, "He would have figured out a long time ago that I am not good for him and maybe I just wanted to save myself from a little heart ache."

Ryan sighs and shakes his head, "Why would you ever think that someone would just leave you. You're so good Ana, why would you think that about yourself?"

"Because everyone always leaves me," I sob.

"What?"

I try to talk through my tears, but I probably sound like a blubbering idiot. "My parents left me, my grandparents didn't want me, and my foster parents didn't give a shit. Gen eventually left me for Elliot… everyone leaves me. Why would I expect anything less from my first love, he would leave me too, just like everyone else." I continue to sob, unable to stop myself. _Shit, did I really just tell him all of that? _

Ryan immediately moves to the bed and wraps me in his arms. I cry into his neck as he rubs my back softly. "Ana… none of that was your fault." I continue to cry as he strokes my hair. He suddenly moves away from our embrace and looks at me with worried eyes. "Ana… I need to tell you something…"

"What?" I ask.

"Um… I didn't tell you, but," he says nervously, "Christian was here several days ago."

"What?" I ask, completely stunned.

He nods, "He wanted the truth about what happened between us."

I am trying to think between this new and shocking information. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth," he says honestly, "It seemed like he was searching for it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, it was a long search for him. Like, he somehow knew that you would never do that… like, I don't know, he needed peace about it."

I can barely breathe. He's been searching for the truth and now he knows. It's like he's been searching for me. I feel different, this changes everything.

"I need to go," I say before I realize what I am saying.

"I know," he says softly. I quickly dress and get myself presentable. As I leave, I lean over Ryan and caress his cheek.

"This is the end," I tell him, "I need to go… for good."

He nods again, "I know." I kiss him softly and quickly head for the door.

I have so many details to sort through before I head back to Seattle, but I feel more alive than I have felt in years. I am going to get him back, even if I have to drag him out of that wedding myself. _I think I can fix this._


	24. Elliot and Gen Revisited

**A/N1 – I am putting Christian and Ana on the backburner for the evening, I'll try to deal with them tomorrow. Tonight is all Elliot and Gen… and there may or may not be a small lemon. Also – I edited this while drinking so please excuse me lol. **

**Chapter 24 – Elliot and Gen Revisited **

**Genevieve's POV**

** Elliot drives as neither of us says a word.** He looks so terrified right now and I really don't know what to say to him. I am nervous to what this surprise could be, but he looks like he is on a whole new level of nervous. I allow him to hold on to my hand as he drives and I feel slightly giggly again. I am back in a car with the man I love, even though our relationship isn't in the best shape.

"I'm glad you both are here, more than glad. You look good… really good baby," he says to me as he kisses my hand.

I smirk, "Such a line Elliot Grey."

He snickers, "I guess you're right."

"What is this surprise you have for me?" I ask him, "And why did you send Hayden and her suitcase with Mia?"

He shakes his head, "I can't tell you, and sending the suitcase with Mia might have been a bit presumptuous on my part…"

I try not to analyze his cryptic statement as he pulls up the driveway of a house that is under construction. "Is this one of the houses you're working on right now?" I ask as we get out of the car.

A smile creeps across his face and he nods. "Yeah, you could say that."

He grabs my hand and leads me toward the offices. He says hello to several of his co-workers and he hands me a hard hat.

"You look cute," he says sweetly as he adjusts the hat on my head.

"This must be the little lady," One of the older men comments to us.

"Yes," Elliot says, "This is Genevieve." I shake a few hands and smile. "I hate to rush you guys out while you are working, but can you be out in five minutes or so?"

The older man smiles, "Of course Grey, you're the boss."

As we walk to the house, he holds my hand and smiles nervously. "Why are they working on a Saturday?" I ask Elliot as we stroll up the front together.

"I'm the boss and I need them to work…"

"Christian's the boss."

"Semantics," he says as I laugh, "Come this way." He leads me through the unfinished house and I am still wondering why he brought me here.

"This is the kitchen," he says to me, "I plan on making the stove "top of the line". I know you can't cook, but Ana can when she comes over."

_ What is he talking about? _"Elliot…" I ask.

"This way Gen," he says as he pulls my hand and runs me by the living room. "The TV will be here, and we can invite friends over to watch football," he says as he motions with his hands where the TV will go.

"Elliot?" I ask again. I think I know what he is getting at, but I don't allow myself to believe it. It is just too good to be true.

He leads me up the stair case and shows me the upstairs living area. This house did not look this big from the outside. I have only ever lived in apartments so I am in awe of the house's size.

"This…" he says, leading me to another vacant room on the second floor, "… can be Hayden's room." Tears begin to flow, as I know exactly what his intentions are for this house. The room is perfect for her, spacious with a large closet. There is a huge window that gives Hayden an excellent view of suburban Seattle.

"I have every intention of locking that window, I need to keep the boys away," he says as my tears begin to flow harder. He kisses me sweetly on the cheek and grabs my hand once again. "I have more to show you…" he says softly.

I nod and wipe away my tears, "Let's go."

We walk back down the stairs and he leads me to what seems to be the master bedroom. "I was thinking this could be our room," he says as he leads me through the attached bathroom and to the massive bathtub.

"I love that bathtub," I say softly and I feel his smirk at my ear.

"Oh baby, I do too…" he says as he nips at my ear lobe. Through the emotions of this trip, and our long separation, I wouldn't be opposed to him taking me in that bathtub right now.

"I have more rooms to show you," he says as he peels himself from me. We walk a short distance down the hallway and on to two other rooms.

"What are these for?" I ask as I pass through them.

"Well," he says, gathering his thoughts, "I was looking at the layout and I figured that Hayden needed her space because she is getting older. But once we have… other kids, I figured you'd want them close by us until they got old enough to move upstairs with Hayden."

My heart swells and I cannot control my emotions. He moves to hold me and I practically fall into his arms.

"You built me a house?" I breathe. I am still so much in shock by this grand gesture.

"Well not just me, but yeah I've been overseeing its construction. It's for us…" he says as I continue to sob into his arms. I don't think I have been this shocked and filled with emotion in my entire life. _He built me a house._

"How long have you been building this?" I ask as I regain my composure.

"I got the idea a few months after you left, and we began building a few months after that. If you had never returned, I would have sold it to somebody else," he says as he continues to hold me, "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect…" I tell him as he kisses me softly.

"Good…" he says as our foreheads touch, "I have one more surprise. Give me a five minute head start, and then go to the backyard."

"What?" I ask, "Where is…"

"It's through the living room and south of the kitchen, you'll be able to find it," he says as he leans in for one more kiss. He leaves for the backyard, looking back at me nervously as he goes.

I can barely think right now. Elliot has forced so much into my brain at once. I can't properly hold myself together. He bought me a house. He bought me a fucking house. _You said you were sick of his words, so obviously he sprung to action instead. _

Oh my god… he is going to propose to me. That's why he wants me to meet me in the backyard. That's why he built this house for me, he wants to marry me. He wants the family I have been begging him for. No point in trying to reign in my tears now, I have a feeling I'll be a blubbering mess for a few more hours.

I walk through the house and I admire it as I walk. It is beautiful and massive, and my family will grow inside its walls. I notice flip books that have different types of floors and counter tops seated on a bare counter. I smile, _he better ask me my opinion for these._

As I continue to walk through the house, I take in the massive backyard. It has huge trees and a tree house and a gazebo. The gazebo is lined with flowers, and in the middle stands Elliot Grey. He looks nervous and I feel my heart pound loudly through my chest.

I walk through the grass and make my way to where he is standing in the gazebo. I walk to him and he grabs one of my hands. I can tell he is nervous, especially due to the state of our relationship just a few hours ago. He doesn't need to be nervous. I know exactly what my answer will be.

"You leaving me," he says softly, "Was a wakeup call, and a complete kick in the pants. I can't believe I had been so stupid to let you walk out the door."

I bite my lip, and he smiles with emotion drenched in his eyes. "I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I promise I won't fuck it up this time."

"I know you won't."

He nods as he drops to his knee. "I know this is a little bonkers, especially considering you hated me only a few hours ago, but I just don't see the point in waiting any longer."

Tears cascade down my cheeks as he opens the ring box. "Genevieve Rae Steele, will you live here with me, and be my wife, and try to love my fucked up ass for the rest of your life." I snicker as he smiles brightly up at me.

"Yes…," I say as relief falls over his face. He slides the oval shaped diamond on my finger, and he bolts up to kiss me. We kiss and kiss and cry and kiss some more.

"**So this is why you put my suitcase in your car and you left Hayden's suitcase with Mia," I say as my fingers roam over his ripped stomach, "You were anticipating this moment right here."**

"A man can dream," he says as he grabs my naked ass, "I've missed you… let's say, I was greedy and horny when I planned this."

I giggle as he kisses me again. As soon as he slipped that ring on my finger, he obviously brought me back to our old apartment. My fiancé isn't much for cleaning so it is slightly messy. It is obviously missing a woman's touch.

"I thought we could catch up for missed time tonight," he says as he kisses me several times, "Mia and Flora have Hayden, and my mother is probably spoiling her rotten."

"Good," I sigh happily, "I've missed Grace…. Does she know?"

He nods with a big goofy grin on his face, "I texted them on the way over here."

"Do they also know that we're having a bunch of sex while they babysit our kid?" I ask as I hover over him.

"Mia knows… Mom probably has put two and two together," he says I begin kissing every part of his exposed skin that I can. He has a lot right now so it is not too difficult of a task. "She is ecstatic by the way."

"What about Carrick…," I say as I continue.

"I really don't want to talk about my parents while you have your lips tantalizingly close to my balls," he says as I snicker.

I immediately move down south and tease his cock with my tongue. He grips the couch and groans in ecstasy. "Gen," he groans as I continue to lick and suck, "I want you in our bed, not here."

I sit up and he grabs me and carries me off to our bedroom. He lowers me on the bed and hovers over me, kissing and biting at my skin. I quickly move him off me and flip him over.

"I want to take you baby," I tell him as I grab his dick in my hands. He groans as he sinks into me and instantly we are lost in each other.

"**Shit," I say as I jump up from bed, "I haven't told my sister, I need to call her and tell her we're engaged."**

"How is my future sister-in-law," he asks as I reach for my phone. He lightly runs his fingers up and down my naked back and it feels so good.

"She's still being an idiot, she is staying in New York," I inform him as I begin to dial her number.

"He is still so stuck on her," Elliot says as he continues to touch as much of my skin as he can, "I think he only gave into Dianna's demands to get married because he gave up on the idea that Ana was ever coming back… that she'd ever want him back."

I stare down at him in shock. "You never told me that before…"

He suddenly looks anxious, "I'm sorry, you were gone when the engagement happened."

I kiss him to reassure him. "I know, I didn't mean to freak you out." He sighs with relief and I suddenly feel my phone ringing. "It's your sister, I hope Hayden is ok."

"Hello!" a familiar voice beams through my cell phone. Of course, I forgot to tell the person who needed to know this information the most.

"Hi Hayden."

"Hi Mommy," she beams, "Aunt Mimi said you had something to tell me."

"I do…." I say, turning to Elliot who is smiling himself, "Mommy and Daddy are getting married."

I hear a loud gasp followed by a louder than life scream. "AAAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"Hayden…."

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she yells through Mia's apartment, "I wanna be flower girl."

"No, no," I tell her, "You and Nana will be co-maids of honor."

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress?" she asks her voice so very serious. My girl has her priorities in order.

"Yes baby, you do."

"YAY!" she squeals, "Come over to Mimis…"

Elliot and I look at each other, wondering how we are going to get out of this one. "Actually Hayden," Mia says on the other end, "Mommy and Daddy need to spend some time together, but we'll get to see them tomorrow." _Thank heavens for Mia Grey._

"Yeah honey tomorrow," Elliot steps in, "Mommy and I will show you the house I am building for us to live in."

"Daddy, you built us a house?" Hayden exclaims.

"Yes, sweetie, I did, and you get to see it tomorrow…" Elliot tells her.

"I am so happy," Hayden squeals over the phone, "I see you tomorrow. I love you Mommy and Daddy."

"We love you too baby," Elliot says as we hang up the phone with our daughter.

**When I come for what seems like the fifteenth time tonight, I hear my phone buzz in the corner. **

"Can you grab my phone for my baby," I pant as he crawls over me.

"It's Ana," he says as he hands me the phone.

"Hi," I say when I click the talk button.

"Hi," she says back, "What are you doing?"

I snicker, "Well Elliot is naked on top of me…"

She laughs, "You guys made up?"

"Actually," I say as Elliot kisses me again, "We're engaged."

"What?" Ana squeals, "This soon?"

"He's building Hayden and me a house…"

"Gen," she breathes, "I am so… happy for you."

"Thank you," I say happily, "So where are you?" Elliot is softly kissing up my stomach and lingering on my breasts.

"Sea-Tac," she says as I sit up abruptly.

"You're at Sea-Tac?"

Elliot's eyes go wide as he realizes why I am freaking out. "Yeah… I decided to come," she says, "Where is Hayden? Is she with you guys? I assume not."

"No, she's with Mia…"

"Oh," I hear her say, "Well, then I'll go to Mia's."

"Ok," I say, "Go to Mia's." Elliot shakes his head adamantly at me as we finish up our phone call.

"Damn it Gen…"

"What?"

He sighs, "Christian and Dianna were supposed to go to Mia's tonight."

_Shit,_ I just sent my sister into the Lion's Den.

**A/N2 – Way to go Leslie25 for calling my small twist. When I read your comment, I was so mad that you got it before I had time to make the chapter! Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you think and REVIEW :-)**


	25. Once you get to know us

**A/N – FYI – I love guest commenters, most of you are excellent, and a lot of you bring up valid points that I do take to heart. For the rest of you who thinks they can say whatever you want to me - if you have real things to say, you'll have a little more credibility in your statements if you log in and talk to me like a woman. AND I have every right to moderate guest comments as I see fit. I send most of them through, so if you had yours deleted, ****there is a freaking reason****. If you don't like it, then go to the next story, but I don't have to take bullshit like that. I'm sorry, I feel like I am constantly addressing this, but if you guys read some of the stuff I have read, you'd feel the same way. **

**Thanks again for the support – I love your feedback (ok, maybe 99% of them lol). I had a rough week at work so I needed a little bit of happiness last night lol. But now that E and G are taken care of and I have a cup of coffee in my hand, I am now ready to deal with my really effed up situation. ENJOY! I don't own FSOG. I plan on several more conversations and more showdowns. This is the first of many. If you have any questions about anything – feel free to PM me. **

**Chapter 25 – Once you get to know us, we're just like Miss Higginbothom **

**Ana's POV**

** I am so glad I called Mia ahead of time. **She told me that Christian and Dianna were scheduled to come over, but Dianna had to cancel last minute. She said she would try to call Christian and nicely see if he could come over some other time as well. I am excited that I am free to see my niece, Mia, and Flora without having to worry about Bridezilla or Christian.

Mia opens the door for me and I notice the mischievous grin plastered across her pretty face. "Hello Anastasia."

"Why did you say my name like that?"

Flora walks to the door and her eyes go wide, "Mia… I thought you called her."

"Oops, must have slipped my mind," Mia says as she beckons me inside.

"NANA!" I hear as Hayden runs for me, "I'm so glad you came to Mimi's!

"Hey sweet girl, I am too," I say as we hug.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married and Daddy built me a house!" she announces proudly.

"I heard, and I am so excited for you guys," I say as she grabs on to my hand and leads me through Mia's apartment.

"And Uncle Christian is here…" she says as she points to the attractive six foot two man standing in front of us.

We both stare at each other nervously as Mia walks by. "I couldn't get a hold of Christian," Mia says, "His phone must have been off or something… sorry if this is awkward." She smiles and I know she is by no means sorry for creating this awkward moment.

He looks _really_ good. He is still dressed from work and his hair is all over the place. I think he might be sexier at twenty six then he was at twenty. His runs his hands through his copper hair and gives me a half smile. This must be tough for him too.

"Mia has drinks," he finally speaks, "Do you want to go out on the balcony and talk?" He wants to talk to me? _Shit, I don't think I'm ready for this. _

I feel myself nod as he heads for the kitchen. Mia, Hayden, and Flora are playing "Pretty, Pretty Princess" in the living room and Mia winks at me as I head for the balcony, _that sneaky bitch._

Seconds later, Christian joins me on the balcony as he hands me a glass of wine. "Mia only has Skinny Girl white wine," he says in an admonishing tone, "It's pretty disgusting, but I guess it is better than nothing."

I take a sip as I try to disguise my disgust over the taste. He laughs as he takes a sip himself. "So it looks like we are going to be in-laws," I remind him. I have no idea what else to talk to him about besides the obvious elephant in the room.

"Right, Mia told me that she said yes," he says, taking seat next to me, "Have you seen them at all tonight?"

I pour more wine into my glass and snicker. "No, apparently they were in bed when I called her earlier."

He snorts, "That doesn't surprise me at all. Elliot _MISSED _her terribly. He was almost unbearable to be around. I highly doubt my brother is going to let your sister off his penis for a while…"

We both burst into laughter and I suddenly feel better. The alcohol and laugher over our siblings has lifted the mood of this conversation.

"So," I say, crossing my legs anxiously, "How's the empire?"

He smirks, "It is growing and growing. It has surpassed my wildest dreams." He smiles wistfully as he talks. "What about you…. How's your job?" He suddenly gets very uncomfortable, and I know it is because Ryan is my boss.

Damn it, we have a lot of ground to cover. He knows I didn't actually sleep with Ryan, and I know he was in New York for a couple of days. Was he in New York for business or was he just there to ask Ryan about the real story behind that night? Then there is Dianna Foster, but that would probably take a whole other round of drinks and another night to cover.

"I quit…" I tell him. His eyes shoot open in shock. Ok, I haven't officially quit yet, but I will soon.

"Why?" he asks, his surprise still evident.

"I just don't know. I feel like I have made a lot of mistakes and I think New York was one of them. Don't get me wrong, I am going to finish at NYU and I loved my time there, but I think I just keep running away from my problems instead of facing them head on." I look up at him and he looks down at me with unnamed emotion. He has to know that I am addressing our situation without actually coming out and saying it.

"Someone just needs to tell me, "Hey, this is how the rest of your life is supposed to look because you've done a pretty fucking awful job of it so far"'

He snorts, "You aren't the only one who needs that."

"How is it that I practically raised Genevieve and her life is looking far less fucked up then mine?"

He snickers as he takes a sip of his wine, "For those who can't do… teach."

I smack him as he laughs some more. "You are hilarious."

Christian's Blackberry buzzes and Dianna's name appears as big as life on the screen. He thinks for a moment and then sends her call to voicemail.

"Will you explain that to me at some point?" I ask as I point to his phone. I am hoping he knows that I am talking about Dianna and doesn't give me a sarcastic comment about how to answer a telephone.

He reads my face for a moment but eventually nods. "Yes."

I realize there is movement in Mia's apartment and suddenly I see Dianna Foster talking to Flora. She looks outside and goes pale when she sees Christian and I talking on the balcony.

"Shit," Christian mutters under his breath.

I see Dianna compose herself and she calmly walks to the balcony. She opens the door and smiles nervously at me. "Anastasia, I am surprised to see you…"

Her civility has absolutely thrown me off. "Dianna…,"

"Honey," she says to Christian, "I was calling you to let you know that my parents and your mother have a few last minute questions to ask us concerning the wedding plans."

"You can take care of them yourself, can't you?" he asks her. I sense a small amount of bitterness in his tone. He sounds like an annoyed groom that is mentally checked out of wedding planning.

"I can," she says calmly. She is so annoyed with his resistance, and is hiding it terribly. "But I would like your help."

"Dianna, I'm not in the mood for wedding planning," he tells her, "You can do it yourself. You have a whole legion to help you."

"Well, fine, whatever Christian," she snaps, "But if you could get off this balcony, I would really appreciate it."

"Why?"

"I'm the problem," I tell him, "Your fiancée doesn't like me out here with you."

"That is ridiculous Dianna," he yells at her, "What do you think I am going to do, fuck Anastasia on the balcony?"

She blanches and takes in a deep breathe. "Fine, don't plan your wedding and continue to have this little conversation with your ex-girlfriend and don't take into account my feelings about anything."

She storms off and Christian shakes his head. "I have to go deal with this for a second," he says as he slides from his seat. _Well, that was awful._ Since I probably shouldn't hang around Mia's apartment for much longer, I decide to give Kate a call. I am nervous about how receptive she'll be to me, considering she lost her ex-boyfriend to my sister.

"Hi," I say as Kate picks up, "I'm in town, can I stay with you?"

"Only if you'll be cool with us going out tonight and being my wing woman."

"I'll see you in ten…"

**Christian's POV **

** Dianna is off to plan the wedding without me, and Ana has left for Kate's house. **That conversation with her did not go at all as I planned. I wanted to tell her that I know. I know everything, and I want her to tell me why. Why would she do this to us? Could I have done something to stop this or was Elena's sabotage always going to tear us apart?

_'Shut the fuck up",_ my subconscious tells me, "_You have been obsessing over this for six years. Stop it, it's over."_ I am not completely convinced that it is over, but I do need answers.

I like Dianna, I really do, but do I love her enough to walk down the aisle in less than a week? "_No you don't", _the voice tells me again.

I shake off the voice as I pull up to Gen and Elliot's apartment. I turn to see my beautiful niece sleeping in the backseat of my car. She insisted I take her back, and I agreed. Hayden can get me to agree to just about anything, good thing my business competitors don't know about her.

It will be nice to see Genevieve again, and I thought a decent bottle of wine is necessary to celebrate their engagement. I called ahead of time to warn them that I am coming over with their child and clothing is required for my visit.

For a second grader, she is still pretty small so I have no problem carrying her up the stairs with the bottle of wine in my other hand. Genevieve answers the door fully clothes and she smiles when she sees us.

"Can you put her in her room?"

I nod, "Her suitcase is in the car."

Elliot suddenly appears also fully clothed, _thank God._ "I'll get it," he says as he heads for the door. Genevieve points me to Hayden's room and I lay Hayden gently on her bed as Genevieve starts pulling out pajamas that she had left in the apartment.

I walk to the kitchen and I open the bottle of wine that I brought over. I pour three glasses as I take a seat at the kitchen island. Genevieve appears seconds later and smiles as she grabs a glass for herself.

"Congratulations, Sister," I say as we clink glasses.

"Thanks Christian," she says happily, "Hey… I have a small question for you." Elliot appears and walks through the apartment and on to Hayden's room.

"Shoot…"

She looks down at her wine glass and sighs. "Um, as you know… I don't have a Dad, an Uncle, or a grandparent for that matter… and I was wondering if you could… um… walk me down the aisle?"

I can't hide my surprise. "Really?"

She nods, "You've been like a brother to me when I lived here with Elliot, and I really value our relationship, and I just can't think of anyone better to do the job."

"You ok with pulling double duty big bro?" Elliot asks as he joins us, "Walk her down the aisle and be my best man?"

"Guys…"

"Please Christian," Gen says, her sincerity shining through.

I sigh, "I'd love to…"

She smiles as she takes another sip. Elliot wraps his arm around her protectively as we continue to talk. "So how did the showdown at Mia's house go?" Genevieve asks, "Did Dianna kill my sister? Or did Ana kill Dianna? This could go either way."

I snort, "Dianna was surprisingly civil. She wasn't there the whole time so I guess it wasn't too bad. Ana is with Kate now."

She nods, "That's probably the best thing for her…"

"Gen," I ask, "Do you know the true nature of her relationship with Ryan?"

Elliot groans, "How many times have I told you to drop this?"

Gen looks at both of us with surprise, "Why do I have a strong feeling you have had this conversation before?"

Elliot and I look at each other nervously. "He hasn't stopped obsessing about Ana," Elliot tells Gen.

She gapes, "What?"

I ignore Elliot's comments. "Do you know the true nature of her relationship with Ryan?"

"I know she's been fucking him behind my back," Genevieve spits out, "… and I guess technically your back too… I mean, that's what happened six years ago."

"Apparently, that's not what happened."

Gen freezes, "What?"

"I was in New York a couple days ago… and I talked to Ryan."

"What?" Gen says, louder this time.

"He told me the first time was a set up or something like that."

Elliot and Genevieve both look like they just ate something bad. "Are you kidding me?" Gen screams, "That little hussy faked this?"

"What's a hussy?" I hear Hayden say from the hallway.

"Hey honey," Elliot says as she reaches for him, "What are you doing up?"

"Mommy was yelling," she says as he pulls her in his arms.

"Sorry baby," Genevieve says as Elliot places Hayden in a chair.

"Uncle Christian," Hayden says very seriously, "Why are you marrying Dianna? She is mean."

"Hayden," Elliot admonishes her.

"You need to marry Nana," she tells me, "She loves you."

"How do you know that?" I ask her.

"She flew to Seattle… duh," she says like it is so obvious.

I decide to see what I can get out of my niece. "Hayden, a long time ago, your Nana and I broke up, and so it is going to be a little harder to get her back. Can you give me tips?"

She thinks for a second and she finally nods. "Nana and Mom are the same. They are both really mean."

"I'm mean?" Gen asks, slightly offended.

"Just wait Mom," Hayden says as she rolls her eyes, "my first grade teacher, Mrs. Higginbothom was super nice and she gave us candy. Mommy and Nana are different then Mrs. Higginbothom, they are mean, but once you get to know them, they are sweet and they are like Mrs. Higginbothom."

"So what you are saying," Gen asks Hayden, "Nana and me are tough but once you get to know us, and you break us down, we are just as sweet as Mrs. Higginbothom?"

Hayden points to Genevieve, "Yeah, what Mommy said."

"We aren't as tough as we look," Genevieve says to me, "Sometimes we need patience and someone who is willing to deal with our junk." Elliot smiles at her words.

"So tell me why you are going to marry Dianna, Uncle Christian," Hayden demands of me.

"Yeah, I want to hear this too," Genevieve chimes in.

I sigh, "Well, I guess. I lost hope. I didn't expect Nana to ever come back."

Hayden sighs, so very exasperated with me, "Uncle Christian, she is back. Do something about it!"

…_If it was only that easy. _

**A/N2 – ****I am just getting started****. There are more showdowns and conversations between Christian, Ana, and Dianna to come!**


	26. Club Fights and Midnight Strolls

**A/N –I don't own FSOG and please continue to review! You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 26 – Club Fights and Midnight Strolls **

**Ana's POV **

** When I make it over to Kate's she is already dressed and ready to go out.** I throw down my suitcase in her guest room and she pulls out a dress for me.

"We are going out," Kate says, determination in her eyes, "I am going to get laid."

"Oh my gosh," I laugh at her as she pulls out a matching pair of shoes.

"Listen, I had a tough week at work, I have no boyfriend, and I basically hooked up my ex with your sister and now they are happily engaged. I am pissed and I need to get it in."

"Alright," I say as she closes the door.

"I am letting you get dressed, you better be ready to go in ten minutes," she yells for me.

Oh Geez, Kate Kavanagh is back with a vengeance.

**Kate and I have been at the club for an hour, and she already has about fifteen phone numbers, two sleazy guys have touched her ass, and she has received one marriage proposal. **I am a terrible wing woman, and I am no help in Kate's pursuit of an available single man. She doesn't really need me though.

"Oh my god," Kate says, rushing over to me, "In the corner of the club is the newest Quarterback for the Seahawks."

"Seriously?" I ask as she nods.

"I'm going to talk to him," she says, "Hold my drink."

I grab her drink and watch as she makes her way over to the attractive young football player. A bunch of girls are talking to him, but he stops everything to talk to Kate. I should expect nothing less for Katherine Kavanagh, she is a goddess. He pulls her to the front of the pack and they begin to chat. I take a seat at the bar and watch my friend as she makes her move.

"Well, well, well," I hear a voice from my other side, "You're going to explain to me why you are in Seattle."

Dianna Foster is standing to my left with two unidentified girls on each side.

"Are you guys an all-girl band?"

"Cut the shit Ana, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a bar, and my friend and I are here to drink."

She practically growls, "You know what I mean, you are in Seattle a week before my wedding. What the hell?"

"It's a free country Dianna…"

"If you think you're here to get him back, you have another thing coming," she says.

"Thank you for the advice Foster," I bark at her.

"He doesn't want you. You cheated on him with your stupid boss, and now he doesn't want anything to do with you."

"So you think he wants you?"

She throws her engagement ring in my face, "Ummmm…. Hello…"

"He gave me one too," I remind her, "Mine was much prettier than yours too… he gave me his grandmother's ring. Obviously, he just went to Tiffany's for yours."

"At least I am able to hold on to him, and I don't plan on fucking this up," she snaps.

"Great, I'm so happy for you," I say sarcastically.

"Hi, I'm Kate," Kavanagh says as she comes up behind me, "You must be the whore that Christian is marrying. How much did Daddy pay for him?"

She scowls, "You must be Ana's skanky high school friend…were you dry humping Taylor Vaughn just a second ago? Because it sure looked like you were."

"You wanna say that a little closer you ugly bitch?" Kate snaps at her.

Kate steps forward as I push her back. "We are not going to fight in a bar, that is too trashy," I say as Dianna takes a couple steps back.

"You come to any of my wedding festivities, I'll kick you out myself," Dianna snaps at me, "Your sister is invited because she is unfortunately family now, but if I see your face, you'll fucking regret it."

"Fine, bye Dianna…" I snap at her as she turns around and walks out, her pathetic posse following behind.

"You were friends with her?" Kate asks, still revved up.

"Yeah, I try to figure out on a daily basis why."

"Everything ok?" Taylor Vaughn asks, putting his arm around Kate. She nods and smiles brightly. "Wanna get out of here?" he asks Kate as she nods adamantly again.

"Yes, let's go."

**"Oh God Taylor… yes, yes, oh god yes," Kate screams through the walls. **I hear the springs moving and I can hear Taylor moaning. I want to laugh and throw up at the same time. I have never had to deal with anyone having sex while I am trying to sleep. Gen saw a guy briefly after Hayden was born, but they never did anything with a newborn in the house. My phone starts to buzz and I answer it without looking.

"Hello."

"Ana, hi," Christian says through the phone. I stare at the clock, surprised he is calling me at 3 AM.

"Christian, hi," I say in shock.

"Sorry if I am calling too late and what the hell is that noise?"

I snicker, "Um, Kate is getting over Elliot…"

"Right…" he says with a chuckle, "So I am calling to apologize on behalf of Dianna."

"She told you…

"After I forced it out of her," he says, sounding really tired, "Look, can we talk?"

"What?" I ask in shock, "It is so late."

"I… need to talk to you. In person."

"Ok… where?" I ask as I pull on clothes, "And won't she notice that you're gone."

"Um… we got in a fight so I am staying with Elliot and your sister."

"Oh, Ok."

"I'll meet you in twenty minutes; I'll send you the address…"

As we hang up the phone I quickly dress and head for Kate's car. If she knew where I was going, she wouldn't mind me taking it.

**He has given me directions to some type of jogging path that I assume he runs on a consistent basis. **He is waiting for me when I pull up, looking incredible in sweats and a hoodie. I am wearing shorts and a hoodie, but I don't look like that. He smiles when he sees me and takes my hand.

"Thanks for coming out tonight," he says as he leads me down the path, "I'm sorry that it is really late."

"Eh, I couldn't sleep anyway. Kate was knocking boots with a football player."

"Professional? Who?" he asks.

"Taylor Vaughn."

"The new quarterback for the Seahawks, that's impressive," he says as we walk, "I knew she would get back on her feet after Elliot."

"Yea, I guess."

We continue to walk in silence and listen to the evening noises. It is close to four in the morning, but I'm really not tired, especially with Christian Grey next to me.

"I know… everything," he finally tells me, "About what happened six years ago."

"I know," I say softly, "Ryan told me."

He tenses at the sound of his name. "Oh yes, the guy you ended up sleeping with anyway."

"Don't lecture me on people I am sleeping with… what about Dianna…"

He suddenly starts laughing and I'm really not sure why. We went from yelling at each other about our exes to him laughing about his sex life with Dianna.

"Ana…" he says uncomfortably, "I'm not exactly sleeping with Dianna."

"What… but you're marrying her?"

"We're waiting till the wedding night."

"Christian Grey, do not tell me that shit."

He snorts, "I'm having problems with Dianna…"

I gasp, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He closes his eyes, completely embarrassed. "I am having trouble… getting it up." I try to hold back my laughter, but it is damn near impossible. "Laugh it up."

I finally let my laughter out and it feels good. "You never had that trouble with me."

"No I didn't," he says as he looks down at me, his eyes heated. We continue to walk in silence, the air crackling as we walk.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you lied about sleeping with Ryan?" We continue to walk as I remain silent. I cringe inwardly while I try to think of an explanation, any explanation for him. I lied and he deserves the entire truth.

"I don't know."

He smacks the air, "Yes you do." He sighs with exasperation, "Because if you hadn't lied, and if you had let me explain, you would have eventually seen that this was all shit and Elena had paid for hackers to hack into my laptop, and we would be together right now."

We continue to walk in silence as he groans again, "You would still be at my side. I wouldn't have had to contract submissives these past five years, and I would have never met Dianna Foster."

I freeze and my heart sinks. "You've had submissives?"

He nods, "I stopped them after I proposed to Dianna."

"So you gave that up for her…"

"Ana," he seethes, "I didn't have any with you either…I wouldn't do that with somebody that I am seeing."

"But you'll eventually figure out that you need more and you would have eventually left me for someone who could give you what you need. You may not cheat on me, but you would have broken my heart regardless."

He shakes his head in disbelief, "Where did this come from Ana? Why do you assume you aren't enough for me?"

"Because I am an orphan, I grew up in foster homes, and I have student loan debt. I was at a bar tonight and found fifty different girls who are much more attractive than I am. I am as plain Jane as they come. I am not the type of girl who marries a man who was on the cover of Time magazine. You would figure out quickly that I am not good enough."

I stomp away back to our cars as he follows me. "Where are you going?" he screams at me.

"I'm going back to Kate's," I yell back.

"Why."

"Because coming here was a mistake," I yell as I turn around and stop, "This was never supposed to work. I don't know why I keep trying to force something that was never supposed to fucking work."

Suddenly, his lips meet mine. I fall into his body as he slowly wraps his arms around me. He pulls at the bottom of my lip as he begins to ravage my mouth. I move my hands to his hair and pull as he groans. We continue like this as sense hits me.

"Stop."

"No, Ana, I need you," he pleads as I feel his erection through his sweat pants, "I told you I had no problems getting him up for you."

"Him?"

"Christian Jr.," he pants and I can't help but giggle.

"I have to go," I say as I regain my composure.

"Why?" he pleads again.

"You are about to take me in the back of your car."

"And that's a bad idea, why?"

"You're engaged," I say as I shake my head, "Shit, I just made out with a man who is engaged. I'm a whore."

"No you aren't," he says as I walk away, "Don't leave."

"I have to," I yell back at him. I get back in my car and he races to the driver side.

"We can leave right now," he says, his eyes searching mine, "I can take you wherever you want to go, fuck this wedding shit."

"We can't. We have more shit we have to deal with and you can't just leave Dianna like this. You need to do this the right way. I won't be THAT slutty girl."

I start up my car and his eyes are full of sadness. I don't know how we are going to get around all of this shit, but I know one thing for certain – I want him. That is something that hasn't changed after all these years.

**Dianna's POV **

** When morning comes, Christian still isn't home. **He is probably with her. I knew this was going to happen if she came back. He would leave me for her. I shouldn't have tried to fight her. I knew he would run to her defense immediately. She cheated on him, and he still runs to her. I have been faithful, and patient, and I have turned a blind eye, and for all of my hard work, I get nothing.

I might as well say goodbye to Escala, I won't be living here that much longer. She'll take my place here, and I'll be left out in the cold.

"Miss Foster," Taylor says from the kitchen, "You had a note sent to you, but I wasn't given a return address. I would advise that you not open this until we have it finger printed."

I take the note from him, "I'll take my chances, Thank you Taylor. Have you heard from Christian?"

"No, Ma'am," he replies as I open the letter. As I walk to the kitchen and read the note, my mouth drops wide.

_Miss Foster, please arrive at Escava Spa and Beauty Center at 9:00 AM this morning. Do not bring security. I hope to see you then. I can assist you in getting your man back. – Elena Lincoln _

"Who is the letter from Miss Foster?" Taylor asks.

_How the hell should I know?_ "Just an old friend from college, don't worry about it," I say as I slide the letter in my pocket and scurry off to get dressed. For some unknown reason, I feel more hopeful than I did twelve hours ago.


	27. Dirty Dianna

**A/N – I need to place a warning on this chapter before I get hate mail again. I had to stop it here because it was the easiest place to stop it, but PLEASE trust me on this. Some of you said that Dianna wasn't going down without a fight and that is exactly what this chapter will remind us. I promise, it isn't the end so don't you give up on me yet! I want to get out the next chapters today and they will (hopefully) be excellent. I don't own FSOG, I am just messing with their characters for my own amusement. **

**Chapter 27 – Dirty Dianna **

**Dianna's POV**

** The door to Escava is open so I enter immediately**. It is vacant so after a minute of awkwardly waiting alone, I turn to leave.

"You must be Miss Foster," a voice says. I know she is walking to me as I can hear her heels clicking on the tile floor. When the person comes into view, I notice she is an older woman, in her late forties, possibly pushing fifty.

"Who are you?" I ask her. She looks familiar, but I for the life of me can't place a name with a face.

"Elena Lincoln, dear," she says very nicely, "We've met once at a charity event. You meet so many people at those things. I bet it is hard to remember everyone you speak with."

I remember her faintly, but I don't remember much else about her. "So you said you wanted to help me?"

She smiles and I can feel my blood run cold. "Let's go to the back," she says, a terrifying grin spreading across her face, "We have a lot to talk about.

I nod as she leads me to where they wash your hair. "Sit," she says as she pulls a few bottles out, "So I know you don't remember me, but I have been on your side for a while Dianna."

_Huh_? "What do you mean?"

"Well, think of me as a silent partner Miss Foster," she says like someone who is trying to explain something difficult to a young child, "I've set the stage for you. Allowed you opportunities to make Christian yours and you've done a C+ job so far. Getting him to marry you was brilliant. That moved you up from a D to a C+ immediately."

"So you've been interfering?"

She shakes her head, "Interfering is such a nasty word. I prefer to say "helping". I have been a silent helper in your quest to nab Christian for good."

"Why are you so interested in helping me?"

She sighs, "Christian and I have known each other for a long time, and as you know, as he has told you, he has needs. He is different than most people and he needs a partner who will understand that. That is why I felt the need to talk to you so close to the wedding…. For that and other reasons."

"What other reasons?"

She scoffs, "Anastasia Steele is back in town, and I don't doubt that he has spent a lot of time with her."

"He was with her last night," I tell her dejectedly.

"I figured that," Elena says as she grabs a few more items from the workstations, "That is why I need to give you the tools that will insure he won't go back to her."

"How would you know how to keep her away?" I ask, slightly intrigued myself.

"I've told you Dianna," she says as she sits across from me, "I've known Christian Grey for a long time, I know how to make this work. Now will you allow me to help you or not?"

I sigh, I feel like I am selling my soul to the devil. I love him, so much. I want him forever, but he loves Ana. I can tell he still loves her deeply and I know he thinks of her when we are together. I can't compete with her. Maybe, if Elena has the keys to trump her… this might work.

"So what do you have in mind?"

She smiles wide and my blood runs cold once again, "Well, first of all, and this will be tough, but… you need to allow him to contract submissives while you are married."

"What?" I gasp, "That is crazy. I won't allow my husband to cheat on me while we are married." I know women who allow that and I don't understand why they would allow that to happen inside their marriage. _Yes you do Dianna, all those women want the money, and you are just like them._

"I told you Miss Foster, he has needs. He needs to attend to those needs, and if you won't let him do that, he'll leave you eventually."

I stare at my hands as I try to process this. She wants me to allow my husband to cheat on me while we are married. I still don't understand why I should just let him do something like that.

"I promise you Dianna," Elena says, grabbing my hand, "It won't be cheating in the emotional sense. What we do, it is very void of emotion. It's more physical then mental so allowing him to have submissives won't be as big of a deal as you think."

I nod, "I want Christian, but if these steps get worse, then I'm out."

"They don't get worse, trust me. Carrick has already taken care of the Pre-Nuptial agreement so no worries there. Your father has been working at the business side of things. We just need to work on your powers of seduction."

If I was drinking something, I'd probably do a spit take. "What?"

"How many times have you and Christian been intimate?"

I want the ground to swallow me whole. The moments where I am trying so desperately to get Christian aroused sexually slide through my brain like a movie. It is mortifying that I can't even get my own fiancé to be interested in me sexually. Christian decided we should just wait until the honeymoon for sex. His solution to our little problem, stock up on Viagra before we leave.

"We haven't," I cough out.

"What?" she asks me in shock.

"We have not been intimate."

"Oh dear," Elena says, shaking her head, "Well that is most definitely a problem, but hopefully I can change that."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Do not take this personally dear, but we need to get you some new lingerie because I have a feeling all of yours looks like something Hillary Clinton would wear."

As rude as that comment was, she is kind of right.

"And," she says, pulling a bottle from her stash, "I hope you are up for a change to your hair before the wedding."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Christian likes brunettes," she says as she prepares the dye.

"You are going to make me a brunette? I am not so sure about that…"

"Do you want Christian back or not? Do you want him back with Anastasia? Do you want to see her on newspapers and in magazines with your man?" she snaps at me, "That is where you are headed if you do not listen to me."

I shake my head dejectedly, "No, I do not want any of those things to happen. I want him back."

"Then let me help you," she says, much softer this time.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because…" she says sympathetically, "I hate to see a couple who is perfect for each other get ripped away by someone inferior. You are perfect for each other, and I do not want that whore get in the way of your happiness."

And with that, she lays me backwards and begins working on my hair.

**Christian's POV**

I've been walking and driving around Seattle for hours, and I am still so confused about the Ana situation. Something needs to be done about Dianna, but I don't know what. I like Dianna, I really do. She isn't a terrible person like everyone is making her out to be, but she isn't Ana. Ana is back in my life, and I want her to stay that way. Once I say "I do" to Dianna, I'll have lost Ana forever.

Even if I do say goodbye to Dianna, I am still not sure if Ana will want me anyway. She told me her insecurities last night and there is no telling if she'll be able to get past them and want to be with me. She may leave me out in the cold, again. She may decide once again that we aren't compatible, and that she doesn't want her heart broken. I get her fears, she has had a tough life, but so have I. I finally have somebody who understands, but she is so blinded by insecurities, doubts, and fears. How can I push those away, and make her see that all I have ever wanted is her?

"Christian," I hear Dianna's voice from the bedroom, "Are you home?"

I sigh, "Yes, Dianna, I'm home."

I walk into the bedroom and my jaw is on the floor when I catch sight of Dianna. "Dianna, what did you do to your hair?" My once blonde fiancée is now a brunette.

"I just needed a small change. I was upset about what happened last night, and I needed to feel better about myself."

I nod as she walks over to me. She is wearing a robe, but I swear I can see some type of lacy lingerie under it. Whatever she is trying to do, it just might be working. I gently run my hand through her new brown tresses and she smiles.

"Do you like it?" she asks me. I nod as she steps up on her tip toes to kiss me. "I'm really sorry for last night. I crossed a line, it won't ever happen again." I nod, still drinking her in. She looks good, she looks really good. "Would you like to go to bed?" she asks rather boldly, "Will you allow me to make my bad behavior up to you? I probably need to be punished…"

Shit, she is going all out, and it is undoubtedly working. I have to stay strong. I need to remember the "real" brunette sitting at Kate's house that I'd much rather punish for walking away from me. She yelled at me and denied me a kiss that I so badly wanted. She wouldn't let me take her in the back of my car. She is who I want to punish, not this surprisingly sexy copy of Anastasia.

"Dianna, I've been awake for several hours, I probably need some sleep," I tell her as disappointment crosses her face.

She nods, "I understand, I'll be around when you wake up."

She walks out of the bedroom and I catch a view of her thigh highs as she exists. _Shit,_ I need to get some sleep before I get myself into trouble.


	28. When smart girls act like idiots

**A/N – I am hoping this chapter answers some questions for you! I know you guys have a lot and I am trying my best to do right by y'all. I am hoping to get the next chapter out today. It's a big one and I want it done before the weekend rolls around. I don't own FSOG – Read and Review! Love y'all! Oh yea, and there are lemons…**

**Chapter 28 – When smart girls act like idiots **

**Christian's POV**

** I feel it. **That feeling that I haven't felt in a month. That erotic feeling of being pulled to a beautiful creature and that beautiful creature doing anything they possibly can to heighten your pleasure. God, it feels so good. I look up and a brunette is lovingly sucking at me, and it feels so damn exquisite. Blue eyes fly forward to meet me and a smile creeps across her face.

"Ana?"

"Christian, I'm here. Only for you," she breathes as she continues to go down on me. Knowing what she has been up to these past six years, those words are music to my ears. She really is over that Ryan fucker.

"No stop Ana, I need you inside of me, it's been too long," I breathe as she moves to unhook her bra. "Oh god baby," I say as I look at her beautiful breasts in front of me.

"Suck them, Christian please," she pleads for me. I am only too happy to oblige. I take one of her soft nipples in my mouth while I play with the other one. "Oooooh God," she cries, "I want you inside of me."

Without hesitation, I kick off my pajama bottoms and move to her panties. I rip them with one hand and slowly sink into her.

"Fucking good," I breathe as I move in and out of her.

"Christian, I've missed you…." She pants as I rhythmically drive into her. I am so lost in this moment with her, I want it forever. I don't want her to leave and I don't want her to go back to New York. I need her here with me, where she belongs.

"Stay with me please…" I grunt.

"Oh baby, I will," a voice says. It's not Ana's. I open my eyes, and a brunette Dianna Foster has taken Ana's place. "God, I didn't realize what I was missing," she screams.

"Get off now," I growl as I feel myself gaining consciousness.

**I bolt up** **and I try to stop my erratic breathing. **Shit, that felt real. My rock hard erection reminds me of how real that felt.

"What's wrong with you?" Dianna asks me sleepily, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes," I breathe, "Go back to bed."

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asks again, her hand moving up my arm.

"I'm fine Dianna, go to bed," I say as I walk to the bathroom.

_Holly hell, what is wrong with me?_ It is 5 AM so I might as well get ready for the day. I undress and fall under the shower. It soothes me as I think. I have way too much going on in my head right now.

First with Ana, she is back but she is still as insecure as she was before she left. She told me she's made mistakes and she regrets them. I can understand for the most part why she has made those mistakes. She has had to pull herself up by her own boot straps her entire life. She has dealt with indescribable loss and rejection. She doesn't need to spell that out for me, I get it. I have been there, and I know what she has gone through. I just wish I could drive into that stubborn head of hers that I won't do that to her. I want her, forever.

_Here's the thing you dumbass, you can say all you want, but if you don't do anything about it, how are you supposed to drive through 26 years of her insecurities?_ _Your little brother was able to do it, why didn't you follow his lead? _Shit, I should have fought for her. I should have flown to New York and fought for her the moment I found out this was all Elena's doing. Why didn't I fight for her?

Another voice creeps to the surface, I hate this voice. _She cheated on you, no matter how fake it was, she picked another man and another life over you. You would have flown to New York City, and she would have rejected your ass. You let her live her life, the life she chose, no matter how hard it was for you. _

I would give anything to have a fresh start with her. A complete do-over, erase the past, and begin again. There is one small issue that stands in the way.

"Christian," Dianna says through the door, "You've been in there for a while, are sure you're ok?" God damn it, she can be annoying sometimes. I jump out of the shower and dry off.

I walk out and breeze past her. "You're acting so weird…"

"Drop it Dianna," I snap at her, "I'm fine, just fucking drop it."

She nods, "Sorry for caring."

I change into sweats and move to my office to work. With the rehearsal dinner tonight, Dianna doesn't want me to go into work today.

"Would you like anything to eat Mr. Grey?" Gail says from the door.

"Whatever you've got, I am starving," I say as I continue to work.

I can't work. There's no way I'll be able to. I have too many females running around in my head right now, I feel like a fucking teenager.

I fight with myself everyday about Dianna. In the beginning I hated her. I couldn't stand to be around her. Then once I got to know her I realized there was a good person inside that sometimes unlikeable body. The longer Ana was gone, the more I found myself falling for Dianna. She wasn't my type by any stretch of the imagination, but she understood me and she was there for me when I needed her. Dianna practically begged me for an engagement ring. I wanted to call Ana so many times during that time period. Every time I did, that voice kept creeping forward, _she'll pick him again. She'll run away again. _So I finally decided to propose. I got rid of my last submissive and decided to devote all of my energy to Dianna.

Then, we tried to have sex. She tried so hard to get me aroused, but Christian Jr. just wasn't working. That's when things started to go south. We both have tried for months to keep our relationship alive, but it hasn't been working as well as it was before.

Until yesterday, _my god,_ Dianna looks good as a brunette. I have had a lot to think about, so I haven't tried anything with her. If I am going to try to be intimate with Dianna again, I want to know I am doing this with a clear head. If she had done this three weeks ago, I might not try to be so in control of myself.

"Christian," she says from the door of my study, her robe hanging open. _Damn, did she always have such good thighs and legs?_ "I want to show you what I bought for the honeymoon."

I feel my eyes move around the room nervously. "Um, I actually need to go into work."

"Why?" she asks as her robe drops open, "I thought you promised to stay in today?"

"I'm sorry," I say as I pack up quickly, "I'll be back in time to get ready for the rehearsal dinner, I promise."

**Ana's POV **

** "Stop doing that," Kate says as I stop my fingers, "You're messing with my brand new tile."**

"Sorry," I say as I hold on to my mug of tea, "Are you seeing Taylor tonight?"

She nods happily, "This guy who I hooked up with actually wants to have dinner with me, who knew?"

"I did. You're a catch."

She nods, "So are you. By the way, why are you not talking to Christian?"

I sigh, "We've reached an impasse."

"By the sounds of it, I don't think that was much of an impasse. He basically told you he wants to run away with you, leaving that Dianna bitch behind."

I shake my head, "He was caught up in the moment. Do you see him calling off his wedding right now?"

"Yeah Ana, he isn't calling off his wedding because you were the one who got yourself in this mess."

"I don't know how to fix my mess," I bark back at her, "Whatever, he's too rich for me anyway."

"You are such a snob," Kate says as my phone starts to buzz, "Oh yay, your sister the boyfriend stealer is calling you."

"Hello sister."

"What the hell are you doing?" she barks at me.

"I'm drinking tea at Kate's," I inform her nicely, "It's nice to hear from you too…"

"Get your ass over to the Grey's now."

I sigh, "Gen, it is the rehearsal dinner. Dianna told me that if I showed up to any of those events, "I'd fucking regret it" so don't expect to see me tonight."

"Well sweet sister of mine, if you want a chance of ever getting Christian back, I'd suggest you get over here NOW."

"Why?"

"Because," she barks at me with exasperation, "Dianna dyed her hair brown, and she's wearing a dress I know I have seen you in before. She is all over him like a rash and he seems to be tolerating it. She is trying to be you and if you don't move your ass out of Kate's kitchen, she'll be you."

Kate's eyes burst open, and I know she has heard Genevieve's shouting. "You can borrow a dress from me," she tells me.

"Kate."

"One that shows off those killer legs," she says as she takes the cup out of my hand.

"Ana," Gen pleads, "You know where you belong and I am counting on you to get your head OUT OF YOUR ASS and make the right decision."

"What if he picks her over me," I ask, trying to hold back any emotion that is daring to spring out of that statement.

"Sorry sister friend, I can't hear you," Genevieve tells me, "Because your head is still up your ass and I can't hear a damn word you are telling me."

Kate grabs the phone from my hands, "I'll have her over there in fifteen minutes."

**Genevieve's POV **

** I am a ball of nerves after my phone call with Anastasia, and there is not enough liquor at this damn party to ease my nerves. **I know exactly what I need and I know who can provide it for me.

I find my fiancé talking to his mother. Grace smiles as I slide in to his side. "Oh Genevieve, I am just so happy that you are back for good and you are joining our family. You've made Elliot so happy." He smiles at me and kisses me on my temple.

"Thank you for welcoming back," I tell her sincerely, "I know I haven't made it the easiest of years."

"There is no point in dwelling on the past. You eventually found each other again, and that's what makes me happy," she says, grabbing on to my hand, "Sometimes journeys are tough and we have to figure out who we are along the way. I get it. It is a part of growing up."

"Grandma," Hayden yells for Grace, "Come, Uncle Christian is going to play on the piano."

They walk away and Elliot examines me thoughtfully. "Are you ok?"

"No, I am a ball of nerves and I need you to find a room to fuck me in."

He snorts as he looks around to see if anyone heard me. "I am happy to oblige Mrs. Grey."

As he grabs my hand, he walks me up the stairs and to the first room. "We need to be careful," he says as he undoes his tie and I undo his pants, "Since my childhood bedroom is the first one on the hall people sometimes use it to talk or fornicate when we have parties. Somebody could walk in at any moment."

"God, that's hot."

He snickers as he pulls down my panties and I lift up my dress. I turn my ass to his front and he growls. "You didn't tell me you wanted it like this."

I turn my face and reach my hand up to his hair, "Don't feel the need to be gentle."

"Damn, whoever gets to marry you is a lucky son of a bitch," he moans and quickly plunges into me, "Oh baby you feel so good."

"This open room should be good," I hear a man's voice from the hallway.

"Fuck, Elliot. Closet," I whisper as we try our quickest to move to his closet. He kicks my panties and his pants under the bed as we go.

His closet is massive and we have enough room to continue. Two men walk in as Elliot continues to drive into me.

"Carrick, has he signed the pre-nuptial agreement," I hear as Elliot stops. His dad's voice might not be what he wants to hear while we have sex.

"He hasn't, but he will. God, I can't have another one of my sons agree to marry a woman like Genevieve Steele."

Elliot is seething, but I hold on to him, hoping they don't hear us. I would like to hear what Carrick Grey honestly thinks about me.

"She's a nice girl."

He snorts, "Obviously she has you, Elliot, and Grace fooled. She fucking left town with Elliot's kid and the moment she arrives, he immediately proposes to her. My son is a fool. Once that construction company of his takes off, she'll be out the door with Hayden and what other kids they create and his money, leaving Elliot with nothing."

"Are you warming up to the kid?"

I feel Carrick soften, my daughter must be magic. "She is sweet and does look a lot like my son, but I will get Genevieve to sign something making sure she doesn't put my family through shit like she did this past year. That little bitch won't do that again. We'll take the kid before she pulls something like that again."

Elliot is ready to plow through the closet, but I keep a hold of him. I need to hear how this conversation ends.

"So do you like Elliot more than Christian?"

"What do you mean?" Carrick asks. Elliot and I turn to each other, curiosity between us.

"Carrick, we are stealing Christian's money."

He snorts, "No, I wouldn't call that stealing. We are keeping it in the family. And if a little money goes to Boeing and to you Foster, then the better for it. This decision will help him in the long run. We'll all be making money by working together. He'll see it."

"Your son doesn't like being told what to do, and he won't like it when you try to take a part of his company."

"That's why we will sneak this up on him," Carrick says, "He is young and reckless, so this should be easy."

As Carrick and who I assume to be Dianna's dad exit the room, Elliot turns to me. "I am going to murder my father."

**Elliot is the one who needs it rough after over hearing Carrick's conversation. **After we finish, we quickly dress and head downstairs and back to the party**. **The crowd is in enjoying their evening and the party is in full swing. Suddenly, I see heads start to turn. One by one, heads move to the front of the room and they all stare at the same place. Elliot and I turn our heads to see my sister standing on the front steps, looking incredibly uncomfortable. She looks hot, Kavanagh did a good job.

Elliot turns to me and I smirk. "It's show time."


	29. The Big Moment

**A/N – Enjoy and know I don't own FSOG! Music Recommendation – First part – Begin Again by Taylor Swift and 2****nd**** part - Bedroom Hymns by Florence and the Machine **

**Chapter 29 – The Big Moment **

**Ana's POV**

** "Taylor," Kate says to the Quarterback driving her car, "Would you bang my best friend?"**

"Kate!" I yell as we pull up to the Grey's estate.

"I made you for this evening, and now I want to know if a NFL Quarterback wants to bang you. Getting a Quarterback's approval of hotness is pretty legit. They are the rock stars of American Football," she explains.

"Thank you for the history of football Joe Montana, but I think it is gross to ask someone I just met if they would bang me," I tell her.

Taylor throws back his blonde hair and smiles, "I don't mind. For the record Ana, I would totally bang you."

"Thank you Taylor," Kate says as she turns around to me, "Go get em… if you need back up, you know who to call."

I nod to both of them as I step out of her car. I am wearing a pair of Kate's black spiked Louboutins, a disgustingly short and tight lacy black dress, and my makeup is dark and dramatic. I don't feel like me, but the looks I am getting as I walk in tell me that Kate might have been on to something.

"Name," a security guard asks at the door.

They aren't going to let me in, I know for sure they won't. Maybe I can call Genevieve and have her sneak me in. "Anastasia Steele," I say softly. He immediately turns to several other security guards as I wait patiently. They all look at me as he tells each of them who has just arrived._ Shit, I am not getting in. _

Finally, a new security guard steps over to me. "Are you Anastasia Steele?" he asks. I nod nervously and he shakes his head in response. "You got around our security team and you snuck in through the library."

I am really confused. "What?"

"We did not let you in, you got in here all by yourself," he repeats himself.

"Ok…"

"Sawyer," he yells behind him, "Escort Miss Steele into the party. Once she is in the front doors, you immediately turn around. No sense in getting Miss Foster riled up."

Sawyer nods, "Sure thing Taylor."

"Have a good evening Miss Steele," he says and I swear I can see a faint smile creep across his face. Sawyer walks me in and he follows orders and turns back around.

I walk through the house and I suddenly feel a million eyes on me. I have a mission. I need to find Christian without Dianna seeing me. _What I say to him when I see him, I have no idea._

Heads continue to turn as I walk through the house. I feel so uncomfortable, _why are they looking at me?_

"Oh thank God," Mia says as she moves over to hug me.

"Mia, why is everyone staring at me?"

She smirks, "They all know who you are and how awkward this is."

"Do you ever close your mouth?" I ask as she giggles mischievously.

"Nope," she says as I examine the evening at the Grey home. People are looking at me, but they are all still talking. Not a very good sign.

I see Genevieve and Elliot on the stair case and I mouth "thank you" to my sister. She smiles back and mouths "Anytime." Quickly her expression fills with anxiety.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I whip around and my mouth gapes open. Dianna Foster looks just like me. We are even wearing similar dresses. This is way too weird.

"Great look, where'd you get it from D?"

"Who let you in to this party?" she asks, moving closer to me.

Suddenly I feel my sister at my side. "Back off Dianna, she is here to see me," she snaps at her like a snake. That's a complete lie, but I know it's to protect me for a short amount of time.

"Somebody let you in to this party Anastasia and I want to know who," she says as she practically shoves me into Genevieve.

"That's enough," a voice booms behind her. Christian walks over to us, looking beautiful in an Armani suit, and glowers at Dianna.

"Can you back the fuck off Dianna?" he growls, "How many fights do you plan on getting into this week?"

"She wasn't invited Christian," she says, trying to explain herself.

"Yes, she was," Mia says, appearing at my side, "I invited her."

"You what?" Dianna shrieks. By this point, the entire party is staring at this little squabble. "What the hell Mia? Does our friendship mean anything to you?"

"What friendship?" she scoffs, "You come over to my apartment and rant about whatever you want. We have a friendship comparable to a drive through window."

"Ok, I am done with this shit," Christian snaps, "Ana can stay. She'll be with Genevieve and you can talk to whomever you'd like to.

"I'm not comfortable with this Christian," Dianna practically squeals.

"Tough," he barks as he walks away.

We stare each other down for a moment before we turn our opposite ways. Genevieve grabs my arm and leads me over to her and Elliot.

"Oh my gosh," I say as I grab my sister's hand, "I haven't seen you two since the engagement." Genevieve smiles brightly as Elliot's expression stays serious. "You ok future brother-in-law?" I ask him.

He smirks as Gen kisses him on the cheek. "He isn't in the best of moods tonight," Gen explains.

"But I plan on changing that very soon," Elliot interjects, his eyes fiercely determined.

"**Excuse me everyone," Carrick says as he steps up to speak to the room. **Dianna and Christian are at his sides. Christian looks right at me, and then back to the crowd.

"Tonight, we are celebrating the impending marriage of my son to the lovely Miss Dianna Foster," Carrick says as his eyes dart to me, "My son has gone through a lot to find Miss Foster, and his mother and I are so happy that he has chosen well."

I know the whole room is staring at me, and I have never felt smaller in my life. He smirks at me and raises his glass, "To Dianna and Christian, may their love live on forever."

The room clinks glasses and I turn to my sister. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Ana, my Dad is a douchebag, don't listen to him," Elliot says, trying to make me feel better.

"I'm not leaving, but I need some fresh air," I say as I turn to leave.

"There is a dock down through the back, I always used to go down there when I was in trouble with Mom and Dad," Elliot informs me.

I nod as I make my way outside. I can't deal with this. I can't be in that room anymore. I can't be in a room full of people who hate me and are talking about me. Once I make it to the dock, I throw off Kate's Louboutins and place my head in my hands. I try to catch my breath as I take in the peace and quiet of the evening.

"I am glad you don't know how to make a complete getaway from this dock," Christian says from behind me.

I jump at his words, "You scared me."

"Sorry," he says as he walks down the dock, "May I sit?"

I nod, "It's a free country." He takes off his designer shoes, roles up his pants and shirt sleeves, and takes a seat next to me. We sit in silence for what seems like forever and stare out into the water.

"Why did you do it?" he asks after a minute.

"Why'd I do what?"

He sighs, "You know what I am talking about." _Oh, that._

"I don't know," I say as I sigh, "I was afraid. We were moving so fast and your past is just so… complicated."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, his voice deathly quiet, "Why didn't you say anything? And after all of your ranting that Elena was bad news, why did you end up listening to her?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do know," he snaps at me, "Tell me."

"I told you on the jogging trail, I thought I shouldn't delay the inevitable. You would have left me eventually."

"What do I have to do?" he breathes, "What do I have to say to convince you that all I've ever wanted is you?"

We sit in silence as he shakes his head, "I should have fought for you. I should have dragged you back here, kicking and screaming and made you see that I love you more then you'll ever know."

"We were moving too fast and we were too young, it would have never worked," I say as I stand up.

"Don't you dare leave this dock," he yells at me, "Don't you dare run away again. I am so sick of that shit Anastasia."

"I can do whatever I want and I can go wherever I want," I snap at him, "I don't need your condescending jackass self-telling me what to do. I am so sick of you ordering me around, if I want to fucking run, then I will fucking run."

"So you want to leave this here," he yells, "Me feeling sorry for you that you are some orphan that people will continually abandon until your dying day. That I was just going to hurt you anyway. I should feel sorry for you and make you the victim, is that what you want?"

"No," I yell back, "That's not what I want. God, you've turned into such a dick over the years. You're a big and bad business man… Why would I ever want a jerk like you?"

"And you," he yells back at me, "You've turned from a strong independent person into this mountain of excuses. You are better than this, you frustrating pain in the ass."

Tears begin to fall down my face as he strides over to me. His eyes are filled with emotion and I cannot keep my gaze off him. He gently wipes the tears from the corners of my eyes and kisses me gently. His touch breathes new life in me, and I don't want him to ever take those hands off me.

"Don't marry her on Saturday," I sob as he caresses my cheek, "I fucked up and I am so sorry. Words will never make up for what I did, but I want to at least try."

He reaches down and kisses me as intensely as he did the other night on the jogging trail. He slides his hands down my body as he invades my mouth with his tongue. I run my hands through his hair and our tongues intertwine as we kiss.

"Do you love her?" I ask as we break away.

He shakes his head, "She isn't fucked up enough."

I snort, "Only you and I would go from yelling at each other to kissing."

He snickers as our foreheads touch. "I need to go deal with the real world right now and I don't want to."

I nod as we eventually break our contact. "Do you forgive me?" I ask, practically sobbing again, "Please say you forgive me."

He nods, "Always."

"We'll figure this out, right?" I ask. I need the assurance of him telling me we'll be ok.

He nods, "Always, baby."

**Genevieve's POV **

** I feel like my life is moving in slow motion. **Elliot is seething next to me, and I know he won't feel better until he is able to tell somebody what we heard in his bedroom.

"Have you seen Christian?" he asks, full of intensity.

"No," I say as I look around, "I haven't seen him… since."

"Since when?"

"Since your Dad's toast," I say with a snicker, "Around the time Ana walked outside."

Christian walks back in the house and he slides on his shoes. He must have down at the dock with Ana. I snicker at the thought; I wonder what those two have been up to.

Elliot gets up and begins to move toward his brother. "Baby, where are you going?" I ask.

"I'll be right back," he says as he kisses my hand, "Don't worry." _Why should I be worried_?

I watch as they talk, and I notice Christian's facial expressions change. His eyes are suddenly blazing with fury. He pushes through the crowd, he walks over to Carrick and I can tell he is snarling at him. Elliot, Christian, and Carrick all walk to Carrick's study and shut the door.

Ana comes in seconds later, and she sees me from across the room. She walks over and begins to look around.

"Where have you been?" I ask my older sister.

"Nowhere…," she says in that tone her voice morphs into when she lies, "Where's Christian?"

"With Elliot and Carrick in Carrick's study."

"Why?" she asks, her eyes full of alarm.

"Has anyone seen Christian," I hear Dianna ask behind us. Ana rolls her eyes and turns around. "Oh, you're still here," Dianna snaps at Ana.

"Back off bitch," I yell back at Dianna.

"Don't worry about it Gen," Ana tells me with a confident smirk on her face. _Oh hell, what happened on that dock?_

Elliot walks back out and protectively stands over Gen as he turns to Dianna. "Dianna where is your father?"

Dianna's eyes fill with confusion. "Um, with my mother? I think…"

Elliot spots Mr. Foster and moves to talk to him. Dianna, Ana, and I stand quietly and watch as Elliot converses with Dianna's dad. He follows Elliot back to the study and our eyes follow them as they walk. I notice for a split second that Christian is in the head chair, and he looks pissed. _Shit._

Yelling comes from Carrick's office and I try to move closer to see what is going on. Suddenly, Christian walks out and heads for the opposite side of the house.

"Christian, baby, where are you going?" Dianna asks as he speeds past her.

Elliot calls for Christian's head of security and suddenly I see a man with a black jacket put his hands on Carrick and Mr. Foster.

"Elliot what's going on?"

He kisses me and shakes his head, eyes burning. "Those fuckers are going to burn for what they did." Apparently, the room is well aware that the party is over and they need to evacuate ASAP.

"Where did Christian go?"

He freezes, "I don't know, where did you see him last?"

"Mommy," Hayden says as she walks over to us, "Where is everyone going?" I pick her up and hold her in my arms as Elliot and I search for Christian.

"Elliot," I say after a few minutes, "I can't find Ana either."

"Did you say you can't find Christian or Ana?" Grace asks from behind us, "Where did they go, and where did they take Carrick?"

We all look at each other nervously as Christian's head of security passes by us.

"Taylor, where is Carrick?"

He looks anxious as he addresses Grace, "He was requested to be removed from the premises by Mr. Grey."

"Taylor…" Grace presses him.

"We've seemed to have also lost your son…. He might be in the crowd though Dr. Trevelyan, I am sure we'll find him once the smoke clears."

Something deep inside tells me that we won't find him or my sister.


	30. Beginnings, Bora Bora, and Babies

**A/N – Ok, so I might have fallen (very comically, I might add) at work today, and I might have hurt my head and there is a small chance I have a slight concussion. I don't think it is too bad, but just in case this ends up getting edited horribly, I want you to know what was up. Lol. I'm fine, don't send an EMT. Lol. There are lemons (the good kind this time). Enjoy and let me know what you think! FYI – I have an idea where I am generally going, but if you have questions or things I need to add on my way there; please don't hesitate to tell me :) Sometimes, you guys catch things that I miss, and so please let me know – I HATE when I miss something important. Remember, I did take a hit to the head today lol. I do not own FSOG!**

**Chapter 30 – Beginnings, Bora Bora and Babies**

**Genevieve's POV **

** We all sit around Grace's kitchen, trying to make sense of the last few hours. **Elliot and I caught Carrick and Mr. Foster in a lie and Christian and Ana talked about something and then disappeared. Taylor has been trying to get a hold of Christian's security chief for hours, but he hasn't responded to any of his phone calls. I don't know Taylor, but he seems to be greatly disturbed by this.

"Ummmm," a tearful Dianna says from the kitchen door, "I should probably go. I guess it's over between Christian and me."

Grace looks absolutely baffled. "Dianna dear, are you ok?"

"No," Dianna says in sob, "I should probably go."

"You were fine five minutes ago…" Grace says.

Taylors face bolts to Dianna's. "Miss Foster, did Mr. Grey just call you?"

Her eyes bolt open and she shakes her head. "…. No."

"Miss Foster," Taylor demands, "We are looking for Mr. Grey and if you have talked to him recently, we must know."

"Sir," another security team member says frantically as he bolts in, "Sawyer and Tobin are missing as well. I am thinking that…"

"Mr. Grey took them with him, good job piecing this little mystery together Ryan," he snaps at the small security team member, "Now Miss Foster…"

"He just called me…"

"And?"

"We're done," she says, "He broke it off with me and I swear I could hear her voice in the background."

So Christian and my sister ran off together. That would be really sweet if we actually knew where they were going and how long they will be gone.

**Christian's POV – Several hours earlier **

** As soon as things begin to get good, shit has to hit the fan. **Welch has had me on high alert all week, believing there was a mole in my organization. I had no idea it would end up being my Dad and future father-in-law. Fuck this, I want to go back inside and tell that bitch Dianna Foster to get the fuck out of my life for good.

My phone vibrates violently in my pocket. "Welch? Why are you calling me now?"

"Grey, get in your plane now. Don't ask questions, you desperately need to lay low for a couple days. It seems that your father and Foster were able to get in deep quicker than I realized and now I think it would be best if you laid low for a while, and absolutely shut down this little wedding of yours."

Ana joins me out back and stares at me expectantly as I take my phone call. I would be more livid about this situation if I didn't have someone to travel with me. I feel a smile creep across my face and I grab Ana's hand. "How do I get out of here, there is no way the company jet will be ready by now."

"Charlie Tango will be parked a Sea Tac since you obviously can't park at Boeing anymore. You'll take it to Portland and a plane will be ready for you when you get there," he tells me.

"Ana," I whisper, "Where do you want to go for the next couple of weeks?"

Ana just shrugs her shoulder and her expression is so cute that I want to smile.

"We have several places that will suffice for what I have in mind: Portugal, Scotland, Rio," he says and I run the list by her.

She looks very confused and overwhelmed by the suggestions. I don't blame her. Under normal circumstances, I bet she'd be psyched to go to any of those places.

"Oh, and we have the perfect hideaway hut in Bora Bora," Welch adds, "It is very exclusive and you could be under a man-hunt and no one would find you there."

"Bora Bora?" I ask her.

A smile creeps across her face and I find myself mirroring her expression. The thought of her in a bikini on the beaches of Bora Bora instantly makes me hard.

"Bora Bora, Welch," I tell him as we walk for the cars.

"Good choice, have a safe trip sir."

"Are we really running away to Bora Bora?" she asks as we walk.

"Sawyer, get Tobin," I say to my newest member of the security team. These guys are new as of this evening so no one will be looking for them. I hope they are ready for a trip to Bora Bora. "Yes baby we are."

We jump in a car that looks nothing like our fleet of security vehicles. "Christian I have summer school starting at NYU in one week," she says, like the thought just occurred to her.

Tobin and Sawyer jump in the driver and passenger seat. "Sea-Tac boys, and step on it."

I grab Ana and kiss her as passionately as I can. When we break away, she is completely breathless. "Three weeks or more of you in skimpy bathing suits, me, undisturbed makeup sex, and revenge against my father, you sure you want to go to New York?"

Her breathing hitches and I know I have her sold. "Who needs a college degree anyway…"

**Genevieve's POV**

** Elliot walks a sleeping Hayden into the apartment as I fall sleepily onto our bed. **It has been a wild night and nothing ended how I expected it to end.

"You and I should get married on Saturday," Elliot says as he gets dressed for bed, "Save my parents the money."

"I am not going to get married without my sister," I tell him, "And I'd only want to save Grace money, not Carrick."

He shakes his head in complete disgust. "I cannot believe he said that shit about you. It is not true. Don't believe a damn word that comes out of his mouth."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I've heard worse about me," I say as he begins to look through my dresser, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for your pajamas," he says like it's so obvious.

"I still need to get my things from New York." I remind him.

He smiles, "Tonight, just before this all went down. Christian offered the company jet to us so that we could get that done. He said to get Ana's stuff too. He made all the arrangements with Taylor."

"But…" I say as I try to think with my sleepy brain, "She didn't agree to be with him until tonight… I mean, I'm assuming. It's not like they told us anything."

"I don't know babe," he says as he begins to unzip my dress, "He seemed pretty confident."

"Overconfidence must be a Grey family trait…"I say, giving my fiancé the eye, "You were so certain I'd fall back into your arms and marry after you showed me that house."

He kisses me on the cheek before he pulls off my dress, "Yep." He very sweetly helps me finish putting on my pajamas and we crawl into bed together.

"So New York this weekend?"

I sigh, "I'd like to know where my sister is before I travel."

"Sweetie, don't worry. She's with Christian and they have security. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

**Two Days Later – Ana's POV **

** "Oh Fuuuck," I hear come out of my mouth as Christian bobs his head between my thighs. **"Shit," I breathe as he continues lick the most sensitive area of my body. He looks up at me with devilish eyes.

"You taste so good baby," he breathes as he moves to kiss me. The heat from the islands and the sexual assault coming from the beautiful man crawling on top of me has made me dizzy with need. We haven't been here very long, and he has already made me come more times than I can count.

He slams into me and I am suddenly so glad we're in a hut in the middle of nowhere. My screams would wake up an entire block. He feels so good inside of me and the fullness is overwhelming.

"Did he make you feel like that baby?" he breathes as he moves in and out of me, "Did he make you feel this good?"

"No," I cry. I am so caught in his spell. "Christian, harder, I need you."

''No… Ana, I need this slow," he moans, "I want to savor you."

He pulls me onto his lap and I begin to move at a tantalizingly slow pace, riding him the way he wants. I feel my breasts press against his hard, sculpted chest as he bites my neck. My senses are on overload and all I can think of is him, and us, and how good he feels. We continue to push forward and I feel myself start to build higher.

"He never fucked you like this… did he?" Christian breathes as he moves harder inside of me.

"No," I mewl again as he continues.

"Come for me Ana… I need to hear you," he breathes into my ear as I explode around him. He follows behind me, saying my name like a prayer.

He pulls out of me then pulls me close to him. Bora Bora is so damn hot so we've been sleeping completely naked. He kisses me repeatedly under my ear as I catch my breath. After a minute, a disturbing realization hit me straight in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell at him as I smack him several times.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, shocked by my sudden mood change.

"Did you actually bring him up while we were having sex…?" I gasp, "You did it last night too. You've done it EVERY TIME we've had sex since we've been here." He looks at me like a wounded animal as I get out of bed and throw on my bra and panties.

"What are you talking about Ana?"

"Don't play dumb Grey… you bring up Ryan every time we have sex. "Did he fuck you like this?" "Did he make you feel good like this?"", I yell at him.

"Baby, stop this, I didn't mean anything by it," he says, shaking his head, "Why are you putting your underwear back on?"

"Because, since it is so damn hot out here, it means you aren't going to touch me," I tell him point blank, "Until you can get over the fact that I have had another man's hands on me, and I have slept with someone other than you."

I grab my robe and storm out of the hut and find a seat on the walkway. I love being out here, we have rows of stairs and entry ways, and there is nothing but beautiful, blue, tranquil water surrounding us. It does mean that I really don't have anywhere to escape if Christian makes me mad. I assume Christian planned for that ahead of time.

I feel him before I hear him. "Look, Ana, I'm sorry." He takes a seat next to me and sighs deeply when I scoot away from him.

"You and I weren't together, and I wish that while I am on my vacation at a tropical location with my very sexy boyfriend, you wouldn't bring up my ex."

He nods as he scoots closer to me and gently wraps his arms around me. "I guess I can do that," he says, his tone still slightly petulant.

"And you don't need to ask every time," I tell him, "You and I could wake up a neighborhood, so stop comparing yourself to him. You don't know how ridiculously self-conscious your subs make me… but I don't bug you about them."

He looks shocked by the thought of me being jealous, "You were jealous of them?"

"Yes Grey, this work both ways," I say, exasperated, "They are women who actually can be submissive and cater to your every whim..."

"You cater to plenty of my whims baby," he says as he kisses my hair, "I don't want you to feel that way about them. I want you. I've only ever wanted you. They were just… a distraction."

"Erotic distractions…"

"You're the most erotic distraction of them all," he says as he kisses me under my ear.

"Obviously, we both have some jealousy to overcome."

He nods, "I guess you're right." He sighs happily as we sit in silence. "I want to buy a little bungalow out here for us. The way the water brings out the blue in your eyes, it's breathtaking."

I smile as I rest my head on his chest. "That sounds nice."

"And I love being in a place where you are constantly exposed. I love the constant view of your breasts and that sexy little ass…."

I smack him in the face and he brings his mouth to mine. "Are you sure you have to work tomorrow?" I ask, "I've loved having you all to myself."

"Me too," he says we kiss again, "But I need to get this solved because apparently I can't run GEH from Bora Bora. But don't worry; we'll have plenty of time for us. I don't plan on wasting this time with you in paradise."

"Why did we come all the way out here anyway?"

He smirks, "I can't tell you much yet, but Barney has a plan. A pretty damn good plan, but I need time away from the States before it can come to fruition. When it all comes together, it is going to be explosive."

"Can I at least call my sister…. and Hayden. They're my family, and they need to know where I am."

"No you can't," he says point blank, "Taylor knows that we are missing, but safe. They'll know that much, but they can't know where we are. It will be better for them if they didn't know."

I nod nervously. I really don't like the sound of that. "Don't worry Ana," he tells me, answering my unspoken doubts, "It will work out. I promise."

**Genevieve's POV **

** I can't help but smile as I look at Hayden and Elliot. **Elliot is lying on the couch in Christian's company plane and Hayden is fast asleep on his chest. It is such a sweet sight, _I am so glad I came back, and I am so glad I forgave him. _My ovaries explode with happiness, I want another baby. I want to make Elliot a father again; he is just so good at being a Dad.

"Miss Steele," Taylor says to me, "We'll be touching down at JFK any moment now."

When we land, we have our private runway and cars ready that Taylor had set up for us. Christian really went all out to make sure this trip would be as easy as possible. Of course he would want this to be easy, he wants all three of us back in Seattle with no problems.

When we get to the apartment, Elliot, Taylor, and the two security detail whose names I can't remember immediately start packing everything. I think Hayden is starting to come down with a cold because she is pitifully curled up on the only chair Elliot let her use, watching a movie. Within thirty minutes, the arrangements are made for new owners to take over in several days.

Since everything seems to be done, thanks to the far away help of Christian Grey, I curl up on the chair with my daughter and watch the movie with her.

"Hayden," I whisper, "Do you want Mommy and Daddy to give you a little brother or sister?"

Her eyes go wide as she nods adamantly. "Do you have a baby in your stomach?" she asks. I hate cutesy words like "belly" or "yummy" so Hayden stopped using them around Kindergarten.

"Not yet," I say, unable to disguise the sadness in my voice. Her expression matches mine in solidarity with me.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey."

"How does the baby get in your stomach?"

_Shit_, I should have known I would get that question. "Ummmm, ask Daddy later… He'll be able to tell you…"

**The next morning, all of our belongings are on the GEH Company Plane.** With four men helping move three women, the job was finished fairly quickly."By the way," I say to Taylor, "Where are you taking my sister's belongings?"

"Mr. Grey asked that your sister's things would be immediately taken to Escala where the house staff will unpack for her."

_ I'm sure she'll just love other people unpacking for her. _

"Have you been in contact with Christian and Ana? Are they ok?" I ask Taylor as he awkwardly ignores me.

"So if the house staff is unpacking Ana's staff," I ask Elliot, "Will you be unpacking mine?"

He sighs comically, "Probably."

I giggle and kiss him gently, "Don't worry baby, me and Hayden will help."

Elliot kisses Hayden's hair as she sleeps on his chest. "I'm worried," he says, "I think she's sick. She feels warm."

"She had a cough last night so I gave her some cough syrup this last night and a little this morning," I tell him.

He nods, "We should bring her to see my Mom."

"How is your mother?" I ask him.

"Filing for divorce again…"

Before we take off, I get a call on my cell phone from an unidentified number. It is a New York number so I decide it is probably worth picking up.

"Hello?"

"Genevieve?"

"Who is this?" I ask, unable to hide the confusion in my voice.

"It's Ryan…"

_Oh shit,_ I don't think anyone told him she quit or that she was gone for good. I walk to the other side of the plane before I reply back.

"Ryan, hi, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you…"

"That she isn't coming back."

"No, she isn't," I say. I feel so bad for him. "I'm sorry."

He sighs, "It is fine. Is she back with him?"

"Yes."

"Is she happy…?" he asks after a moment.

"I think so Ryan…"

He sighs again, "Well, that's all I needed to know I guess. Just, can you tell her I called when you see her? Please Genevieve?"

"Sure Ryan, I can."

We say our goodbyes and I cringe at how uncomfortable that was. I basically broke up with a guy for my sister. I sit back in my seat and snuggle up to Elliot.

"Who was that?"

"Ana's ex-boyfriend."

He snorts, "Geez that must have been awkward."

"Oh yeah, that was the crown jewel of awkward."

"Speaking of awkward Genevieve Steele," he says annoyed, "Guess who decided to ask me about babies last night…. Is there something that you need to tell me?" I snicker, wishing I was able to see Hayden ask Elliot about where babies came from.

"She was just asking and I told her to ask the man who got me pregnant the first time," I joke with him, "I don't know anything. I just laid back and let you do the dirty work."

He is trying to hold back a smile, but he is failing miserably. "You owe me."

"I plan on owing you several times when we get home…"


	31. Erotic Dreams and Backdoor Meetings

**A/N – I read yalls comments loud and clear, obviously the head injury made me completely forget such an obvious and very important scene. Thanks for all the well wishes, I like telling you guys stuff, you guys are so nice. I am fine; I just had a headache and strange dreams last night lol. Thanks for all the support and thanks for all the reviews! I don't own FSOG! I'd be much richer if I did! By the way – just because I post most days, doesn't mean I can every day. So I know some of you wait, so I apologize if I don't post every day. AND there are the lemons you all requested!**

**Chapter 31 – Erotic Dreams and Back door meetings **

**Ana's POV **

** I feel myself begin to nod off, the sun's rays taking me blissfully to dream land.** I have never worn so few clothes and had so much sunscreen in my life. I have been Christian less for most of the day, except for our little nooner between his conference calls. I still don't understand why we have to be here and why I can't talk to my sister, but I guess I need to trust him. He apparently has a genius plan, and he will get us out of here in style. I'm not sure I even want to leave, sex on a tropical island is three times more arousing then sex anywhere else. Or maybe that's just sex with Christian.

Christian and I haven't lost a beat. Our lovemaking has been beyond exceptional. The sex was good six years ago, but he has just gotten better. I don't want to think about all the sex he has had in preparation for our reunion, so I'll just think about how good it is with him now. As I fall asleep, I dream peacefully of our first few blissful hours together.

**A Week Earlier **

**When we get out of the car at Sea-Tac, I can feel my jaw hit the ground. **When Christian was talking about Charlie Tango, I thought he was talking about his driver or something.

"We are taking a helicopter?" I ask.

He nods, "Yep." He takes my hand and leads me to the helicopter and immediately straps me in. He has a small conversation with an older gentleman and then Sawyer and Tobin take the seats next to me. He jumps into the pilot's seat and I cannot erase the look of astonishment on my face.

Christian takes in my expression and smirks. "This is what I have been up to these past six years." I can't help my smile as he leans over to kiss me. "You aren't the first woman I have taken in this, sorry to tell you."

_ He took Dianna in Charlie Tango? _"Who'd you take?" I snap at him. Do I even want to know?

"Hayden," he grins big, "Gail and I babysat her one Saturday about a year ago when Genevieve was sick and Elliot had to work. I took her for a ride around Seattle. Gen doesn't know…"

I snort, "I forgot about Hayden, your true first love."

He smiles brightly as we take off for Portland. My mom went to school in Vancouever, but I haven't been to this area much. Our foster parents weren't big on traveling out of Washington. Christian skillfully lands us in Portland and a plane is waiting to take us away. _God, he can fly a freaking helicopter._ _He is so hot, I want him now._

As I look inside the spacious jet, I suddenly hate that our flight is so long. I want him now and I'll have to wait until we get to Bora Bora, or at least our next stop. I take a seat as Christian speaks with the airplane attendants and captain. He finally comes to sit with me, and holds my hand as we prepare for takeoff.

I want to reach over and touch him. My body has missed him after all this time, and I didn't realize how bad I need his touch right now. Even holding his hand, I am needy for him. Maybe we could do something during our long flight to Bora Bora. If I just touched him right there while no one is looking…

"Don't worry about not having a suitcase," he tells me randomly.

"What do you mean?" I ask. My voice sounds so needy and desperate.

"We have safe credit card and I have instructed Tobin to buy you necessary items when we stop to re-fuel."

I nod, "He knows what to buy me?"

"Of course he does," Christian replies back, surprised by my question.

As we continue to climb through the air, Christian moves my hand under the blanket and into his lap. I gasp when I realize that I am touching his hard erection. I don't see anyone in the cabin so I begin to feel around. His breathing hitches as I begin stroking him and feeling him.

When the captain throws on the "unfasten seatbelt sign" Christian immediately unbuttons his pants and pulls me into his lap.

"Christian… what if somebody sees us? We have a full flight crew running around for goodness sake."

"The flight crew has been paid extra to remain scarce," he whispers into my ear as he hikes up my dress. He moves his hands to my panties and rips them without a second thought. "I'm surprised I had enough control to make it this long…"

He slowly sinks into me and I take all of him in. He feels so good. It hasn't felt like this in six years, it has never been this intense.

"Shit baby, you feel so good," he breathes as I begin to move.

"Christian," I practically scream, "This is going to be really quick."

I ride him, using him to pleasure myself. He moves so that I am able to wrap my legs all the way around him. He flexes his hips and pleasure spikes hot and hard from deep within me. I feel my whole body begin to tense and shake. We continue this way, until I eventually explode around him. It was never this over powering with Ryan, only one man can do this to me.

"Shit Ana," he cries as he finds his release, "God baby, I've fucking missed you."

"I've missed you too," I breathe as he turns me over.

"Round two," I ask as he cups my ass.

"Oh baby, I have a feeling we won't see any member of this flight crew for a while," he says as he drives into me.

**Present Day **

**I feel myself gain consciousness as a set of lips move their way down my neck. **"Wake up baby," Christian says softly as he kisses me again.

"Back for round two?" I ask sleepily.

He snickers, "As much as I'd want to, we'll have to wait for tonight. I was actually hoping you'd go back to the hut and throw on one of those beautiful dresses I bought you."

"And why would you want me to do that Mr. Grey?" I ask as he kisses me sweetly.

"Because, I have some business associates visiting us from the States, and I would like this beautiful body to be for my eyes only," he explains.

"Business associates?" _What are they doing all the way out here?_

He nods, "They should be here in thirty minutes."

"Would you like to fit in a shower before they get here?" I ask him.

The face he makes looks like I am killing him and I can't help but giggle. "If I shower with you, I'll never get out, rain check on all of this until tonight."

"Ok honey, sounds good," I say as he lightly kisses me.

**I join Christian on the helicopter landing strip, fully dressed and cleaned up for his business guests.** The dress I am wearing today from my new island wardrobe is blue, flows when I walk, and shows a small teasing amount of skin. He takes one look at me and shakes his head in what seems to be awe.

"I really just need to hide you," he says with a smirk, "You look too good to show to the general public."

The helicopter arrives and Christian and I stand away from the wind, mindful of my dress. It eventually lands and Christian's business associates walk out one at a time.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," he says to the men in suits. They've got to be so hot out here. "May I introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

I shake several hands and Christian holds on to me tight as they walk by.

"I've gotta say Grey," one blonde man says to Christian, "This one is much prettier then Dianna Foster."

He pulls me close to his side and scowls, "You know Barney, if you didn't save my life on a repeated basis, I would beat the shit out you right now."

The group of men laughs, but I doubt Christian was joking. Christian turns to me and kisses me on the forehead. "I'll be out in a couple hours, and I plan on taking you up on all of your rain checks once we're done."

**Apparently, there is a conference room in our set of bungalows. **I guess that's where Christian has been all day. As I walk by the conference room, I can hear them clearly talking inside. I move closer to the door and stay completely still as they talk. I look around; hoping Tobin and Sawyer aren't around to catch me.

"This is a genius plan," I hear Christian tell the men, "Tell me again…. How much do my father and Foster think they own of GEH?"

"56%," A man answers him.

"How much do they own now?"

"5.6%," a new man answers him, "Even less by the time you and Miss Steele return to the states.

"This is just fucking perfect," Christian says, clearly pleased, "How much do we own of Dad's law firm."

"All of it…"

Christian snickers and I can't help but smile with him. "I really don't pay you fuckers enough," Christian tells them.

"Before we go," I hear Barney say, "We need to discuss the project you had me work on."

"Yes," Christian says, "Are you making any progress… I want to be able to gift it to her soon after I propose."

My heart drops and I feel tears flood my eyes. _Gift it to me? Propose? What is he talking about?_

"Actually, I found the perfect spot. It is almost too perfect," Barney answers.

I have to walk away. I can't continue to listen to this. I want his surprise to stay a surprise. I decide to take another shower so I can think and get out of the heat.

He is going to propose to me, again? This time, he has a big gift that he is giving me? My head is so full of questions, and I know without a doubt that I have never been this happy. I want to tell my sister, I want to tell somebody. I feel the shower door open, and I suddenly realize I have been here for at least twenty minutes.

"May I join you?" he asks, his voice hoarse.

I nod as he steps in with me. He pushes me up against the wall and rubs his nose up against me. He is ready, and I am ready for him. He continues to gaze at me, and I feel the reverence in his expression. He kisses me softly and I grab lightly on to his lower lip with my teeth. He groans as he kisses me again, this time I sink my tongue in his mouth.

"You are so beautiful," he breathes after our kiss, "Wrap your legs around me." I place my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. He sinks into me and my back arches as I take all of him inside me.

"Don't leave me again," he pleads as we move together slowly, "I don't think I could bare you leaving me again." His voice is raw and it tugs at my heart.

"I'm not going anywhere," I sob, overwhelmed by all of the emotions hitting me, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

He groans as we continue to move in synchronization with each other. We explode together as he pours himself into me. "Marry me?" he breathes.

"What?" I gasp.

"Marry me Ana, please."

"We've been back together for a week Christian… it's just too early."

He kisses me again, and I know what my answer has to be. I can't delay the inevitable. I am his and he is mine, and I hope that nothing ever changes that.

**A Week later – Genevieve's POV **

** I sit anxiously on the bathroom sink as I wait. **I wish Ana were here, I miss my sister. She and Christian have been gone for almost two weeks and I miss having her around. Hayden constantly asks for Ana, she misses her Nana like crazy. She deserves a vacation but now in this moment, I need my sister.

Ana and I were all each other had for so long, so it is hard being without her. Since I was six when I lost my Mom, I have always thought of Ana as my Mom. She has taken care of me, she has supported me, and been there for me when I needed her the most. In this moment, in the bathroom of my apartment, I need my big sister.

Hayden and Elliot went to the store with some made up some story about how I was going to make dinner. I have a frozen lasagna in the freezer, we'll be good. Shit, my possible child better not hear me talking this way, he/she won't want to come out. Don't worry little baby blip, Mommy is a really good cook. Who am I kidding, Aunt Nana is a really good cook, and she'll make sure you eat. As my phone dings, I have a mini panic attack.

"Hey baby," Elliot says from the door of our bathroom.

"Shit, Elliot."

"That's a bad word Mommy," I hear Hayden from our bedroom.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" I ask, trying to not look so obvious.

"Me and my girl are super shoppers, what can I say?" Elliot says as he leans down and kisses Hayden.

"Well you both need to go because I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok," he says as he picks up Hayden, "I'm expecting dinner on that table in twenty minutes."

I quickly close the door and I pick up what is behind my back. I take in a deep breath and look. Holy shit, holy shit, mother fucking, holy shit. Tears rolls down my face as I read the word _pregnant _on the stick in front of me. Elliot and I are having another baby.


	32. Hostile Takeover

**A/N – Including this chapter, I am thinking we are three chapters away from being done. Would anyone be interested in a sequel? I am still not sure how I would go about a sequel, especially with Phoebe's Babies still lingering in Fan Fiction space – don't get it twisted, I want to finish it! Let me know what you guys think about a possible sequel! That may depend on what you guys think of the very last chapter!**

**Enjoy, I don't own FSOG, and please review!**

**Chapter 32 – Hostile Takeover **

**Genevieve's POV **

** Since I had a gynecologist appointment already scheduled around the point where I would be considered "four weeks pregnant", I decided to wait until I got an expert's opinion before I made preparations. **All of this waiting has been torture, and I freaking miss my sister. I need her advice, and her calming no nonsense nature. Christian needs to share. I wish I knew what was going on with them, but I keep getting reassured that everything will be ok. _Whatever, I need proof._

On the morning of my appointment, Hayden is spending the day at Grace's house, Elliot is working, and so I am free to attend this nerve wracking appointment by myself. Elliot has been working so hard, and the house is so close to being done. I have been giving my input when I can, and he should be finished in the next several weeks. He wants us to be all moved in three months.

I pat my stomach as I drive. _We have a new house for you sweet baby,_ I think happily, _I can't wait to tell Daddy about you. _I know there is a chance that I am not pregnant, it is still very early. I do feel like I did when I was pregnant with Hayden. It might sound crazy, but I just feel different.

As I fill out my information and take a seat in the waiting room, I get a call from my baby daddy. "Hi honey," I say as I answer. I am so much nicer when I am pregnant, which is the complete opposite of how I am any other day, _this is a sign._

"Hey baby, you at the doctor?"

"Uh huh," I say, "What's up?"

"Taylor got the call…," Elliot tells me, "Ana and Christian have landed in the states."

"What? Just now?" I gasp. Why hasn't anyone told me anything?

"About an hour ago… apparently they have a few things they need to take care of before they can come home."

I want to cry. I love Christian, but he needs to stop hogging my sister. "Thanks for telling me baby," I say as I begin to tear up.

"Honey," he says sympathetically, "Are you ok?"

"Genevieve Steele," the nurse calls for me.

"I'm fine Elliot, I just miss my sister. Look, I got called, I have to go."

"Ok, I love you. Good luck," he says sweetly as we hang up.

I wipe away my tears and follow the nurse back to the doctor's office. Dr. Blue smiles sweetly as I take a seat at her desk. Dr. Blue was my doctor when I lived here a year ago. When I tell her I think I might be pregnant, she immediately has me take a pregnancy test.

"Well, well, well," she says as the test turns blue, "Looks like you are in fact pregnant. And caught it early too, that's great. Let's go ahead and get a Transvaginal Ultrasound and see if we can see anything."

I nervously follow her instructions of removing my panties and I allow her to stick a probe up my vagina. She does a few things with the monitor and probe and after a minute she is able to catch my small speck of a baby. The proof that I am pregnant reassures me and freaks me out at the same time.

"Miss Steele, Would you like a print out?" Dr. Blue asks.

I nod as she happily gathers my picture and other supplies_. How the hell am I going to tell Elliot?_

**Christian's POV **

** As Ana and I land in Seattle, our presence has already been made known. **I am shocked to see paparazzi following our cars. The press has a small amount of information concerning my disappearance, but they really know shit. We immediately head to a waiting SUV where Taylor is stationed. I feel bad that I had to throw him off the scent. I knew eventually my father's group of dipshits would figure out where I was. If I had Taylor with me, it would have been a much easier puzzle to piece together.

This has been my plan all along. Lure these fuckers into a false sense of security. Feed their notions that I am incapable of running a billion dollar company, and then strike. That's why Ana and are back now, it is time to strike.

Ana nervously fiddles with her fingers as Taylor drives to my father's law firm. Technically, it is my law firm now. "Stop it…" I tell her as I give her a small peck on the forehead, "It will go down without a hitch." She nods and smiles. I am hope she is ok because she plays a big role in what is going to happen today. "Ok Ana, I am going to meet with my father's firm for several minutes. You will stay in the waiting room and I will call you in at the right time, just how I told you."

She nods, "I'm not a dumby, i'll be ready."

I smirk at her, "I know you aren't baby… I am so proud of you. After this is over, you can see your sister, and then I'll take you home and we'll have sex in every room of my apartment."

She smiles brightly and kisses me softly. "What are you going to be doing while I am spending time with Genevieve?"

"Supervising the fall," I tell her, "It will be pretty boring, you'll really only want to be at this part."

She nods nervously as we pull up to the front of Carrick's law firm. We walk in together and I cannot believe how perfect this place is for what Barney has in mind. We make our way through the entry and head for the conference rooms. People keep trying to stop me, but once they look through their security protocols, they'll figure out this is my building.

Carrick is in a meeting so I have Ana sit in the waiting room. I waste no time, this is my building now and these fuckers need to leave. Before I enter, my team enters first, the team that has been working so hard to bring down this little coup. After this shit is over, no more board, and I will be my own fucking board. I should have never had a board to begin with, you live and you learn.

"If you don't mind pops," I say as I make my entrance, "I think we need to chat for a second." I kick Foster out of the chair across from my Dad and smile brightly at Carrick. He knew I was coming and doesn't seem surprised that I was here.

"How was your vacation son?"

"We can talk about my vacation in a second Carrick. We need to talk about how you need to be out of here in the next twenty minutes," I state matter of fact.

He laughs, as does everyone else in the conference room, "You're kidding?"

"No," I tell him, "I want you out of my fucking building."

"Your building?"

"As of a weeks ago, your law firm and the building are mine."

A member of my team hands Carrick the paper work and the look of astonishment that I was hoping for crosses his face.

"How?" he seethes.

"It was actually pretty easy… a lot of people hate you. Which really doesn't surprise me," I say as I turn to several men in the room who helped me.

"Well…" Carrick seethes, "I still own 70% of your company."

Barney laughs and I can't help but smile. "You think you own 70% of GEH?" Barney asks, "Oh man… that's rich."

"Actually, Daddy, you owe about 2% of my company… and we're looking to sell off the rest of your shares pretty soon. Remember, I still have the right to do with your shares as I please."

Carrick shakes his head, "How could you sell off that much? Wouldn't that leave you with nothing? That's not very smart."

"While I have been on vacation, the men to my left have been rebuilding. Placing back door deals with companies, adding back to my ownership, that is why you own shit and I am re-creating my company the right way. No fucking board."

Carrick looks like he is going to lose his lunch, several men in the room don't look much better.

"And… while I have you here, I thought you'd might want to know what I am going to do with your building."

"Actually son," Carrick says, shaking his head, "I really don't give a fuck."

"Oh, you're going to stay here for this," I tell him as I buzz the waiting room, "Can somebody get my wife. I need Mrs. Grey in here immediately."

Carrick looks so confused, as does Mr. Foster. "I thought you and Dianna?" Foster asks.

It is my turn to laugh. "No, I found somebody much better."

Ana strides into the room, massive engagement and wedding ring blinding everyone in the room. I immediately slip my wedding band on as my wife joins me in the conference room.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Anastasia Grey," I say as Barney pulls out a chair for her, "We married several days ago while in Bora Bora… No pre-nup." Carrick's face goes pale, and I know it is about to get much worse. She smiles brightly as I turn to speak to her. "Ok, I have been hiding this from you for a while in hopes to surprise you, but…. I bought you this building."

Ana's eyes shoot open in shock, "What?"

I nod, "This building used to be an art gallery before it was made into a law firm, so it already has the right accommodations to display art and do whatever you need it to." _I don't know what goes into running art gallery. I just bought her the space._

"Christian," she says as she turns to Carrick for affect, "This is perfect. Thank you, it is absolutely the best wedding present ever." I can't help but smile, my girl is good. She leans over to kiss me and the whole room is displaying a myriad of emotions.

"Now, you have twenty minutes to get out of this building before I call security," I inform Carrick, "Mom left you, you have no money, you obviously have some work to do."

As Carrick screams obscenities at me, I grab Ana's hand and I begin to lead her throughout the rest of the building I purchased for her.

"What about the people in the law firm?" Ana asks me as we walk, "Not all of them could be as bad as your Dad, and they are losing their jobs."

_ That's my girl, always thinking of others. _"Don't worry baby, they've been offered jobs within my company or have been given excellent letters of recommendations for others. All good workers at my Dad's law firm will have a job if they'd like it."

She nods happily as we continue to walk through the building. "This is the perfect building, I am so excited."

"Anything for you Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you Mr. Grey," she says as she kisses me, "Now, we do have a small problem, Mr. Grey…"

"And that is…"

"I'm not living in Escala."

I feel my jaw drop, "What?"

"Dianna and Subs," is all she says and I can't help but laugh.

"Where would you like to live then Mrs. Grey?"

"Anywhere else," she says, "Got anything up your sleeve, Mr. Grey?"

_I do. She knows me too well._ "Maybe…. I'm not sure."

She smacks me on the arm as we continue to view the rest of her brand new building.


	33. Announcements

**A/N – If you read my Phoebe's Babies update, you already heard this rant: My thoughts go out to people in Connecticut, I am a teacher myself (and yes, I do teach my students to edit their papers better than I edit my own) and it hurts my heart to know that one person could kill many innocent children. It is disgusting and I cannot fathom why any monster would do something like that. I walk by Kindergarten classes' every day and even with my sometimes crazy 5****th**** graders - I just can't imagine anyone hurting anyone so sweet and innocent. Ok, rant over. **

**Moving on - Wow, amazing responses. You guys are always excellent on reviewing, and giving input. Thank you! It helps more then you realize! I have decided to finish this story up, finish up Phoebe's Babies (because I am nearly done) and then work on the sequel to this one!**

**As for this story – There are some scenes that you wanted I am not sure I'll be able to offer up. One scene you did request was Christian dumping Diana. I'll do you one better… **

**Chapter 33 – Announcements **

**Ana's POV **

** On our way to Genevieve's, Christian stops at another tall building. **"One last stop before I take you to see your sister," he says as he hands me a pink slip of paper.

"What is this?"

"I want you to fire a certain person for me," he says with a cocky grin.

"Who," I ask as I get a glimpse of the name on the building, _Monroe and Wagner Accounting._

"Accounting? Oh my god, you want me to fire Dianna for you?"

He nods, "Apparently, since she was marrying to boss, she thought she could tell members of my staff that she could fire them on the spot once she married me."

I gape at him, "She is not that stupid."

"Oh, apparently she is," he says, shaking his head, "I wish they would have told me sooner about this, I should have known this about her."

"So you want me to fire her?" I ask as he nods adamantly, "What if she tries to kill me."

"Take Taylor with you," he smirks, "Management already knows she is getting the axe. They practically begged me for it."

"Ok…. I guess I can do this."

"Make sure you flash that big rock I bought you," he jokes, "The sight of you walking in there as my wife and telling her off just makes me… hard."

"Everything makes you hard," I tell him as I quickly kiss him, "I thought you liked her."

He snorts, "She turned into more of a sister than a fiancée, an annoying blonde and entitled sister. I probably shouldn't have compared her to having a sister… that is insulting to Mia."

"She wasn't so annoying when you dumped her," I remind him, "She let you go pretty civilly."

He shakes his head and doesn't respond. "Out you go, do my dirty work."

"Oh I'll do your dirty work later tonight…" I tell him as I trip gracefully out of the SUV.

**Dianna's accounting firm is more than thrilled when I arrive. ** Apparently, she took this "I was marrying the boss" to the extreme, and is now screwed for eternity. I wait patiently in the conference room, admiring a piece of artwork that is hanging from a wall. _Christian bought me an art gallery_; I can't wait to build it my way.

"Hello?" a timid voice says from behind me, dragging me from my thoughts.

I turn around and Dianna's jaw is practically on the floor. Her hair is still brown, and I am not sure what to make of that.

"Miss Foster, please take a seat…."

She nods and sits in the chair across from me. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I need answers from you Foster…. First question, why did you go after Christian?"

She snorts and shakes her head, "I have work to do Ana, and I would appreciate if you didn't waste my time."

"Sit down," I bark in my most domineering voice. She sits quickly and gazes at me impassively. "Answer the question."

"I liked him that night at the bar, I thought he was staring at me, but he ended up being into you. Once I got the opportunity when my Dad needed a little help, I jumped at it," she says, matter of fact.

"So you knew about the takeover…"

"No," Dianna says, shaking her head adamantly, "I knew Dad was in the process of making some sort of deal with Christian and he needed my help. Again, I had an opportunity to be in a relationship with Christian Grey so I went for it. Wouldn't you?"

She has got a point. "But what about our friendship? That kind of behavior is in clear violation of girl code."

She snorts, "What friendship Ana? Once you started seeing Christian, you had no need for me… I regret stomping into that bar the night before you left for Seattle, but I don't regret what I said."

"So you were mad at me, so you went for my ex."

"It had nothing to do with you," she says, "The only reason this had anything to do with you is because you had him first. This was about me wanting Christian."

I understand where she is coming from, but she doesn't get what it is like to be on the other side of the country, seeing your ex-best friend with your man. _You probably deserved that after what you did to him, you can't blame her for this. _

"What's the deal with the brown hair?" I ask her, "I show up and you suddenly changed your appearance."

"I thought Christian might like it," she says softly, almost embarrassed.

"You thought he might like you if you looked like me…"

"No," she says, affronted by my accusation.

"Whatever… so you just decided to do this one day, right before your wedding?" I ask as I place my wedding and engagement ring back on my finger inside my jacket pocket. I want to go ahead and fire her. I am done talking with her, and I want to see Genevieve.

"Somebody told me that it would be a good idea, she thought that I would look pretty with brown hair," she explains.

"Who?" I ask as I pull the pink slip out of my other jacket pocket.

"I don't know… some friend of Christian's… I can't remember her name," Dianna rambles.

I look up at her nervously. "Can you remember anything about her? Did you meet with her?" _Why would Dianna meet with a complete stranger?_

"She is older, blonde, really well kempt…"

I feel my legs become jelly and my heart start to pound. "Is her name…. Elena Lincoln?"

"That's it," Dianna says, relieved to have figured this out, "She thought Christian might like it."

"What else did Elena tell you?"

"Ummmmm so much has happened between now and then, I can't remember," Dianna says nervously, "I remember that she did not like you at all."

"Dianna, when did you meet with her? How did you meet with her?" I ask her, knowing Christian would want to know all of this information.

"Ana, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you dingbat, you said yourself she doesn't like me. I fucked her over, and now she tried to dress you like me days before your wedding to Christian."

"How'd you fuck her over?"

"I took Christian from her," I say nervously as I give her the termination paper work, "Listen, you got canned by Christian for being a bitch to his staff. That's why I am here, to fire you."

"What the fuck?" she screams as she eyes my rings, "Did you marry him on your stupid little vacation?"

"Yep," I say nervously as I head for the door, "I have to go."

"Maybe Elena Lincoln is right not to like you," she says as I see Sawyer and Taylor head for me, "You are a bitch. Who fucking does this?"

"Mrs. Grey, we need to remove you immediately," Sawyer says as he grabs my arm, "We heard your entire conversation…"

Christian is on the phone when I enter the SUV. "Nobody knows where she is? Are you fucking kidding me, so she disappeared… again… into thin air. Find her or your fired."

He snaps the phone closed and immediately holds me tight. "I had no idea she was talking to Elena, or I wouldn't have let you go in there," Christian says nervously.

"Christian, she didn't know she was talking to Elena," I try to reassure him; "She was pretty clueless."

He sighs, "Sawyer will be your personal security guard for now and until the takeover is done and Elena is found. I am adding one at my parent's house, Mia and Flora's and one at Elliot, Gen, and Hayden's…." Christian's eyes fill with worry when he brings up Hayden. I know he is thinking about the possibility of someone hurting Hayden, and how much that would kill him. _He is going to be such a good Dad to our kids._

I nod, "Of course." Taylor pulls out and begins to head for Genevieve's. "How were you able to hear our entire conversation?" I ask.

He points to the van behind us. "We have constant security on wheels while all of this goes down. I can't risk my wife, or members of my family being hurt."

I nod as he kisses me gently. I want to move to happier topics. "When are we going to tell everyone that we got married, they are all going to freak, and I am assuming your mother and Genevieve will be upset that they weren't able to be at the wedding."

"I'll talk to both of them," he says quietly as he pulls me close.

**When we arrive to Genevieve's apartment, Christian kisses me quickly and helps me out of the van. **"You aren't coming in to see Genevieve?" I ask him.

"I will later, I've got business to take care of."

I nod and he kisses me one more time. "Sawyer and Tobin will go with you. Tell Genevieve another group of men will come later to stand guard." I stand hesitantly as he looks at me with a confused expression.

"This is the first time we'll be separated since we got married. Hell, since we went to Bora Bora."

He gives me his shy smile, "I'll miss you baby."

"I'll miss you too."

"Oh good lord, "Gen says from the landing of her apartment, "Christian Grey, you have kept my sister for far too long. It is time to give her back."

"Not forever," he yells up at Gen, "She has to come back to me eventually."

"We'll see about that," she yells back at him.

"Are you two done," I yell so they both can hear me.

"Go have fun with your sister," he tells me as he kisses me again, "I'll either pick you up tonight or leave you with her for girl time…"

"Bye baby, be careful."

"Goodness gracious, just say goodbye to each other already…" Gen yells from the top step.

**"So why do we have men in suits in my apartment?" Gen asks after about ten minutes of hugging and crying; you know, typical sister reunion stuff. **

"Christian has had to do a hostile take back of his company after what Carrick and Dianna's Dad tried to do, so he is worried about the backlash," I explain.

"Makes sense," she says, "Want anything to drink?"

"A cherry vodka sour," I tell her as she laughs.

"How does one of Hayden's juice boxes sound?"

"Perfect," I say as she opens one for me.

"I am so glad you're home, I've missed you. I heard you guys went to Bora Bora."

"It was amazing, I want to go back. We were on the beaches all day, and we swam, and went scuba diving…"

"And had lots and lots of hot makeup sex."

"That too," I say as she giggles, "It was the perfect vacation." _Just tell Genevieve that you got married, she won't get mad. She'll be happy for you. Who am I kidding? Of course she'll be mad._

"Ana…" Gen says nervously, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Let me go first," I ask. I know if I don't go first, I'll never be able to tell her.

"Ok," she says, taking a sip of her water.

"Christian and I …. Um… we got married in Bora Bora."

Genevieve's eyes shut for a second and then they shoot open. "You what?"

"We got married in Bora Bora…" I say anxiously as I lift up my wedding and engagement ring. Christian was able to purchase these quickly and ship them to Bora Bora with no problem. The marriage license was no problem either.

She huffs and whimpers, and tries to figure out what to say to me. I get why she is so upset, I would be upset too if I didn't get to see her marry Elliot.

"I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to marry him in Bora Bora, Gen." She continues to reign in her emotions, and keeps her mouth shut. When she looks like she may start crying, I know I really messed up. "You know me; I am just like the Runaway Bride. I needed a pressure free wedding or people would start making Julia Roberts comparisons."

I hear keys rattle at the door, and it opens suddenly. "I'm home," Elliot announces and he smiles when he sees me, "Hey Ana. It is good to see you… Gen and Hayden have missed you."

Genevieve suddenly starts bawling into her arm and runs out of the room.

Elliot turns to me, "What happened?"

"I told her that Christian and I got married in Bora Bora…"

"Oh hey, congratulations," he says then suddenly his expression changes once it hits him why Gen is so upset, "Oh shit…"

**"Baby, come out, please," Elliot begs of Gen from outside the door. **She has been in there for thirty minutes and neither of us has been successful in getting her to come out. She is taking this news strangely. I would have expected her to be out for blood, screaming, and telling me I am a terrible sister, in true Genevieve Steele fashion. This reaction is not like her at all. She is crying and not talking and hiding from everyone.

Elliot leans dejectedly against the door frame. "I don't know how to get her out of there," he says, shaking his head, "I have NEVER seen her like this."

"The last time she locked herself in her room and wouldn't talk to anyone was when she was pregnant with Hayden," I blurt out, "No screaming or yelling or getting overly emotional, so unlike every other day…"

Elliot's eyes go wide and pure shock fills his face. "Genevieve Steele," he yells through the door, "I know you heard your sister, and I know you had a doctor's appointment this morning. Was that what this was…"

She opens the door and tries not to smile as a smirk grows across Elliot's face. "Yes," she nods, "I'm pregnant."

He holds back a sob as he gazes down at her in awe. "Baby… that's fucking amazing." He leans over and kisses her deeply and she throws her arms around his neck, both so thrilled with this news.

"Just because I am pregnant," Gen tells me, "Doesn't mean I am letting you off the hook. I deserved to see you get married… and you still have to break it to Hayden. "

"I know, I know," I say as Elliot releases her so I can get a hug, "There is going to be another baby!"

"I know," she squeals in delight, "And he or she is going to have a big new house to live in."

"Mommy is having a baby!" I hear my sweet baby squealing through the hallway. Grace follows behind her, seeming to be also very pleased with the news.

"I am sweet girl," Gen says as she hugs Hayden.

"Don't worry baby," Hayden says directly to Gen's stomach, "I'll take good care of you."

"Please tell me you two will be marrying soon," Grace says as she grabs my hand that has the ring, "And no getting married in Bora Bora like my other son… I'd like to actually be there."

"Sorry Grace," I tell her as she gives me an understanding smile.

"Mommy," Hayden asks, still staring at her stomach, "How did the baby get in there?"

We all look at each other anxiously as Gen turns to Elliot. "That's on you buddy…"

**A/N2 – We will be time jumping a bit for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review if you so choose! **


	34. Two Weddings and a Baby

**Chapter 34 – Two Weddings and a Baby**

**Wedding Number One – Six Months Later **

** "You look so beautiful," Gen admires as she tries to bend down to move my train. **She fails miserably and moves to the bed, hand on her belly.

"Let me get that for you," Mia says she adjusts the train of my ostentatious A-Line Wedding dress.

"Ugh," Gen whines, "I am so ready to pop this kid out."

Genevieve is nearly seven months pregnant, and she has been such a good sport. She decided to delay her own wedding until the baby is born so she wouldn't be massive by the time her and Elliot got married. She is suffering through Christian and mine's family wedding for my sake.

Hayden enters the room, finally dressed in her bridesmaid dress and I swear Genevieve is going to have an emotional breakdown. Hayden is eight, and she looks so grown up in her long, scarlet bridesmaid gown. Her dress is similar to Kate, Mia, and Genevieve's except Hayden's dress has sleeves.

"You look so grown up sweet girl," Gen says with tears in her eyes.

Hayden rolls her eyes and I can't help but giggle. She is growing up way too fast and acting more like Genevieve and me by the day.

"Vaughn," I hear Kate giggle in the hallway, "Stop it, we are at my best friend's wedding." Gen immediately places her hands over Hayden's ears as Kate bursts through the door. "Vaughn, go outside," she giggles, "Bridesmaid's only."

"Later," I hear Vaughn tell her as he smacks her butt. She walks in happily and takes a seat with us.

"Things going well with Vaughn?" I ask her.

She nods happily, "He is so much better than some other stupid ex-boyfriends I have had…"

Genevieve just shakes her head and smirks. This situation with the three of them isn't awkward anymore, but Kate still takes every opportunity to bash Elliot. Now that Genevieve is seven months pregnant and uncomfortable, I don't think she'd fight her much on that.

Grace walks in and gasps when she sees me. "Darling, you look beautiful. And your dress is to die for…"

"Thank you Grace," she says as she kisses me on the cheek, "It's Marchesa.

I swear I can hear Kate say "Lucky Bitch" in the corner and I try not to laugh.

"It is stunning Anastasia… I am just so happy you two agreed to have the wedding at the house," Grace says happily, "And the sun is shining brightly and there isn't a cloud in the sky, must be good luck!"

"Good, I'm glad we don't have to move it to the indoor venue," I say as Grace nods adamantly. She turns to Hayden and sighs happily.

"Oh Hayden, you look so grown up," Grace says as she kisses her on the cheek. She doesn't roll her eyes at her grandmother like she did at her mother, _thank goodness._

"It's time to line up," I hear Elliot yell from the hallway.

"I better go," Grace says as she hugs me one last time. She tip toes out of the dressing room as we all line up in the hallway. Hayden is first, Kate is second, Mia third, Genevieve fourth, and I am last. Elliot leans over to kiss Hayden on the cheek, than moves to Gen and kisses her stomach.

He finally makes it to me and grabs me by the arm. "You ready sis?" Elliot asks with a smirk.

"I guess…" I say as we continue to wait. We have some time, so I decide to throw my brother-in-law a line.

"You know," I say, winking at Elliot, "My sister has another baby shower next week and I would love to get her something, but she refuses to tell anyone, including her fiancé, the sex of her baby. I guess I am just going to have to buy everything in green."

"Oh dear Lord," Gen gripes, "Did he put you up to this? You know you can just call the doctor, right?"

We both nod conspiratorially. "We agreed to not find out the sex of the baby and then you go and find out yourself and you refuse to tell me, I cannot believe you would do that to me," Elliot gripes.

"Can we not do this at my sister's wedding," she barks.

"Please…" Kate says from the front of the line.

"Mommy is having a boy;" Hayden blurts out, "So stop fighting at Nana's wedding."

"We're having a boy?"

"Hayden, how do you know that?"

"It was written next to the phone the other day and I took it and put it in my room so I can save it because Grandma Grace is teaching me to scrapbook," Hayden explains.

"We're having a boy?" Elliot asks grinning from ear to ear.

"You're having a boy!" Mia and I practically squeal.

"You're making a scrapbook for your little brother?" Gen says with a tear in her eye

"It is time to walk," the wedding planner says, "Hayden, let's go angel."

As the procession starts, I turn to Gen. "So are you going to name him Ana?"

"Of course," Gen says, "That won't confuse him at all…"

**Elliot and I watch Genevieve waddle down the aisle. **"You better take good care of her Elliot Grey," I tell him.

"I will," he says with a happy smirk.

The music begins and Elliot and I take our first steps out into the crowd. The Gods blessed this day for Christian and me. It is seventy degrees, and sunny, just another example of how we're meant to be, perfect weather for our wedding day.

I assume people are looking at me, but I am really not sure. My eyes stay plastered to the front where my husband stands waiting for me. His expression is similar to the one he had in Bora Bora, he is filled with the same joy that I am. Our wedding in Bora Bora was beautiful, but it was missing the most important people in my life. I am beyond glad we are doing this again, and we can share it with the people in our lives.

The music stops and Elliot is still holding on to my arm as the preacher begins the ceremony. Christian and I are grinning at each other and I am not paying much attention to what is going on.

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" the preacher asks.

"I do," Gen says softly, tears flooding her eyes.

Elliot moves to kiss Gen on the cheek and then walks over to stand on Christian's side.

** The ceremony continues and we finally to get to the exchanging of vows. **Christian purchased new rings for this new ceremony. I thought it was crazy to spend a bunch of money on something we already have. I will never get used to being rich after scrounging for money my entire life.

"I, Christian, take you Ana to be my wife. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you," he continues, emotion filled in his voice, "To honor you, to cherish you, to try to not get frustrated with you when you're being a pain in the ass, protect you, respect you, listen to you, love you beyond all others, and be there for you in times of need. You are my world, and my life. I didn't realize I could fall so hard and so fast for anyone. You're my heart, my soul, and my more."

_ Damn, those were really good. _He wipes my tears away as I begin mine.

"I, Ana, take you Christian to be my husband, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet. I promise to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life. I promise to work through everything with you, and to never run. I promise to love you faithfully, and respect you as we walk through life together. I promise not to get frustrated when you're being a pain in the ass. You are everything to me, and I am overjoyed that you will be mine forever."

We exchange our new rings and the preacher proudly announces, "I am proud to introduce, for the second time, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey."

As we turn and walk down the aisle, Christian's lips move to my ear. "I cannot wait to take that dress off of you Mrs. Grey.

**Wedding Number Two – Six Months Later **

** "Christian," I pant as he continues to move in and out of me, "Oh god baby, you feel so good."**

"Come on Ana, we need to be quick," he says hoarsely, as he clutches my ass.

My lavender bridesmaid's dress is hiked up around my waist as he drives into me in the privacy of our hotel room at the Fairmount Olympic. We both need to go, I am pretty sure people will start wondering where we are.

"Fuck, harder," I practically growl in his ear.

He chuckles hoarsely, "You sure are demanding, Mrs. Grey."

"Only when it comes to you Mr. Grey," I breathe as he begins to pick up the pace, "Oh god…"

I feel myself begin to quiver and I know I am close. "Come on Ana…" Christian growls, "I want to hear you scream my name."

"Christian," I scream as I explode around him.

"Ana," he says moments later as he finds his release, "God baby… that was so good."

He pulls out of me and begins to stumble around looking for his clothes. "As much as I love my niece and my nephew, why did we agree to watch them while their parents go on their honeymoon?" I say as I prop my elf up on my elbows, "We'll have to behave ourselves, you know that right?

"Yes," he grumbles. "Aren't we are actively trying to become Aunt and Uncle of the year?" he asks as he leans over to kiss me, "This will be practice for when we have ours."

I feel every muscle in my face perk up. _He has never talked about kids like this before. _

"You want to have kids?"

He looks at me like I've grown to heads, "Of course I do…. just not right now."

Those are the magic words I have heard since our second wedding six months ago. _I want kids, we just aren't ready yet. I want kids, but I don't want to share you yet. I want kids, but aren't Hayden and Rocky enough? I want kids, but it is too early. _I am nervous that he is going to eventually tell me no, or get really upset if I accidently get pregnant.

I look around the room and try to find my panties. "Christian, where are my panties?"

He smirks as he pulls them out of his pants pocket. "How about I keep these for a while…"

"During my sister's wedding?"

"I am paying for it, so if I want my wife to not wear her panties during the wedding then she won't wear her panties."

"You're the best father of the groom ever," I joke as we kiss. Since Gen and I are parentless and Christian is walking Genevieve down the aisle anyway, Christian offered to pay for Genevieve's dream wedding. "You are so sweet Christian Grey to be paying for Gen's wedding, and for the exception of this conversation about my underwear, my Dad would be so honored that you are taking care of Gen like this."

He smiles shyly, "I love both of his girls. One love is different than the other."

"Obviously."

**Christian and I quickly depart from each other's sides and I join the girls in the bridesmaid's dressing room. **Despite the fact that she looks breathtakingly beautiful, she looks like she is about to have an emotional breakdown.

"Where have you been?" she snaps at me when I make my entrance.

"Um, I was with Christian, what's wrong?"

"Bathroom, now," she says as she pulls me in with her.

"What is wrong Gen?" I ask as she stands over the sink.

"What if this is a mistake?" she whispers.

"What?"

"I am settling down for the rest of my life with Elliot Grey. What if this is a mistake, and he doesn't want me like I want him?"

"Genevieve Rae Steele, you have no reason to believe that he doesn't want you," I tell her. _Damn, Gen's case of "cold feet" is bad._ "I know your relationship started strangely, but he has been the best father to Hayden and Rocky."

"I know," she sighs.

"This is cold feet. This is normal."

"You didn't get cold feet," she reminds me.

"Gen, I was already married to Christian before our wedding. I had a major freak out in Bora Bora."

"You did?" she asks, surprised.

"Yes, of course, this is a terrifying thing that you are doing, but it is also very wonderful," I remind her, "Hold on."

I walk out of the bathroom and find Hayden on the floor with the cutest little boy in the world, Rocky Raymond Steele-Grey. Genevieve dressed him in a little baby suit and tie, and he looks beyond precious. His little brown curls and blue eyes remind me so much of Dad, they could be twins. His blue eyes peer up at me as I lean down to grab him from the floor.

"Hayden, can I borrow him for a second, Mommy needs him."

"Be careful with him Nana, he is just a baby…" Hayden reminds me.

"Thank you for the reminder sassy pants," I say as I pull him into my arms. I take in his beautiful baby scent as we walk to the bathroom.

When we make our entrance, Genevieve sighs with happiness. I stick Rocky in front of my face and speak for him. "Mommy, enough with the cold feet and marry my Daddy already. It has taken you two long enough."

"I don't appreciate you using my son against me like this…"

"Not against you, for you," I tell her.

She sighs as she looks at her boy. "I wish Dad was here."

"Hello," I say as I circle Rocky's face with my hand, "Dad is here, in the form of your three month old son."

Tears begin to fall down her face and she shakes her head. "I'm being stupid."

"No, you're just being you…"

She cracks up and smacks the arm that isn't holding Rocky. "I hate you."

"You love me."

**I get the honor of walking down the aisle with Rocky in my arms. **Portia was able to make Genevieve's wedding so she, myself, Hayden, and Mia are Gen's bridesmaids. As we line up, I wink at Christian who is already holding on to Genevieve's arm.

"I have the most handsome of all escorts," I inform the group.

"Oh I agree," Mia says, kissing Rocky on his cheek, "But, what about Gen's escort… he's pretty cute too."

"Eh," I say as I shrug to my husband, "He's ok."

"You better watch yourself kid," Christian says to Rocky in a whisper, "If you steal my wife, you'll answer to me."

Rocky garbles something to Christian as the music starts. Genevieve reaches for my hand and I squeeze it gently.

"Good luck…" I whisper, "Try not to trip."

**A/N – Please do not judge me for what I named Elliot and Gen's child… lol. I love the name and I plan on using it in the future. Thanks again for all your support! This started on a small idea and exploded into something so big! I can't believe it is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best. If you didn't read my news in an earlier chapter – here is my Fan Fiction to do list: 1) Finish Phoebe's babies (I am thinking maybe 3-5 chapters left), 2) Start on a Sequel for this one. I am in deep thought about what I should do with the next so if you have any suggestions, let me hear em!**


	35. Book 2

Merry Christmas! Thank you to all my readers/reviewers/followers – you guys are the best. Happy Holidays to everyone else!

I am also updating to say that Book 2 is posted on the website. I am three chapters in, and I'll post more once Phoebe's Babies is completed! I am working on the next chapter of Phoebe's Babies now, but since it is Christmas, I don't have any expectations to finish it today

Thanks again for all that you do!


End file.
